When the World Ends
by Dream.Upon.Once
Summary: AU. The war is raging, terror seizing the country. Severus is Hogwarts newest headmaster under the Dark Lord's reign. Beside him, his ministry appointed wife and potion mistress, Gwen. Will the darkness continue? Has Severus turned against the Light?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All belongs to Jo.

* * *

><p>Gwendolyn stood staring up at the castle of Hogwarts, just trying to calm her racing thoughts. Her acceptance to work at Hogwarts as the potion professor, was a act of desperation rather than Gwen's love of teaching. The war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was getting intense and even solitary Gwen had friends who were now dead because of it. Like many others, Gwen had jumped at the opportunity to work at Hogwarts, which was still the safest place in the world from the Death Eaters.<p>

Gwen felt selfish in securing the position when like herself, it was a beacon of hope in these terrible times to so many.

"I can't do anything about that now." she declared to the air, squaring her shoulders against letting the guilt fill her. Gwen ascended the stairs before stopping short. Standing in front of the doors, looking menacing in all black, stood Severus Snape. He stood tall, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"I suggest, professor, that you don't dawdle. Fascinating as the castle may be, we are still vulnerable to attack." His words were cold and suggested that even _he_ might attack her. Gwen stepped closer to the entrance with caution and almost screamed with Snape moved to open the door with his wand. Trying to cover her fright, which Snape seemed to be smirking at, Gwen hurried into the castle and it's warmth.

"Aw, Gwendolyn! I see you made it safely to Hogwarts. We were expecting you much earlier." smiled Albus Dumbledore, taking Gwendolyn's hand. Gwen glanced over her shoulder at Snape, who left her with the headmaster without comment.

"I am sorry Headmaster, but I got a little distracted by the castle itself. I haven't been here in years and it truly is still as beautiful as ever." she smiled warmly at him, glad to see that despite the times, the wizard could still smile so openly and with apparent ease.

"Yes, this castle is a constant reminder that the Darkness is not strong enough to overthrown the Light."

Gwen heard this and Dumbledore offered to show her to her quarters. Gwen listened as the headmaster reminded her of the castle and all it's charms, such as the ghosts and Peeves. Gwen felt a little disappointed to hear that Peeves was still around and now it was her responsibility to help keep him in line. But it was hard to stay focused on the bad things, as Dumbledore chatted with the portraits they passed and reminded Gwen of all the good things that magic could do.

Gwen's quarters or apartment, as she would later think of them, were located on the second floor. She had three rooms to herself, which included a small kitchen. As Gwen glanced into each room, Dumbledore explained.

"Your study is connected to your office, which is for you to conference with students. As you can see, the door is magic."

Gwen opened the door to see that, yes, her study connected with her office in the dungeons. Closing the door, Gwen took in the main room. It was fully furnished, with a couch and a comfy chair. The coffee table had a floating, "Welcome to Hogwarts" fruit basket along with what looked like a complete list of Gwen's duties as professor.

"If there is anything you would like to change, feel free. Hogwarts doesn't want any of her staff to feel they can't express themselves. The castle elves will love to assist you — you have been assigned Winky as your elf, so just call her. If you have any questions, simply ask me or any member of the staff. We are very glad to have you Gwendolyn and hope you will enjoy teaching here at Hogwarts."

"Thank you headmaster."

"Please, call me Albus. Tomorrow, Minerva will be by to show you the castle and your classroom. Till then, I wish you a good night!" with his eyes twinkling, Albus left Gwen to settled in.

Gwen found herself staring into the warm fireplace before she again had to square her shoulders to begin unpacking. It didn't take much time, as Gwen had decided not to bring much with her. Mostly she brought books and a few sentimental nick-knacks. On the mantel, Gwen put the single family photo and a photo of her with close friend, Nathan. Gwen found herself watching Nathan, as he smiled at the camera, while holding Gwen in a playful headlock. Gwen in the photo was smiling brightly before playfully elbowing the boy in the ribs. The picture had been taken during their seventh year and now, looking back, it only brought Gwen more sadness and regret.

With a wave of her wand, all of Gwen's robes put themselves away into the closet before she shrunk her suitcase and sent it under the bed. Taking in a slow breath, Gwen sat on her bed and closed her eyes.

Gwen hadn't been the castle more than an hour at most but it already felt like the world had been taken off her shoulders.

At the top of the Astronomy Tower, with the wind harsh against his skin, Severus stood as a statue, staring into the night. He had just left the headmaster's office, when he was overcome with the sudden desperation for want of oxygen. Inhaling the fresh night air, Severus felt his senses begin to calm from the constant vigilance of the summer. The Dark Lord was planning to take over the Ministry soon and Severus was to be ready for when Draco Malfoy would kill Dumbledore.

The Dark Lord wanted Severus to take Dumbledore's place.

As did Dumbledore.

Minerva had been outraged to hear that Severus was to headmaster when Dumbledore died. Naturally, Minerva only knew that the headmaster's cursed hand was slowly killing him and not that Dumbledore was to be murdered some time in the near future. Severus wished that Minerva could be the headmistress but it was necessary to Dumbledore's and the Dark Lord's plans for Severus to be in charge of the school.

It was sickly ironic, that such opposing forces, would result in the same act, to bring their own victory.

An owl screeching overheard brought Severus to look up at the sky and, for a moment, he stared at the stars.

_This may be the last time I see the stars._

Severus turned sharply, reentering the castle.

* * *

><p>AN: I am trying to keep the chapters short but still interesting. Let me know what you think! I've been tweaking this story for a while now but would love some fresh insight.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Sell nothing. Make nothing. All credit to Rowling.

* * *

><p>The time before the term began, was a blur to Gwen. A blur of parchment, staff faces and moments in the Great Hall. Even during the summer, days when there were no students or responsibilities besides preparation, Dumbledore still required all the staff to attend the evening meal. It was at this time that Gwen got to know the other teachers and was reacquainted with those from her own school days.<p>

Gwen found her seat beside Madame Poppy Pomfrey and to her left, Severus Snape. Gwen had nearly choked on her pumpkin juice when the dark wizard from her past, sat right beside her and reached for the coffee. Poppy had asked if something was wrong, while Severus only gave Gwen a dark glance before he took a sip of his coffee. Gwen was able to turn to Poppy, telling her she had simply swallowed funny before distracted Poppy, and herself, by asking what sorts of injuries the students got throughout the semester.

As Poppy described gruesome tales about students who fell off their broom during flying lessons and the exotic allergies of Green House 3, Gwen couldn't stop thinking about Severus. Her body seemed to hum, her blood was pounding in her ears and Gwen was painfully aware whenever the wizard moved. Once, while he was reaching for another container of coffee, Gwen had almost screeched, he was so close to her. Again, Snape sent her a dark look before Gwen was distracted again by Poppy, who was concerned of Gwen's jumpy behavior.

Snape seemed to radiate intense energy that terrified Gwen, who had always had a knack for understanding other's emotions without words. Though Snape was usually closed off to her (part of the reason why he had always frightened her in their school days) to feel this intense energy from him, made Gwen wonder where the former Death Eater stood with the activities outside the castle grounds. As far as Gwen knew, Snape never left the school and Dumbledore had entrusted him with the security of all the grounds and the castle.

Gwen liked to muse to herself that he was no longer connected to the activities that were terrorizing their world but that thought always faded whenever Snape was near. There was something about him... Gwen found herself repeating, like a mantra to herself, _Dumbledore trusts him and he is no fool. _But even Gwen knew that the wizard acted naive at times.

Sitting again in the Great Hall, though it was now filled with students excitingly retelling each other about their summers, (Gwen couldn't remember what she had said to Poppy to end her listless questions that night) Gwen realized how aware she was of Severus. All Gwen knew, was that she now felt like Snape was observing her. It was very tempting to turn her head and look, but the other meals that lead up to this night, had proved to Gwen that Severus Snape was too good for her to catch. In all honesty, Gwen didn't know what she thought about the man that sat beside her.

Gwen looked around at the students more closely, mostly the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. Her eyes took in Draco Malfoy's face, how pale the proud boy looked compared to the others around him. Draco seemed lost in his thoughts, unaware of all the happiness that surrounded him. Gwen couldn't help but wonder, what was straining so much on the sixteen year old's mind? She had heard of his father's arrest, as it had been in _The Prophet_ but also because Gwen's sister had ties with Draco's mother, Narcissa.

Thinking back to her last visit to Malfoy manor, Narcissa too had seemed pale and not herself. It was understandable, what with her husband in Azkaban and her house regularly searched by the Ministry, but such things weren't uncommon for the Malfoy family. They had always been suspected for supporting the Dark Arts and Narcissa, a true Slytherin wife, had always kept her head high and her words ambiguous. Gwen had seen her two months ago, and Narcissa's internal Slytherin walls had been crumbling fast throughout Gwen's short visit.

Her eyes moved to the Gryffindor table, to the Boy Who Lived. For some reason, Gwen thought he would look more... something. Before her, was just another boy. Harry Potter blended in with the rest of his classmates except for the occasional glimpse of his scar. Gwen silently wondered, will he be strong enough against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Will he be able to kill the darkness that was swallowing their world whole? Gwen found no answers and watching the young boy, only made her anxious.

"Taking in the boy wonder, I see."

Gwen turned sharply, seeing Snape sip from his goblet before letting his eyes glance in the direction Gwen had been looking.

"It is no surprise, the new staff are always, _star stuck_." he said with such distaste and hate that a shiver ran down Gwen's spine. He turned his face towards her and Gwen held her breath, as his stare was so intense. "Unless, you gawk at him for other reasons?"

Gwen was surprised at Snape's question. _Her reasons for staring? Why would that matter to Snape? _Gwen glanced at the Slytherin table, in time to see Draco glare at Harry from his place. _Of course_, thought Gwen, _Snape is poking to see where my loyalties lie. Though in all honesty, I am not hiding them. _

"I don't know what you mean professor. I was merely taking in all the faces."

Snape's lip twitched at her tone, as it was so causal and indifferent. Gwen reached for her goblet, taking a sip and turning her attention to her plate. She took her time cutting her steak into small pieces. Gwen was almost done with her dinner when Snape leaned close to her ear.

"This is a dangerous game that you do not want to be playing, professor."

Again, Gwen found herself shivering but this time it was different. Gwen couldn't deny the overwhelming sense of fear that consumed her at Snape's words.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own anything :o(

* * *

><p>Gwen hardly slept a wink that night. All through the night, she tossed and turned beneath her sheets, Snape's words echoing inside her mind. By early morning, Gwen had given up trying to sleep and was looking over her lesson plans for the hundredth time.<p>

Gwen wasn't nervous about teaching. In fact, Gwen had always felt a comfortable ease in her role as an educator. She had her trouble students but Gwen had a firm hand in her class's discipline. She knew her students appreciated her knowledge and in the past, Gwen had had very thought provoking classes with her students. Granted, they were university level and Gwen hadn't taught anyone under the age of eighteen in many years. Knowing her classes might not be as interesting or stimulating for herself, Gwen saw no reason why she shouldn't allow her students to see all the beauty potions had to offer.

Looking at the past scores given in potions, Gwen wondered if the students really were so horrid in the subject or if Snape had taught the class with impossible standards. Recalling her own potion classes with Snape, Gwen knew he had been more proficient than the professor and was often annoyed by the elementary level of requirement. Gwen wouldn't be surprised if Severus had held a high bar for his students. Has she had a high, but reasonable, bar herself, Gwen couldn't find fault in Snape's teaching methods. What was wrong with challenging young minds? Only when its impossible, did Gwen see it as counterproductive.

When five o'clock finally came, Gwen took a long shower to shake her fatigue before carefully dressing. She had chosen the customary black robes she had worn at the university. Gwen had noticed how relaxed the professor's own dress requirements were but she wanted to set a tone in her classroom. Potions wasn't a subject to be casual about and Gwen wanted to make that very clear on her first day of teaching. By dressing professionally, her hair pinned back from her face, Gwen wanted her classroom to have a limited amount of accidents caused by carelessness.

Gwen sat on her couch, staring at the clock on her mantle. It hadn't even taken Gwen a full hour to get ready for the day and she still had a couple of hours before breakfast would begin. She debated looking over her lesson again but Gwen had it memorized already. Glancing at her stacks of books, Gwen knew that if she began to read, she would be late for breakfast. Not to mention her eyes felt like they were ready to pop out of their sockets.

Closing her eyes, Gwen leaned back and sighed. She felt exhausted and rather childish. _There is no reason to be scared of Snape. Yes he was a Death Eater but Dumbledore vouched for him; said he gave up that life. His words meant nothing..._

Gwen couldn't convince herself that it was nothing. All night, she turned over his words again and again, trying to find some way that she could let them roll off. They stuck to her like tar and Gwen knew that if she discarded them completely, they would only cause more damage.

Jumping as the clock chimed the hour, Gwen stood, rubbing her tired eyes before reaching for a vial of Pepper Up. Making a face at the bitter taste, Gwen looked in the mirror to check her appearance. Her short nap hadn't caused her hair to misplace, so Gwen looked at how tired her eyes appeared.

"It's a good thing I am _not_ trying to look attractive." she muttered before Gwen pulled her book bag over her shoulder and left her apartment.

The corridors were relatively quiet and Gwen smiled as she recognized Minerva up ahead.

"Good morning Minerva."

The older witch turned before smiling.

"Good morning to you Gwendolyn. I hope you slept well, today being your first day and all."

Gwen sighed, hiking her bag up her shoulder.

"Is it that noticeable?"

"Yes dear. Your Glamour is very obvious." Minerva then fixed up the Glamour Gwen had hoped would hide her puffy eyes and dark circles. Gwen had never gotten good with cosmetic spells, so she was very grateful for Minerva's assistance. Minerva smiled when she was done and they headed for the Great Hall. "Now Gwendolyn, I know you well enough to know that you aren't the nervous type — is something else troubling you?"

"Just some family things on my mind." she lied with a smile. Minerva offered her assistance, which Gwen thanked her for, and they were at the Great Hall. As Minerva needed to pass out the student's time pieces, they used the main entrance. So when Gwen looked up at the staff table, it was to see a dark pair of eyes already on her. Feeling her fear return as fresh as yesterday, Gwen found herself unable to move. Minerva and students moved around her, oblivious to the professor standing like a stature. Gwen hadn't realized she was holding her breath till a student accidently tripped over her.

Gwen gasped, finding herself on the ground and the contents of her bag scattered on the floor. The Gryffindor boy paled as he dropped to the floor, trying to get the parchment that was about to be trampled on.

"I am so sorry professor. I didn't see you."

Gwen smiled, as the boy was clearly scared of her. She got onto her knees, using magic to summon her things back into her bag. Gwen looked up at the boy, frowning, as he looked very familiar...

"What is your name?"

"Neville Longbottom." he hiccuped, paling more. The face clicked in Gwen's mind before she smiled.

"Of course. I knew your parents. My condolences." Gwen got to her feet, pulling her bag close. Neville nearly tripped on himself getting up. Though Neville had visibly relaxed at Gwen's friendly tone that held no hint of anger. Either the boy was very nervous about talking to a professor or Gwen concluded, he was just the clumsy sort.

"Thank you professor."

Gwen smiled, turning her body.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Longbottom. Though next time, lets meet in a more conventual manner."

Neville blushed with a nod, hurrying off and Gwen turned her head to almost walk into Snape. She swallowed.

"Oh. Morning professor."

"I hope you punished Mr. Longbottom for his person knocking you down."

Gwen raised a brow, finding the strength to respond in a casual manner.

"It was an accident. No need to dock House points."

"You are new. You will learn that these students need a firm hand, if they are to remain _in line._"

Gwen frowned at Snape. She did not understand his meaning, which seemed to be Snape's intention. His intense eyes were searching hers and Gwen took a step away from him.

"I have found, that its best to treat the students in such a way as to promote good relations. When a more serious misdemeanor is committed, that is the time to assign punishment."

"You will learn quickly, that here at Hogwarts, it is best for the student's safety if you are not their friend." He lifted his chin in that arrogant way, scaring off any students who might dare listen in. Gwen shook her head.

"Professor Snape, Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world."

The look Snape gave her then, was so intense that it's meaning could not be missed. Gwen moved away from Snape, heading towards the staff table, her heart pounding.

Severus Snape knew something.

Something that caused him to be confident that Hogwarts wasn't as safe as everyone believed.

Or, that something was about to come.

* * *

><p>R &amp; R<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All credit to Rowling.

* * *

><p>Severus's warning, prediction, or could she call it gloating(?), was confirmed before the day was out.<p>

Gwen's classes ran rather smoothly considering it was her first day and the students were unruly by their summer holiday. She quickly took control and set her students to making potions, which were completed before the hour was up without much accident. It was apparent to Gwen that Snape must be a very terrifying professor, as many a time during that day, she noted how some students seemed scared when they made mistakes and Gwen came to investigate. After testing the student's knowledge, which was higher than she expected, Gwen guided the students in how they might correct the problem — without criticizing their mistakes.

By lunch, Gwen felt confident that the students were at their level of learning and that she wouldn't have to build up their skills, which their scores had suggested was needed. She was helping herself to a sandwich when Gwen realized that the headmaster wasn't in his chair. Scanning the staff table, Gwen saw that Minerva and Snape were also missing. Finding this odd (the headmaster was always at meals on time) Gwen decided to ask Poppy what about it.

"Poppy, do you know where the headmaster is?"

The mediwitch looked up from her soup.

"I believe Minerva mentioned he had a meeting this afternoon and wouldn't be here. With all the trouble outside, Albus has been very busy helping the Ministry."

"Of course." smiled Gwen weakly, but in her stomach, she knew something was off. Looking at the empty seat beside her, Gwen wondered if Snape was the cause or just the messenger.

As she didn't have a class after lunch, Gwen headed to the staff room. She wasn't sure what she wanted to find but after this morning, Gwen felt very anxious. Pushing the door open, Gwen stopped, seeing Minerva and Snape drinking tea together. It was an odd scene for many reasons but after her worrying, seeing the two looking so calm, Gwen felt like screaming.

"Minerva, we missed you at lunch," said Gwen in greeting before she sat down on a comfy chair by the fire. Minerva looked up with a smile.

"Thank you Gwendolyn but Severus here was helping me with a headache. My first years are going to be a handful."

"I believe Minerva, that you are feeling your age." murmured Snape. Gwen didn't know what to do, as Minerva smiled, patting Snape's leg in a casual manner. Snape's eyes met Gwen's and the witch had to look away.

"How is your first day going Gwendolyn? Have the students given you a proper welcoming?"

"Yes, they have." Gwen smiled at her. "They are very well behaved and their knowledge of potions is higher than I expected. Their scores indicate they are rudimentary at best but the students I had today truly knew what they were doing. A few mistakes yes, but not what I expected."

Minerva nodded. "Yes, Severus has very high expectations for his students."

"Hardly high." remarked Snape, glaring at his tea cup.

"You might as well admit Severus that you expect the very best from the students. Not that we don't all want our students to exceed our expectations," she assured Gwen. "But we like to be more realistic of the students abilities."

Snape didn't comment instead putting his tea cup down, nodding to Minerva before leaving. Gwen took a breath, realizing that while Minerva was talking, the tension had been building in her stomach. She relaxed into the comfy chair, enjoying the warmth from the fire before turning her attention back to Minerva.

"Poppy tells me that Dumbledore is helping the Ministry today."

The expression on Minerva's face changed before she put on a false expression. Gwen wondered what sort of activity the headmaster would be involved in that would make Minerva unhappy.

"He will be here for dinner. It is true, the Ministry requires a lot of Albus's attention. Too much at times, as he still has a school to run but the times... it's the only sensible thing that the Ministry is doing."

Gwen nodded. "Yes. It is a comfort to know that someone like Albus Dumbledore is helping during these hard times. I hate to think, how much our Ministry has broken in the past few years and the repair they need, if they are to stop the threat upon our world."

Minerva studied Gwen before she nodded in agreement.

"I take it then, that you think the Ministry needs to be in better hands."

"I don't know who would be better — Dumbledore doesn't want the job — but I do believe that they have been hiding their mistakes for so long, that it has weakened them. I don't know whether or not we can trust them to protect us against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I fear what the future will bring, Minerva." Gwen looked at her hands. "I haven't met Harry Potter but you have taught him for six years, do you think he is capable to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Minerva sighed, taking Gwen's hands into hers.

"Yes. He is young but has a very strong will. He will see us through Gwendolyn, believe in that."

Gwen smiled in her thanks before Minera offered her tea and their conversation turned to lighter topics.

Gwen's last class before dinner was her class of six year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Of all her classes, she knew this the would be problematic. What dope put Slytherins, Gryffindors and flammable material together? Forget magic, that's just plain stupid! Minerva had warned Gwen that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy might cause trouble, so she was prepared to lay the law on them at the first indication of mischief.

As her students came in and took their seats, Gwen realized that Harry Potter was missing. The door was closed, class was to start and Mr. Potter was not in his seat. Nor was Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Gwen knew they were his friends and wondered if they were skipping her class. Gwen had other students to think about, so she began her lesson. As her students hurried to take notes from her lecture, Gwen noticed how distracted Draco was acting.

He didn't even have his school bag with him. After her lecture and the students were starting their potion of Hiccup Drought, Gwen went over to where Draco sat alone.

"Mr. Malfoy, was my lecture so uninteresting to you that you couldn't even bring parchment?"

Draco blinked, turning his head where he had been staring at the wall.

"No professor."

"Is there something bothering you? Your mother told me that this last summer was a difficult one for you."

Draco seemed nervous at the mention of his mother.

"No professor. I'll start my potion now." He went to the student cupboard and Gwen said nothing, as he selected the wrong ingredients before he resumed staring off into space for the rest of the class. Gwen told herself to write Narcissa, in how she could best help Draco stay focus in class. But for now, she needed to stop a boy from boiling over his potion.

Gwen was exhausted by the time she was sitting at the staff table for dinner. She had taken another vial of Pepper Up between classes but her lack of sleep was getting to her. Deciding to just finish her pumpkin juice and go to bed, Gwen didn't think about the empty seat beside her.

Dumbledore was talking with Minerva, the students were being loud, while the rest of the staff looked exhausted as Gwen felt. She was getting to her feet to return to her apartment, when a loud bang, followed by the whole castle shaking, caused her to fall back into her seat. The students screamed, as Dumbledore drew his wand and stood.

The doors to the Great Hall flung open and Gwen felt herself go cold as Bellatrix Lestrange entered. Bellatrix had always been mean to Gwen, resulting in many duels and tricks between them. Gwen had always been able to protect herself from her radical and strange cousin but since becoming a known Death Eater, Gwen had felt cold at the thought of ever seeing Bellatrix again.

With Bellatrix was other Death Eaters, all of which did not wear masks to hide their identity. Crabbe, Goyle, Travers, Nott, Avery, and Yaxley. All those Gwen had used to know and now feared. As a Slytherin, Gwen knew that blood was a hot topic but all these past friends... they had taken those ideas and supported the nightmare that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wanted.

As the Death Eaters entered the hall, the students froze in their spots, clearly afraid and unsure what to do. Dumbledore and various other staff, including Minerva, had their wands out and ready. Gwen felt locked in place, her wand useless in her pocket.

Bellatrix growled at a student, who screamed back in fright. Bellatrix's crazed laugh filled the hall.

"Good evening Bellatrix, I believe introductions are in order."

"Sorry Albus but we are on a tight schedule." Following her words, Bellatrix turned to the Slytherin table. "Draco, here."

The boy was paler than death but he stood, coming to stand beside his aunt, pointing his wand at the headmaster. Various other students stood as well, from every table, coming to stand beside the Death Eaters, their wands pointing at their own classmates.

Dumbledore frowned. "Draco, you don't have to do this."

Bellatrix petted Draco's hair, murmuring in his ear. "Do it for the Dark Lord Draco. Do it now."

Draco's wand was shaking, his eyes filled with tears and anguish. Dumbledore stood, prone before him. Everyone watching unable to move. The tension and fear grew, suffocating everyone.

* * *

><p>AN: Any lines that are familiar are from the Half-Blood Prince.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'll admit now that I may update in a sporadic manner. Working 30+ hours a week plus school, doesn't allow any consistent anything. My goal is to post at least once a week but like any trusty writer, more response from my readers, leads to faster updates and inspiration. Hint hint. ;o)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

><p><em>"Draco, you don't have to do this."<em>

_Bellatrix petted Draco's hair, murmuring in his ear. "Do it for the Dark Lord Draco. Do it now."_

_Draco's wand was shaking, his eyes filled with tears and anguish. Dumbledore stood, prone before him. Everyone watching unable to move. The tension and fear grew, suffocating everyone. _

"Do it!" screamed Bellatrix. "_You must_."

The castle shook again causing the students to scream and shriek as parts of the ceiling fell around them. At the door, Augusta Rookwood, Gibbon, and Thorfinn Rowle appeared. Rookwood had a horrible expression as he came to stand behind Bellatrix.

"We searched the Gryffindor tower, Potter isn't here nor are his friends."

Bellatrix screamed in anger turning to Draco.

"You must do it, now!"

A loud cracking echoed in the hall and for the first time since they entered the hall, the Death Eaters seemed unsure.

"That would be the Ministry." said Dumbledore calmly. "If you surrender, no one has to get hurt."

Bellatrix laughed, as did a few of the other Death Eaters.

"The fun is only beginning," she smiled, winking at the headmaster. "The Ministry fell not even an hour ago."

Many of the staff looked to Dumbledore, their shock and fear coming to the surface. Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, when another familiar voice came from the doors.

"Bellatrix, we don't have time to play."

Severus Snape moved confidently pass the Death Eaters till he was close to Bellatrix.

"The Dark Lord wants to know if you have been able to take over the school."

"Almost Snape."snapped Bellatrix, glaring at him. Snape was not unnerved by her looks.

"We don't have time for this." he demanded.

"Severus, please." said Dumbledore. Snape turned his attention to the headmaster, who sounded pathetic in that moment. Smoothly, Snape raised his wand.

"_Avada Kerava_!"screamed Draco, his face twisting in determination.

The Great Hall was filled with green light and screams, as the headmaster fell dead into his chair. The stunned teachers suddenly sprang to action, pointing their wands at the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters returned fire, as students ran screaming from the hall, only to find their way blocked by those who had waited in the corridor. Gwen stood with her wand, ready to join the fight, when a Petrifying spell hit her in the chest. Gwen felt her whole body freeze tight and resist her commands.

Gwen watched in terror as those people she knew fell to the ground dead or bleeding. Minerva had been the first to fall, though she had killed several Death Eaters before Bellatrix finished her. Poppy had rushed the staff door, fighting those who blocked it before she began to get students out of the hall. Goyle and Crabbe went after her but Hagrid knocked them cold with a chair before Sybil joined them.

It seemed to last forever but then, it was over. Poppy and Sybil were disarmed while one Death Eater sent knives into Hagrid's face. He fell to the ground after three wizards were able to open more wombs on his body, letting the half giant bleed out.

Bellatrix was laughing, dancing on the tables, destroying the windows in her joy. Severus stood passive, in the same place where he had watched Draco kill the headmaster. It was clear, the dark had overtaken the light of Hogwarts.

Before Severus turned to leave, his eyes rested on Gwen. It was only then that Bellatrix seemed to realize her presence.

"Genie! I had forgotten you were here!" Bellatrix laughed hysterically, seeing that Gwen was not able to move. Her eyes were crazed and Gwen realized that Bellatrix was covered in other's blood. "I am going to have fun playing with you."

"Bellatrix." Snape's voice stilled the crazy witch, who turned her body to him. "All those of pure blood are to be judged by the Dark Lord. I don't need to remind you of what condition you will be in if he hears you were "playing" with someone of purer blood than you."

It wasn't a veiled threat.

Bellatrix took heed to him though and Gwen realized that it was Snape who organized this whole event. _Who else knew of the staff door?_ He surveyed the dead, the wounded and the students who were crouched behind benches and tables. Severus turned to the remaining Death Eaters.

"Get all the students together. The Dark Lord wishes to talk to the Next Generation."

"Yes Snape."

Severus glanced at Draco, who stood pale and expressionless, staring at the dead around him. The boy seemed on the edge of throwing up.

"The Dark Lord will be here soon, Bellatrix, see to Draco."

Bellatrix sneered at having to play mother but followed Severus's order.

When Voldemort stepped into the Great Hall, all those students who hadn't gotten away, were on their knees facing the headmaster's chair. The staff table was removed and the chair looked like a throne on its raised platform. Those teachers and staff members not killed in the fight, were on their knees as well, with their hands tied behind their backs. Gwen could feel the fear around her and it was suffocating. Gwen didn't know if she could will herself to keep breathing.

Sybill was trembling horribly, while Poppy stared at the ground. Madam Pince kept murmuring and rocking herself, seeming almost in some kind of prayer. Filius was knocked out cold, the robes that tied him seemed to be twisted around his entire person. Professor Sprout sported a nasty cut across her cheek, though the witch had a very determined face. Aurora also sported an injury but it looked to be mostly a bleeder on her arm. Gwen didn't know where the flying instructor was nor Professor Vector. She only hoped that they were with those students who had escaped the Great Hall, that the Death Eaters were still searching for.

Gwen was a little surprised not to see Mr. Filch throughout the night's events.

An eery silence filled the hall and Gwen felt a horrible chill to her skin. The Death Eaters stood at attention and Gwen didn't need to turn her head to know who had arrived.

Severus stood poised beside the chair of the headmaster. The Dark Lord was taking in all the cowering students and the missing staff members. He turned his attention to Severus.

"Well done. Where is Dumbledore?"

"His body is outside for burning." replied Severus. Severus felt numb and cold inside. He had seen many friends lose their lives this day and Severus knew the blood bath would only continue.

Voldemort turned to the students, sneering at the staff members.

"Severus Snape, you are now the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Severus had known of the Dark Lord's plan for him to run the school for months now and merely looked straight ahead. Voldemort was like a cat, walking back and forth in front of everyone.

"Those who escaped today, will be tracked down and killed." No one made a sound or moved as Voldemort prowled in front of them. "Your pedigree will be judged. If you are found pure, you will live. If you are not," he smiled. "You and your family will die. Any resistance will result in death. Any form of rebellion or uprising, all involved will be killed. As for Dumbledore's staff," Voldemort turned to the teachers. Sybill whimpered, the first uttering from anyone since the dark wizard had arrived. "Your punishment will be more severe."

Voldemort looked at all the scared and terrified faces and began to laugh.

"Look at you. Cowering and weeping. You're all pathetic. Just like Harry Potter."

Severus felt Gwen looking at him but didn't return her gaze.

"Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Where is he? He ran away like the coward is he. He can't defeat me. No one can." Voldemort's smile was sickening. "When we find Potter and his friends, they will be killed in the worst way possible."

With that final threat, the Dark Lord left the Great Hall. The reality that the world was over, began to seep into the room.

* * *

><p><em>Just a reminder that yes, this story is AU - meaning what happened in the books, may not happen here.<em>

**Madmad237**: _Lol, thanks for your review. Let me know what you think of this chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

* * *

><p>The following weeks at Hogwarts were a blur of horror and pain. Gwen would always remember the smell of fire and smoke, as the bodies of friends and students were burned on the school grounds. The staff had been separated from the student body, taken to the dungeons to wait their questioning. Their blood status was the only thing between them and a death curse.<p>

It was dark in the dungeons, the air cold and the floor wet. Gwen watched helplessly as one by one, staff members were taken and didn't come back. Bellatrix made it a habit to visit the teachers, torturing them and sending hexes through the bars of their prison. But with Gwen, Bellatrix took great pleasure torturing her old rival. Gwen was sure that if her name wasn't chosen next, that the witch would kill her. As the days melted together, the thought of death was welcomed.

Soon, only Gwen and Sybill were left in the dungeons. Mr. Filch was assigned to watch over them. Gwen had always thought the old Squib to be odd and mean, but he was the only one who didn't torture them and when he was alone, would even give them food. Gwen didn't know what Mr. Filch's actions meant, as his freedom must mean that he was in league with the Death Eaters.

"That one, she's next." pointed Peter Pettigrew. Sybill was unable to walk, her legs barely healed from Bellatrix's knife the day before. Mr. Filch grabbed the witch, dragging her. Sybill was hardly able to whimper before they were gone. Gwen felt a new sort of coldness claim her. She was all alone, broken and beaten, her world forever changed. Resting in a corner, Gwen pulled her blood soaked robes close and wished for the nightmare to end.

Headmaster Severus Snape, stood looking over the school grounds from the Astronomy tower. The once perfectly manicured lawn, now had a large grey pile of ashes. It sent chills down Severus's spine, recalling all those he had known, their bodies burning before they had even grown cold. He swore he heard the haunting screams coming from those flames that had burned daily.

There were more burnings and piles of ashes in the country. The Dark Lord had control of the entire wizardry world. All those of open opposition were killed, the rest silenced by their fear. Within a month, the witch and wizard population had been cut in half. There was some talk, amongst the Death Eaters, that the Dark Lord would exterminate the entire population. They worried that they and their families would die out.

Little did they know, that Minister Lucius Malfoy was now preparing a law, that would allow polygamy, in hopes to boost the magical population. It sickened Severus, as he knew that it would be required of him to take a wife. Severus could only hope that whoever he would have to marry, would still be in his power.

At the moment though, the school was in Severus's power. Many of the students were tortured after the fall of Hogwarts. Poppy had her work cut out for her, not to mention the constant presence of Death Eaters's breathing down her neck. It actually pained Severus, how Poppy no longer trusted him or thought of him as a friend. Even after he was able to keep the majority of the staff members alive. It had taken Severus and Dumbledore years of planning, but they were able to forge pedigrees for all the staff, for when the Dark Lord would gain power. As a result, Severus needed only a few replacements, which would have to be Death Eaters. It irked Severus but he had to do something to prevent the Dark Lord of any suspicion.

"Headmaster Snape."

Severus turned to see Amycus Carrow, the newest Dark Arts teacher.

"All but one of the teachers has been cleared based on blood status."

"Who would that be?"

"The potion mistress, Gwendolyn Black."

Severus felt a hard pit in his stomach.

"Miss Black's blood status shouldn't be a concern. Her blood is purer than yours Carrow."

"That may be so headmaster but the Dark Lord said to check everyone's status, even those children of known Death Eaters."

Severus looked back out into the darkness.

"Have Miss Black brought to my office tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Carrow turned to leave. Severus turned his head.

"And Carrow," the wizard stopped and turned. "Don't ever question me again."

Carrow's mouth tightened before he nodded and entered the castle. Severus took in a deep breath, only to sicken himself further by the smell of burnt flesh.

Gwen was gasping for breath, holding her burning side as Bellatrix laughed above her. The knife in her cousin's hand was wet with blood. Gwen's blood. Bellatrix had taken guard after Mr. Filch, instantly forcing Gwen to the floor and preventing her from moving. Bellatrix was sickly enjoying craving Gwen's body, making her bleed but also, Bellatrix would reach inside Gwen, digging her knife into her organs.

Blood was pooled around Gwen, as she choked on the blood rising up her throat. Bellatrix suddenly calmed, listening to the gurgling sound. Leaning close to Gwen, Bellatrix wiped the blood from Gwen's face.

"Gwendolyn, your blood is dark with it's purity." Bellatrix looked at Gwen before she licked her bloody finger. Gwen was barely conscious, as she had lost a lot of blood, knowing that she must die soon. In her last moments, Gwen didn't want to listen to Bellatrix's crazed babbling.

"What are you doing?"

Bellatrix turned sharply. Amycus and his sister Alecto Carrow, stood at the open bar door.

"The headmaster wants to question her — he can't do that if you kill her." snapped Amycus, waving his wand. Bellatrix hissed, getting to her feet as the wizard preformed spells to stop Gwen's bleeding and to bring her back to consciousness.

"Why question her? Snape knows her blood is clean."

Alecto hissed at Bellatrix.

"If she dies, it will be more than just the headmaster on your head. Gwendolyn's blood is pure, a direct line of Cygnus Black and we need such pure blood for breeding. You can't breed a corpse."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, leaving the dungeons. As she climbed the stairs, Bellatrix licked the remaining blood from her hands.

"Crazy fool." growled Alecto, waving her wand to lift Gwen off the floor. Gwen wanted to scream at the pain of movement, but it was impossible for her to find the strength to do so.

"Who do you think they will give her to, do you think?" asked Alecto, admiring Gwen's bloodied face, as she and her brother left the dungeons.

"She will probably be Malfoy's. He already has three wives with the new law."

"Only three? I heard he married that Brown girl."

"Possibly, her family's blood is very pure. I don't see why he would need another wive though."

"Come off it Amycus, the Dark Lord isn't going to waste blood as pure as Gwendolyn Black's on you."

"Our blood is just as good as Malfoy's." he demanded. His sister only nodded, guiding Gwen's body in an almost lazy fashion.

"But our status isn't. We were lucky to be made Deputy, brother. Don't forget that."

He sneered, giving the gargoyle the password to Snape's new office. Gwen groaned as she was bumped into the walls many times up the twisting stairs. At the top, the Carrows didn't bother knocking and let themselves in.

"I told you to knock before entering my office."said Severus, who was sitting behind Dumbledore's old desk. He was writing and didn't bother looking up as Alecto dumped Gwen on the floor. Gwen gasped for breath, as the blood began to rise again in her throat. Severus looked up at the gurgling sound before getting to his feet.

"Who did this? She's close to death." Severus moved around the his desk, pulling his wand out of his sleeve. Amycus and Alecto both stepped back.

"Bellatrix was on guard sir."

Severus, who had moved Gwen to lie down on her back, was weaving a complex healing spell.

"I told you she wasn't to be near the prisoners."

"I was only told today that she had been watching the prisoners." said Amycus, defensively. Severus growled.

"Get out! And send Madam Pomfrey here immediately."

"Yes sir." Alecto tugged on her brother's sleeve, leaving Severus's office.

"Miss Black? Can you hear me?"

Gwen was going in and out of conscious awareness, as Severus healed her cut arms and legs. He had moved his attention to her torso when Gwen grabbed his hand.

"No...please..." her lips were splattered with blood. Severus looked at her.

"I must heal your wombs or you will bleed to death Miss Black."

"Bella...knife...inside..." gasped Gwen, choking on blood. It was enough for Severus, who had witnessed Bellatrix's lust for feeling living organs in her hands. The Floo came alive and Madam Pomfrey came through. Her expression was firm until she saw that Severus was kneeing beside a dying Gwen.

"What happened?" demanded Poppy, getting to her knees and waving her wand along Gwen's body.

Severus explained his hypothesis to the medi witch, who immediately set him to work. As Severus gathered the potions Poppy needed, the medi witch worked to mend Gwen's organs. Severus watched, after doing all Poppy asked of him, his hand holding Gwen's without his knowledge.

"Can you save her?"

"It will be hard to say." admitted Poppy, who was stitching up Gwen's torso. "If she can get through the night, she should recover."

Severus sighed with relief before he forced himself to stand and face his desk. It was then that Severus realized how his heart was pounding inside him. Looking at his hands, he saw Gwendolyn's blood and felt the strongest urge to throw up. He went to a basin of water and began scrubbing at his hands.

Poppy, who was done mending her patient for now, watched Severus behind her lashes. For weeks, she had seen a heartless Severus, demanding and ordering everyone about. She had treated many of the staff members, very glad and surprised Severus had allowed them to live. Poppy had thought she understood Severus, after years of stitching him up from his meetings with Death Eaters. Apparently not.

Poppy had been so sure of his allegiance to Dumbledore. With him dead, Poppy didn't know what to think of Severus or his behavior.

"Are there any spare beds in the hospital wing?" asked Severus, drying his hands.

"No," said Poppy distastefully. "I have patients lying on the floor with only a blanket for comfort."

Severus nodded once. "Put Miss Black in my quarters. I will see that more beds are brought to the hospital wing. We can use sleeping bags for cushion if we must."

Poppy blinked at him, surprised before she got to her feet and levitated Gwen into Severus's bed. But Severus's words did more than just surprise the medi witch.

He had planted the smallest seed that maybe, just maybe, Severus was still the man she had remembered.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Mmm, twisted. Let me know what ya'll think!_

**Madmad237**: _Yes, the Golden Trio is out there looking for the Horcuxes. We won't hear about them for several chapters but right now they are looking for and are trying to destroy the Horcuxes, while in hiding from Voldemort._


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Rowling is the goddess of HP, creator and owner, and I am merely a fan.

* * *

><p>Gwen felt warm. There was blessed heat on her face, that also warmed her arms, that had taken the ache of the dungeon out of her. Turning in her bed, Gwen noticed how gently she was supported and that a soft blanket was covering her.<p>

Opening her eyes, Gwen blinked to gain focus. She was indeed in a bed, in a room she did not recognize. The fireplace was warm and there were candles on the mantle. Through a window, Gwen could see that the night was clear and full of stars.

"I see you are awake."

Gwen turned her head, pulling the covers close, as Severus Snape stood by her bedside. Fear seized inside Gwen and she looked for a place to run.

"Be still." Snape took a hold of her arms, effectively making Gwen immobile. After a few minutes, Gwen realized that Snape wasn't about to hurt her and she allowed her tense body to relax again. Seeing that she wasn't fighting, Snape released his hold on her but remained sitting on the side of the bed.

"Are you feeling pain?"

"Pain?" Gwen was confused at this till she notice that her arms were covered in white gauze. Here and there, she could see where she had bled. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" asked Snape. Gwen shook her head before her mind was filled with images of Bellatrix's leaning over her. Her hand inside Gwen, stabbing at her insides and holding her heart. Gwen gasped at the memories, as she also remembered the pain.

"Its alright. You're safe here."

Snape's voice had a calming effect and Gwen's heart slowly returned to normal. She looked up at Snape, seeing for the first time that his eyes were soft and his face showed his concern.

"Thank you." whispered Gwen. They looked at each other in silence before Snape stood, summoning a glass.

"You should drink this, your body needs nourishment."

Snape helped Gwen lift her head before she took small sips from the glass he offered. Gwen's senses were so tired, she couldn't recall what potion Snape had made her drink but it flowed down her throat with ease and warmed her.

Resting her head back, Gwen closed her eyes.

"Poppy will be by in the morning to check up on you. Mind, she is very busy, so it might be more in the afternoon."

Gwen nodded, rubbing her cheek against the soft pillowcase. Severus watched her, as she drifted back to sleep, her face completely relaxed and peaceful.

With Poppy's help, Gwen was back on her feet in a week. She still felt very tender but Gwen was sick of being in bed, especially when she learned she had been sleeping in Snape's bed. Luckily, for her own sake, Gwen hadn't seen him since and was happily keeping herself busy in her own rooms.

As many of the staff had also suffered injuries that needed healing, the term wouldn't start for another week. Gwen had noticed several changes since her blood status was deemed "pure."

The main difference, was how quiet the school was. It was as if there weren't hundreds of students inside. Even though Gwen was new and hadn't taught many of the students yet, she had gone to check on several of them and they trusted her. Gwen felt for the first years, the poor dears. Besides never knowing how wonderful and safe Hogwarts used to be, they were just children, put into a horrible place. Gwen went to visit them often, trying to help them keep their spirits up but to keep it hidden from the Carrows.

It was already apparent that the brother and sister enjoyed punishing the students, as they found many excuses to do so. Gwen was forced to stand by as Alecto had one student use an Unforgivable on his own little sister, who had been crying too loudly. Gwen wished there was something more she could do, but the news of the outside world didn't provide any hope. It was filled with names, names of those who were killed or tortured. Gwen searched for any information about Harry Potter and his friends, but it was clear that they were still out of Voldemort's reach.

Many changes occurred while Gwen was imprisoned and then healing. She was shocked at the Marriage Law, which allowed pure blood wizards to have multiple wives to increase the pure blood population. Gwen was even more appalled when she learned from Poppy, that witches didn't choose their husbands; no, Voldemort apparently had assigned that job to Lucius and his first wife, Narcissa. Gwen only hoped that Narcissa would assign her someone tolerable.

When the term was officially restarted, there was a large feast. Gwen sat stiffly at the staff table, very aware that she was sitting in Minerva's old chair. It was still hard for Gwen to believe that so many of her friends were now dead. Instead of laughter and conversation, the only sound in the Great Hall was Amycus Carrow's obnoxious chewing. Whimpering or crying was a common background noise and Gwen hated it.

The screeching of an owl caused many to jump or drop their forks. Gwen took in a calming breath as a large black owl landed beside Snape, stretching out it's foot. It looked like an official document. Snape took the scroll, read it before he gave Gwen a look. Thinking it was to remind her to keep her nose to herself, Gwen turned her head and took a drink from her goblet. Snape shoed the owl away before he stood. All eyes went to him instantly.

"I have here, the names of those betrothed to the pure wizards of the Hogwarts staff." He looked at the parchment again before looking up. "As of this moment, Professor Trelawney is betrothed to Professor Bloom, Professor Sinistra to Professor Carrow, Professor Carrow to Professor Cullen, and Professor Black to Headmaster Snape. That is all."

Snape sat down and a quiet murmur ran through the hall. Those professors who's names were called, each looked at their betrothed. Aurora looked positively sick at the leering look Amycus sent her, while Jonathan (the Ancient Runes professor) couldn't even glance at Alecto. Sybill attempted to smile at Daniel (the newly appointed Care of Magical Creatures professor), who seemed only slightly relieved not to be marrying Alecto. Gwen lifted her goblet to her lips, her hand shaking horribly. It wasn't long after this news, that dinner was concluded and the students escorted to bed.

Gwen went from the Great Hall to the Hospital Wing, seeking Poppy. With so many patients still, Poppy hardly ever left her duties. The medi witch looked very worse for wear.

"Poppy?" Gwen stepped into the wing, seeing the long lines of beds, all filled, with those who had been badly hurt by hexes and Carrow's punishments.

"Over here dear." Poppy's voice sounded tired and Gwen found her with Filius, who hadn't waken from a spell he received after Dumbledore's death.

"How is he?" asked Gwen, looking at the small wizard. Poppy sighed, patting his forehead with a cloth.

"I don't know why he won't wake up. His body isn't injured and everything I try hasn't helped. He'll either wake up in his own time or..." Poppy cleared her throat. "Did you need something Gwendolyn?"

"Just someone to talk to," admitted Gwen in a shaky voice. Poppy opened her arms to the younger witch, who gladly embraced her now close friend. Poppy let Gwen cry for a few moments before they went to her office and Poppy told her to explain her tears. Gwen told her everything that had happened in the Great Hall and Snape's announcement. At the conclusion, Poppy looked into the fireplace before she turned to Gwen.

"I think Gwendolyn, that you are very lucky."

Gwen frowned. "Lucky? He's a Death Eater!"

"Would you rather Amycus? Who enjoys torturing? I have more students from him and his sister than in all the potion accidents Mr. Longbottom caused in six years."

Gwen put her face in her hands.

"What am I to do?"

"You are to marry Severus and make the best of it."

"How? He hates me."

"Does he?" asked Poppy with a knowing look. "Gwendolyn, I think you aren't giving Severus enough credit. You will find that he is a man of many layers and maybe, you will be able to get through to him."

Gwen frowned. "Since when do you speak well of Severus Snape?"

Poppy sighed. "I have many reasons Gwendolyn, all of which I am not going to share with you. Just be grateful you aren't Aurora, marrying that sadistic wizard Carrow."

Gwen nodded, agreeing that Snape didn't punish the students like the Carrows and it could be a lot worse.

But she still didn't like it.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank yous to all of you who have added this story to your alerts - its always a compliment to see that someone's interested in what happens next.

**HP-bookworm**: _Thank you for your insights! I have been racking my brains on how to bring in other important key players and you totally inspired me on how to do that! I will be including more about the Order but that is in a later chapter :o)_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Seriously.

* * *

><p>At midnight, all the betroths signed their marriage contracts. Gwen and Severus were the last to sign their's — Lucius Malfoy smiling wickedly at Gwen. Completely numb inside, Gwen had signed the binding without compliant and didn't feel when Severus slipped a ring on her finger.<p>

Gwen couldn't look at Severus, as they walked to his rooms. Her hands fluttered around her robes and more than once Gwen debated about running away. As Severus gave the password to the portrait of a potion master brewing, Gwen reminded herself of Poppy's words. It could be a lot worse.

"Come." Snape motioned Gwen to enter. Gwen took a hesitant step and glanced around Severus Snape's private rooms. She had never thought of what Snape liked or what he would call home, but she wasn't expecting the inviting fireplace and earth tones. She glanced at Snape, who was removing his outer robes.

"This isn't the headmaster's rooms."

"No, these are my old rooms." Snape looked at her. "While you were recovering, I thought it best to return here. I hadn't had the time or thought to move back."

Gwen nodded, looking around the living room and the small kitchen. The room was very much like her old ones, though it was clear Snape had lived here a lot longer. Not wanting to look at Snape, Gwen went to his bookshelf and looked at the spines. She was surprised to see many authors not related to academic topics. Her finger rested on a copy of _A Tale of Two Cities_.

"It was a favorite. When I was younger."

Gwen turned to Snape, surprised he would tell her anything about himself. The Snape she knew was very private and guarded.

"A Muggle author."

He nodded. "Yes, but the Dark Lord doesn't care to look into my library." Snape opened his arm, towards the bedroom and Gwen didn't argue. Again, his room had all the same furnishings as Gwen's but there were many stacks of books and the bed was unmade. Gwen turned sharply when Snape shut the door behind them.

Knowing what was about to happen and not wanting to participate, Gwen's mind immediately began to scheme how to get out of. _Headache? She doubted he cared. Poppy didn't think she was well enough? Maybe, but knowing Severus, he would speak to Poppy about it and blow Gwen's lies. Menstruation? No, as a Death Eater, blood was probably a turn on. _

"That is a very sickening thought." commented Snape. Gwen's eyes widened and Snape tapped his temple. "You can't keep secrets from me."

Gwen turned her face, looking for something to fight with. She struggled when Snape took her by her arms.

"Let me go!" she demanded, pushing hard against his chest. Severus only tightened his hold but Gwen was crazed by her fear. She moved like a wild cat, thrashing and kicking. Severus had to force her to the ground to prevent any harm to her or his own person.

"Calm down Gwendolyn, I won't hurt you."

"Lair! You are nothing but a cowardly Death Eater!"

Severus slapped Gwen hard, stilling her instantly. Gwen blinked with surprise, her fever to flee dominated by Snape. Severus looked furious and Gwen swallowed, knowing she had caused his rage.

"Do not speak in much a manner about the Death Eaters. It could get you killed."

Gwen took in a breath. "You would tell the Dark Lord of my disobedience? I would rather be dead than live under his rule!"

Severus raised his hand again and Gwen turned her face away from him.

"Woman, you are not to speak in that way. You are to be the perfect example of the Dark Lord's plan. You are to do as you are told, without compliant or fault. You will play your part, just like the just of us. Do you understand me?"

Gwen looked at him, confused.

"You won't report me? Have me killed?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I spoke against the Dark Lord..."

"Yes and you will never voice it again. There is much more to what is happening here Gwendolyn; which we both need to be here to set in motion."

"I don't understand." whispered Gwen. Severus gave her a long look. Smoothly, his hand went into his pocket and Severus cast a spell so no one could hear them. Gwen's body tensed but Snape was still on top of her, preventing her from moving.

"Listen, as I will never repeat this again." said Snape in a serious tone. "Dumbledore and I planned for when the Dark Lord would take over the school. Dumbledore was already dying and knew that Draco was appointed to kill him. I was to kill the headmaster if Draco was unable to."

"But—"

"Don't interrupt me." said Snape and Gwen nodded, though her mind was filled with questions. "Dumbledore was to die and the Dark Lord would take over. I arranged for Harry Potter and his friends to escape, so that they and the Order of the Phoenix would be able to find the Horcruxes that hold the Dark Lord's soul. They are searching for them now, destroying them, so that when Potter comes back, he will be able to kill the Dark Lord and he won't be able to return again. I have other agents, who will support our cause when it is clear that the Dark Lord is dead. We will take the world back Gwendolyn, the Dark Lord won't be in power forever."

Gwen stared at him, her expression ranging from amazement, awe, to complete confusion.

"You mean... you didn't betray Dumbledore? You aren't a Death Eater?"

"I have worked with Dumbledore to stop the Dark Lord and to help Harry Potter."

Gwen blinked as she tried to comprehend everything Severus had told her.

"What's the Order of the..?"

"The Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret society that Dumbledore formed when the Dark Lord first came to England, before Harry Potter killed his body. Our goal is to stop the Dark Lord and his followers."

"How did you become a member?" asked Gwen. Snape shook his head.

"It's best that you don't know everything. It's very late. We won't speak of this again."

Snape lifted the Silencing spell, got to his feet and offered Gwen a hand up. She let him assist her but when they were standing together, Gwen took a step away from him.

"Are any of my things here?"

"Yes, I told the castle elves to move your belongs here." Snape opened his closet, which was twice the size of Gwen's and held both Snape's and her own clothes. Gwen looked through her things till she found her sleep wear. Glancing at Snape, she felt suddenly shy.

"May I have some privacy?"

Snape nodded, taking his own night clothes and going into the bathroom. Gwen hurried out of her clothes and into her nightgown. Loosening her hair from its bun, Gwen felt suddenly exhausted. Thinking just to rest her eyes till Snape finished with the loo, Gwen laid down on the bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: Share your thoughts, as they are always appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Gwen slept soundly, till some annoying clock began to buzz in her ear. Groaning, she moved her hand in search for the blasted thing, only for another hand to also turn the clock off. Gwen's eyes snapped open, as that hand then rested on her waist and she became aware of Snape beside her. She could feel his body heat trapped beneath their covers and how his leg was resting along her own. Swallowing, Gwen began to inch away from him.<p>

"I know you're awake."

Gwen turned her head, seeing Snape watching her. Pulling the covers close, she turned her torso towards him, but scooted back in the process.

"Do you mind if I shower first?" asked Gwen. Snape told her no and stayed right where he was. Gwen realized he wasn't about to move, let alone close his eyes. Knowing that her modesty would be taken either way, Gwen threw the covers off and padded into the bathroom. As she closed the bathroom door, Gwen couldn't help but notice that Snape had watched her the entire way.

Gwen showered quickly, not wanting Snape to lose his patience and barge in on her. She towel dried her hair before running a comb through it. Wrapping herself in a towel, Gwen stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Snape wasn't in the room, so Gwen let out the breath she was holding and went into their closet. Selecting a teacher's robe, Gwen draped it across the bed before selecting her shoes, stockings and under things. She was about to drop her towel when Snape strolled in. Gwen screeched, hugging her towel close as Snape raised a brow.

Gwen, if she had been prone to raised brows, would of done the same, seeing that Snape wasn't wearing traditional wizard's sleep wear. Instead, he was wearing a white tee shirt and black pajama bottoms. Gwen was surprised at how the shirt enhanced Snape's toned yet skinny frame.

"I forgot to tell you yesterday but I assigned you as Slytherin's Head of House."

This was so unexpected that Gwen almost lost hold of her towel.

"What?"

"Carrow wanted the position but I think it would be best if you supervise the Slytherins. Even with the Dark Lord's triumphant... they will need someone to keep their heads clear without bloodshed."

"Of, of course."

Gwen's cheeks were hot as Snape approached her. Gwen backed away from him, till she was against the closet door. Snape leaned close, his hand resting above Gwen's cheek on the door. He lowered his face to her neck, inhaling deeply. Gwen swallowed, unsure what to do, when she felt Snape's lips on her skin. Wanting very much to jump away, Gwen found herself unable to, as Snape's other hand rested on her hip. He pressed their bodies together and Gwen closed her eyes tightly. She yelped when Snape bit her neck.

"What was that for?" Gwen pushed Snape away with one hand as she touched her now bruised skin. Snape went to the bathroom but paused in the doorway.

"Death Eaters aren't easy when it comes to the bed room. If you were to show up unmarked this morning, they would all doubt my loyalty."He grinned. "Also, you can call me Severus in thought, as I will now refer to you by your christened name."

With that, he closed the bathroom door between them. Gwen groaned in frustration, looking at the closet mirror and seeing the very visible bite know forming on her soft skin. As she was horrible with Glamours, Gwen decided a trip to Poppy was in order to cover up _Severus's_ little love bite.

"Not that love has anything to do with it." she told herself, dropping her towel and dressing. Gwen was sitting at the vanity, doing the last touches to her teacher's bun when Severus left the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. Gwen's eyes caught and stayed on him, as Severus casually went to the closet and dropped his towel. Gwen turned her head, her cheeks blushing. Did he have no modesty? At all?

"As Head of House, you are in charge of passing out the student's new time tables. I have already put them in your teaching bag."

"Alright." Gwen glanced up to see that Severus was buttoning up his vest and looking at her. They watched each other through the mirror, Severus doing up his last buttons while Gwen adjusted her collar. No matter what she did, Gwen couldn't hide her bruised skin.

"Shall we?" Severus offered Gwen his arm, which she took after getting her school bag. Severus escorted her into the corridor and they made their way for the Great Hall. Gwen slowed when they came to the fork that would allow her to head to the hospital wing.

"I need to see Poppy first, it will only be a minute." said Gwen, moving away from Severus. As there were now other students around them, Severus only nodded and watched her go. Gwen hurried to the hospital wing, not wanting her students to worry about their time tables that were in her bag.

"Morning Poppy; I need you." Gwen stopped at Poppy's office door, seeing that she wasn't the only witch with bruises. Only the others looked more worse for wear. Especially Aurora, who sported a black eye.

"Hello Gwendolyn, just a moment and I'll see to you."

Gwen stood next to Sybill, who didn't look like she minded the multiple bites on her neck. In fact, Gwen swore the witch was smiling to herself. Only once Aurora's eye was no longer swollen and discolored, did Poppy cast a Glamour for both Sybill and Gwen.

After the others had left, Poppy shook her head.

"Gwendolyn, I'm worried about all the women who are subjected to this law. Amycus is harmless compared to some and look at poor Aurora. Such a kind woman, being tossed to that old tinkle head."

"Poppy, it won't last forever." Gwen said it to comfort them both. "Once Aurora is pregnant, Carrow can't touch her in any way that might harm the baby. It says so in the Law."

"Yes but if he's too hard on her, Carrow might make it so she never does."

Hugging her friend briefly for strength, Gwen hurried to the Great Hall. She was only ten minutes late but the Slytherins quickly went to her, asking for their new time tables. Gwen made quick work passing them out and offering small bits of advice to the first years before she headed to the staff table for a small breakfast. Gwen wasn't surprised to see that the seating arrangement had changed and that she was to sit on Severus's right hand. Taking her chair, Gwen looked at the table, noting that most of the staff looked tired and sore.

"I see Poppy did a good job covering up your neck." said Severus, somewhat loudly. Gwen sent him a look but then she noticed the encouraging look Amycus gave Severus. Understanding, Gwen only nodded her head and reached for the coffee. Severus returned to reading the _Daily Prophet_ which was now run in such a way that it only showed what the Dark Lord wanted everyone to see. Gwen noticed Severus's empty goblet and took the liberty of refilling it. It did not go unnoticed by Severus, who nodded his head slightly in acknowledgment.

After breakfast, Gwen went to her classroom, not sure what the day would be like. Her first day had gone well but that seemed like a lifetime ago and everyone had grown up a lot since then. When her class was all gathered, silent and completely still, Gwen realized that they were all waiting for a clue from her as to how to act. Deciding that schoolwork would help, Gwen went straight into her lesson. The students seemed grateful for some normalcy after so much chaos and loss.

Her classes went smoothly and Gwen was even able to get a few students to smile. By lunch, Gwen felt that maybe life could be slightly normal for all of them. The Great Hall wasn't as quiet, the students were talking amongst themselves but the staff table was very tense. Gwen felt bad for Aurora, as Amycus kept touching her hand; Gwen also saw his hand go beneath the table a few times.

Finding the silence intolerable, Gwen turned to Severus.

"Was there anything interesting of report in the paper this morning?"

All heads turned to her but Gwen did her best to appear unaffected by this. Severus looked up from a letter he was reading before he replied.

"It would appear that Minister Malfoy plans to have the population doubled within a year. More so, if they can assign witches to wizards fast enough."

"Did the paper say anything about who was married to whom?"

"No, but if you are interested in such things, you can find out through Mrs. Malfoy, his first wife. She is in charge of such things."

"I will do that." Gwen looked at her lunch before nibbling on her sandwich.

"Is there any particular reason why you care to know who is married to whom?"

Gwen shrugged. "It would seem that if there are ever to be any functions, I should know who belongs to who. That way, I won't mistake one wife for the wrong husband."

"I see."

The tension at the table had lessen by the conversation and a few teachers whispered to those around them. As the chimes marked for classes to resume, Severus stood and turned to Amycus.

"If you would come to my office, we have a few things to discuss."

"Yes sir."

Gwen watched Severus leave before she glanced at the emptying hall and hurried to the staff room. Finding a comfy chair close to the fire, Gwen began to look over the duties of the Head of Houses. Gwen was so focused in her study, she didn't hear Severus when he entered the room.

"That booklet is useless."

Gwen screamed, clenching the book to her chest. Severus raised a brow before he took the chair next to Gwen. Gwen took in a deep breath.

"Don't do that." she hissed, trying to shake off her nerves. Severus smirked, putting his fingertips together. Gwen went back to her reading and didn't notice that Severus was watching her. At least, not till she turned a page and noticed he wasn't doing anything. Putting the book down, Gwen turned to him.

"Was there something you needed?"

"I am just sitting." He said innocently.

"And staring at me," added Gwen. Severus shrugged.

"Can I help that you are here?"

It was only then that Gwen realized how easy Severus was being around her. He used to radiate intense negative feelings but now, now Severus seemed almost relaxed next to her. After last night's confession, Gwen didn't find herself afraid of him anymore.

"Your comments at lunch were valid. When the Dark Lord has his functions, you are to be familiar with who is married to whom. It would reflect good on the Snape name if you don't offend anyone."

"I will do my best." said Gwen, with a touch of sarcasm. Severus leaned forward, his hand lightly brushing Gwen's cheek. Gwen looked at him, letting him touch her, while she tried to figure out what he was doing. As Severus leaned closer, Gwen felt her insides flip before his skin brushed hers. Gwen's eyes closed, inhaling Severus's sandalwood scent. Before pulling away, Severus pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Well done," he said softly, "Well done." Severus stroked her cheek one more time before leaving the staff room. Gwen could only stare at the closed door.

Gwen's afternoon classes were much the same, the students looking to her for guidance before falling back into the academic routine. By dinner, Gwen felt exhausted and her chest was hurting.

Had Poppy not been there to help, Gwen would of been covered in ugly scars. Gwen's skin did not show any trace of the trauma it had faced by Bellatrix's hand. Gwen had moments though, when she was tired, that her chest would hurt. Usually around her heart.

Gwen took her chair beside Severus, taking in a smooth calming breath. Severus looked over at her, catching the slight wince as Gwen rubbed her chest briefly. The Great Hall was noisy, the students seeming to finally get pass some of their fears, while the staff talked about their day of teaching. So no one paid any attention as the headmaster turned to his wife, taking her hand under the table. Gwen looked over at Severus, seeing concern on his face.

"Are you in pain?" he asked softly. Gwen gave him a small smile, surprised at feeling glad for his concern.

"Just tired." Gwen replied, squeezing his hand briefly. They didn't talk for the rest of the meal and when Gwen left to do her Head duties, Severus went with her. Severus was right: that booklet didn't tell her anything about her duties. Gwen found herself tucking first years in, touching their heads and whispering encouraging words to them. Many told her about the nightmares that had troubled them since the Dark Lord's rise to power and Gwen assured them that they were safe now. When she returned to the common room, Severus had already sent the boys to bed and was waiting for her.

"I will show you where you are to patrol." Severus offered Gwen his arm, which she took. Walking the dark castle with Severus, Gwen felt an overwhelming sense of calm. It was the first time she felt at ease since the fall of Dumbledore. Gwen knew that she was warming up to Severus, as his admission to being true to the light had helped Gwen trust him.

"Headmaster Snape. Professor Snape." Mr. Filch nodded respectfully as their paths crossed. Gwen hadn't seen Filch since he was acting as her guard and wasn't sure how to respond.

"Mr. Filch, I trust there haven't been any problems tonight?"

"Yes Headmaster. All the students are staying to their beds."

"And the perimeter of the school?"

"All the wards are working, I had Professor Cullen check before he went to bed."

"Thank you Mr. Filch."

"Night Headmaster. Professor." Filch nodded respectfully to Gwen again before he seemed to disappear into the dark. Gwen moved closer to Severus without realizing it. Severus smirked.

"Filch is harmless Gwendolyn. You have no reason to fear him."

"He unnerves me." admitted Gwen as they resumed their patrol. It was close to eleven when Severus took Gwen to their rooms. Gwen stopped in the entryway as Severus did not follow her inside.

"I have other duties before I can turn in." he told her. Gwen stepped towards him.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

Severus smirked. "No. Go to sleep Gwendolyn. You look exhausted. I won't be long."

"Alright, good night then." Gwen didn't know what was a proper farewell to her new husband and on impulse, pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. Severus raised a brow at this before his hands took her face and he kissed her lips. Gwen found her eyes closing, as she leaned into Severus. Who would believe that Severus's lips were so inviting and warm?

Severus pulled back and Gwen blinked her eyes to collect herself. He smirked, touching her cheek and telling her to go inside. Severus didn't leave till the portrait was sealed behind his wife.

* * *

><p>AN: _I have been asked if this story will change to a Mature rating and the answer is no. I'm not a smut writer and when I do write about Severus and Gwen together, it is something that I deemed necessary for the plot and to show what sort of relationship our two main characters are forming._

Thank yous to **LadyCorrisant**, **phoenixgirl18** and **Madmad237** for your encouragement! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Own nadda.

* * *

><p>Severus stood in the doorway, watching Gwendolyn as she slept. It was late, Severus had only just finished his letter writing for the day. He had to stop, as his hand was cramped and Severus had no quills that he could dictate to. Severus understood now, why Dumbledore's desk was always a mess of papers. Everyone and their godmother was writing Severus, about trivial things that Severus knew, would drive him insane before the term was over. With everything, like the Dark Lord... why didn't they just give up? What was the point of trying to change anything? Why fight that Mr. Hansen be allowed extra time on his assignments because he was dyslexic? What future is there for him?<p>

For anyone...

Gwendolyn was sleeping on Severus's side of the bed.

It hadn't fully sunken in, Gwendolyn being his wife. Severus wasn't sure it had even now but the Dark Lord wanted reports about the new marriages and if Severus thought everyone was doing their part. From the Glamours covering the majority of his staff, Severus knew something was happening between the new couples but he and Gwendolyn... Granted, it had only been a day. A single day of marriage. 24 full hours. 1,440 minutes. 86,400 seconds. Severus didn't know what to think, only that he and Gwendolyn had to consummate their relationship soon. Their marriage contract required consummation to be valid. In a few days, the paperwork would go through the motions in the Records department and someone will notice his invalid marriage license. The Dark Lord would know in a matter of hours.

Gwendolyn was sleeping on Severus's side of the bed.

It was all a sham. The Marriage law. Severus's view of marriage was no way romantic but he did believe that two people needed a basis of respect. Gwendolyn was scared of him, he had felt her fear and Severus didn't know how to handle that fear anymore. Before, he had tried to use it to get into her head, to figure her out but now? Severus didn't want to be like his father. He didn't want to control Gwendolyn, to beat her, or rape her. He wanted her to be safe, safe from the Dark Lord and every dark thing in the world.

Gwendolyn was sleeping on Severus's side of the bed.

Severus didn't have any feelings towards this witch, besides what any man would feel when he was put in the position to protect a woman from harm. Severus felt he could protect her and he had. First during the fight, from the crazed Bellatrix and now the Dark Lord.

Only for Gwendolyn to be forced into being his wife.

Gwendolyn shifted on the bed, tucking her hands under her cheek as a pillow. Severus frowned, letting his thoughts fall away, as he went to the closet, kicking off his shoes and removing his clothing. Once dressed for sleep, Severus moved in beside Gwendolyn's body. The witch stirred, as Severus settled against her. Her lips parted, a soft exhale, before she closed her lips.

Gwen didn't think much about waking up beside Severus or that his arm was beneath her head. She slipped out of bed, rubbing her tired eyes and stood under the hot spray till she was fully awake. Gwen quickly learned that Severus didn't care about modesty, hers or his own. By Friday morning, Gwen was feeling more comfortable sharing her living space with Severus.

Her only troubled thought, or at least, the strongest, was knowing their marriage wasn't valid. If she and Severus don't consummate as husband and wife, Gwen feared she may be passed to another wizard, like Amycus. Someone who would gladly beat and rape her into submission. Someone who wouldn't open doors for her, walk with her on her patrols; who in his own way, seemed to be trying to help Gwen in her new situation.

She had never thought of Severus as kind but that was the only word that Gwen thought fit his behavior. He was being kind with her. True, it was small insignificant things but coming from a wizard who was known for his cruelty and coldness, Severus Snape was being very kind to his new wife.

Gwen was on her break, in the staff room grading when Severus came in looking for her.

"Gwendolyn."

She looked up, her quill tip tapping on the desk.

"Did you want something Severus?"

"The rest of your classes for the day have been canceled."

"What?" Gwendolyn put aside her grading and stood. "Why did you do that? What reason do you have for taking away my teaching responsibilities?"

"Because if we don't consummate our marriage within the hour, Lucius will be forced to inform the Dark Lord that our marriage isn't valid."

Gwen's eyes widened before she looked away into the fire.

"Gwendolyn, we must —"

"I know." Gwen stopped him, looking at him. "Neither one of us has a choice. It would only make things worse for you and your position, if the Dark Lord doesn't think you are following orders." Gwen swallowed, her hands smoothing her robes. "Lucius knows?"

Severus nodded, going to the fireplace and withdrawing a pouch of Floo powder from his robes. They Flooed to their rooms, Severus brushing the soot from his robes as Gwen just stood there.

"Lucius is my friend Gwendolyn."

His eyes told Gwen that he didn't want harm to come to Lucius or his family. Gwen nodded her understanding and stepped closer to him.

"Tell me what to do." she asked, opening her hands to him. Severus took both her hands in his, lacing their fingers together.

Gwen was tangled in their sheets, her shoulders chilled from the dungeon air. Severus was getting dressed, tucking in his shirt before pulling on his vest. He kept glancing at Gwen, like he was making sure she was alright. Severus had guided Gwen through their consummation process, taking care with each step. It had been awkward and embarrassing for them both but each had pushed through those emotions till the contract would be satisfied. Gwen had covered herself with their sheet, as their bed was in disarray and she still wanted her sense of modesty.

"As Headmaster, I created a rule that allows staff members to skip Friday's dinner. If you want, you don't have to attend."

Gwen grinned. "You always hated mandatory meals. Even when we were younger."

Severus had forgotten that Gwen had been one of his fellow classmates.

"After dinner, I have business in my office to take care of. I will met you here for the beginning of your patrol."

"You don't have to come with me. I can handle the dark by myself." Gwen sat up, still protectively wrapped in their sheet. Severus look like he wanted to say something but summoned his outer robes instead.

"I will met you all the same. Till then." Severus turned to leave.

"Severus?"

He stopped at the door, turning, a flash of annoyance in his expression. Biting her lip, Gwen stood and hurried over to him. Wrapped in only a sheet, Severus thought she seemed slightly ridiculous. On tippy toes, Gwen pressed a firm kiss to his mouth. In their hour together, Gwen had grown in her confidence to kiss Severus. She stepped back.

"Don't work too hard."

Severus thought this amusing but didn't say so. Gwen watched him leave before looking at their room. This morning, it had been tidied by the castle elves and now... Gwen's clothes were everywhere, the blankets and pillows scattered on the floor. Even the chair for the vanity was on it's side from when Gwen had retreated to it earlier, when Severus's kisses made it hard to breathe and she needed to gather herself. Severus had allowed her a few moments, Gwen's knuckles white from griping the chair's back before he turned her, putting her hands on his chest and waiting.

It was then that Gwen realized how gentle Severus could be. He had waited patiently, allowing Gwen to gain her emotions before she stepped into his embrace. Severus's kisses were confident and hot on her skin and Gwen had melted.

She blushed now, recalling how Severus had taught her how to touch him and that she should voice what she liked or didn't. The experience was a lot more pleasant than Gwen thought possible. But then, women slept with men everyday that they didn't care for, right? And still find some satisfaction from it?

Searching through her discarded clothes, Gwen found her wand and began to put the room to rights.

Gwen didn't know what she expected dinner to be like, as if it should of changed because she and Severus were officially married. As always, Severus was reading official looking letters, while Gwen sat silently beside him. The students were alive with excitement, as Severus was allowing them to go to Hogsmeade this weekend. Gwen was relieved to see the happy faces, despite the rumors that many students were still being tortured for simple errors in judgement. Gwen wondered briefly is Severus knew or supported this action. A part of her hoped that Severus didn't condone the Carrow's teaching methods.

Gwen's attention was drawn to the staff door, as the hall had quieted. Smiling, she watched as a healed Professor Pomona Sprout entered the hall with a cane for assistance. Pomona had been tortured by Bellatrix as well, which had lead to Poppy putting the witch in stasis still she was healed. Bellatrix had actually removed vital organs from the herbologist, putting them in jars as the witch's body began to die. Lucky for her, Severus had heard her screams and had brought Poppy to her. Pomona had been removed from stasis Monday morning and Poppy had mentioned to Gwen that Pomona should wake any day now. Without thought, Gwen stood, walking to Sprout and giving her a tight hug. Gwen didn't notice the students clapping before returning to their meals. Gwen only noticed Severus's hand touched her back.

"Professor Sprout, your chair is beside Professor Trelawney." Severus motioned to the empty chair. Gwen stepped back from Pomona, who determinedly went to her chair without assistance. Sybill gave her a one armed hug before the two fell into conversation.

Turning to Severus, Gwen read something in his eyes but was unsure as to what it meant. Taking her seat, Gwen finished her dinner before going to her office to work. The corridors had a faint echo of student's voices, as Gwen walked deeper into the castle. The otherwise silence, unnerved Gwen, putting her on edge.

Walking past the door that had once been her prison, Gwen took in a sharp breath, as her chest began to hurt. She was rubbing at the pain, when Gwen was pushed into a dark alcove. Screaming, Gwen turned to fight the hands that grabbed at her person. A large hand cut off her screams and Gwen struggled in her captor's tight grip.

"I don't want to Silence you."said Amycus cruelly.

Gwen struggled more, digging her nails into his hand and kicking her legs. Swearing, Amycus slammed Gwen into the castle wall, knocking her head hard. Gwen saw stars and while she was still dazed, Amycus pinned her in a way that she was powerless to him.

Gwen had never been in close proximity to Amycus Carrow before, so she had never smelt his horrible breath or had felt his hot, sweaty, hands. She tried again to free herself but could barely move her head to the side. Gwen's eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she could see Amycus's face close to hers. Feelings to disgust pulsed through Gwen and she tried to think how to get her wand.

"I know Snape's secret," taunted Amycus, close to Gwen's ear. Gwen's heart jumped inside her chest and she tried to free herself again. Amycus chuckled at her vain attempts. "I know that Snape hasn't fulfilled the marriage contract. When the Dark Lord finds out, you will be mine."

Gwen felt the bile in her throat and almost choked for want of air. Amycus's hand was still firmly clasped over her mouth as the other held her by the neck. He brought his face closer, so that his horrible smell filled Gwen's senses.

"I will have complete control over you. You will won't be able to resist my will." he pressed his forehead against hers and Gwen closed her eyes in repulsion and fear. "You won't be able to resist my want."

Amycus moved the hand from Gwen's throat and Gwen immediately found herself able to reach her wand. Yelling the first spell that came to mind, Amycus was suddenly wrenched from Gwen's person and flown across the corridor; knocked out from his impact with the wall. Gwen didn't stick around to see if she had hurt Carrow and ran to her shared apartment with Severus. Once inside, with the warded portrait between her and anything Amycus might do to her, Gwen crumbled to the floor, holding her chest.

Gwen felt like Bella's cold hand was pumping her heart in her hands. The pressure made it hard for Gwen to calm herself and she felt light headed. When Gwen did pass out, it was to find relief in the darkness.

* * *

><p>AN: Just an FYI, I am an English major, so yeah, you may see some literary stuff I'm trying out.

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own a plant named Hotch, nothing else. HP's world (and Severus's) belongs to Rowling.

* * *

><p>"Mistress. Mistress, wake up."<p>

Gwen's lashes fluttered before she became aware that she was lying on the chilly castle floor. Sitting up, Gwen touched her now pain free chest and looked for the source of the voice. Gwen was surprised to see that it was the potion master that guarded the Snape apartment.

"Mistress, the portraits tell me Master Snape is on his way here."

"Thank you for telling me, master..?" Gwen hurried to her feet. The potion master smiled, bowing gracefully.

"I am Master Wolfe. You may call me Wolfe, mistress. Now, I must return to my post." Wolfe bowed again before slipping to the over side of his canvas. Gwen went to the bathroom, checking her appearance, glad to see that the bruises forming around her neck, were easily hidden by her collar. There were marks from Amycus's nails in her cheek but Gwen was able to cast a thin Glamour and they were gone. Hopefully Severus would think that Gwen was just covering up a zit or something.

"Gwendolyn?"

Gwen left the bedroom to find Severus standing in the livingroom. He had removed his outer teaching robes and appeared ready to depart for their patrols.

"I hear that Miss Parkinson was disciplined by Carrow tonight."

Gwen swallowed at the name but nodded.

"I best go check on her." she put her hand on Severus's offered elbow and they left their rooms together. Gwen wanted very much to know what Severus thought of Carrow's "discipline" but knew that it was a subject that should be discussed in private.

Pansy Parkinson's face was covered in tears and on her hand was a bloody _I will not gossip_. Gwen smoothed the poor girl, who had burst into fresh tears the moment Gwen appeared. The other Slytherin girls circled them, offering their own words of encouragement to Pansy. Gwen performed a simple healing charm, knowing that she couldn't prevent the words from scaring. After tucking each girl into their beds, Gwen went to the common room, to see Severus with Draco Malfoy.

"Your mother and father are well Draco. Surely they have written you?"

Draco shook his head, his expression sad and pale. Gwen couldn't imagine what the boy was going through, being the one who had killed Albus Dumbledore. Even within the Slytherin House, Draco was avoided and seen as an out cast. No one wanted to be seen with the boy who had killed the last thing between the Dark Lord's triumphant of the entire wizardry world.

"Father last wrote to congratulate me." said Draco before his eyes widened, seeing Gwen. Severus turned his head, seeing Gwen standing at the entrance to the girl's dormitory. Gwen saw no reason to hide her presence and went to stand beside Severus. She put a hand on Draco's shoulder, his eyes to widen in disbelief.

"I didn't mean to overhear your conversation with Headmaster Snape but if you would like, I can write to enquire why your mother hasn't written you. She loves you very much Draco and I know there must be a very good reason for her lack of contact."

Draco nodded and Gwen felt the overwhelming feeling that he needed a hug, some sort of comfort. But Gwen held herself back, patting his shoulder before sending him off to bed. Severus put Gwen's hand on his arm, leading her back into the corridor and through the castle. They were silent, walking the darkening and quiet school.

As they were returning to the dungeons, Severus and Gwen passed Amycus with his sister Alecto. Gwen felt her throat seize up, as Severus stopped to ask if everything was in order. As Amycus reported that all the students were in bed, his eyes would glance at Gwen, taking in her silence. Alecto's look, when Gwen turned her face to hers, was blank but Gwen knew that Alecto knew what her brother had done. The end of the conversation didn't come soon enough for Gwen.

Outside their portrait, Severus pulled Gwen close, pressing a kiss to her lips. A feeling of security flowed through Gwen, as she stepped closer into Severus's embrace. Severus's simple kiss turned into several as Gwen tried to keep that secure feeling from fading. Severus gently pulled Gwen away, a question in his eyes that he didn't voice.

"Don't work too late." whispered Gwen, finding it hard to speak. Severus nodded once and Gwen disappeared into their rooms. Going to the bathroom, Gwen lowered her collar to see a clear hand print on her throat. Removing her Glamour, she saw that she had five bruises forming. Knowing Severus wouldn't want her to leave their rooms, Gwen Flooed to the hospital wing. It was a plus for being married to the headmaster, the only person who was connected to the castle fireplaces.

The Hospital wing was silent and dark. Brushing the soot from her robes, Gwen silently went to Poppy's closed office door. Knowing that her friend was asleep inside, Gwen knocked a couple times. The door opened after what felt like an eternity and Poppy blinked the sleep from her eyes.

"Gwendolyn? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing too serious." Poppy allowed Gwen into her office and shut the door. "I need a favor Poppy."

"Anything dear." said Poppy, who no longer seemed sleepy at all. Gwen lowered her collar and Poppy narrowed her eyes. "That's a hand print."

"I need you to heal it Poppy. Right now."

Poppy was still frowning, as she preformed the spell that faded the hand from Gwen's skin.

"I never thought Severus would harm you Gwendolyn..."

"Please Poppy, don't think about it."

"You have bruises on your cheek." Poppy lifted Gwen's chin, so that the light was better. "Did Severus do this to you?"

"Poppy, please don't ask me questions." Gwen was barely able to hold in what had happened with Amycus but she also didn't want Poppy to think Severus had abused her. Poppy healed Gwen's bruises, promising that they weren't visible. Before leaving, Gwen hugged Poppy.

"Please Poppy, don't think ill of Severus. He is a good man and won't harm me."

Gwen left before Poppy could ask any more questions. Flooing back to her room, Gwen changed into a nightgown and crawled into bed exhausted.

Her sleep was rudely disturbed as Severus filled their room with light. Blinking at the sudden light, Gwen moved to sit up in bed when she felt Severus taking her arm, pulling her towards him.

"You used the Floo. Where did you go?"

Gwen cursed herself for forgetting that Severus knew whenever the Floo was activated.

"Where did you go?" he demanded.

"I went to see Poppy."

"Why?"

"I just wanted to talk to her."

"You're lying." hissed Severus, taking her chin and looking into her eyes. Gwen instantly closed her eyes, preventing him from invading her mind through Legilimency. "What are you hiding?"

"I just wanted to talk to Poppy. You seemed concerned about me walking the castle at night, so I thought you wouldn't mind me using the Floo instead."

Severus released her chin and Gwen looked at him under her lashes. It was clear that Severus didn't want to believe her story but didn't want to force the truth from Gwen either. Gwen didn't know what was running through Severus's mind, but she knew that what had happened with Amycus was worse.

"Lets just get some sleep." she said gently. Severus didn't look at Gwen, going into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Gwen took a deep breath before forcing herself to lie back down and snuggled back into sleep.

The weekend was very slow for Gwen, who found herself sitting in their livingroom grading. She told herself she wasn't hiding but no matter how many times Gwen said the words, she didn't believe them. Severus seemed to avoid Gwen, spending all his time in his office. He came to bed late, long after Gwen was asleep.

Gwen felt very guilty whenever she thought about Severus. He had been so kind to her during their first week together and how did Gwen repay him? She lied to him, keeping a horrible secret from him. A part of her knew that Severus would protect her from Amycus, but Gwen also feared that maybe, Severus would blame her.

She was worried about Severus's Sunday meeting with the Dark Lord, something that both Carrows attended as well. Gwen wondered how Amycus would bring up Severus's marriage or if Amycus would speak alone to Severus, trying to blackmail him. Coldness filled Gwen, whenever her traitorous mind replayed Amycus's words.

_You won't be able to resist my want..._

Those words followed Gwen everywhere. They were always present in her mind, at meals when Amycus was only a couple people away from her, and when Severus walked her to their rooms.

_I know Snape's secret._

Surprisingly, it was these words that had scared Gwen the most. When Amycus had said them, Gwen's mind instantly went to Severus's loyalty to the Order of the Phoenix and not the Dark Lord. It was a relief to hear it was only their marriage contract that Amycus knew about. Though Gwen did wonder how Amycus could possibly had known. Gwen wasn't worried that she would be given to Amycus, as her marriage to Severus was sealed. For Amycus to have Gwen, he would have to kill Severus. Gwen knew that Severus could easily kill Amycus Carrow.

"Then why didn't you tell him?" she demanded the room. The room didn't answer her and Gwen rubbed her tired eyes before resuming her work.

After Severus had left to see the Dark Lord, Gwen found it hard to sleep. It was late, she was tired, but her mind won't stop playing Amycus's words. Gwen was worried for Severus's safety. She worried that Amycus would weaken the Dark Lord's trust in Severus. When Gwen finally did fall to sleep, it was to live nightmares.

Dreams filled with Amycus's words and Severus being harmed by the Dark Lord. Amycus's hands on Gwen. The scent of his breath and the fear. Severus being killed. Tortured. While Gwen was unable to save him.

Gwen jerked awake from such a nightmare, realizing that Severus was asleep beside her. Sudden relief filled her and Gwen moved to hug Severus's torso. She hadn't realized how tightly she was clinging to him, till Severus made a comment about needing oxygen.

"I'm sorry." Gwen pulled back, looking at his face in the dim room. Severus wiped the tears that were steaming down her face.

"Why are you crying?"

"I was worried about you." admitted Gwen, putting her head to his chest. Severus's hand began to stroke her hair and Gwen closed her eyes.

"There is nothing to worry about Gwendolyn. Everything will be alright."

Gwen wanted very much to believe him.

* * *

><p>AN: _Do people really have nightmares after they're attacked or suffer some horrific event? Yes, they do. Not all but yes, it does happen. I did do some research here, as the whole nightmare thing is almost a cliche now here on fanfic. Hoping that this will help Gwendolyn and Severus bond a little ;o)_

Thank you **phoenixgirl18** and **kristen** for your reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, doesn't belong to me :o)

* * *

><p>Gwen's nightmares only increased, till Gwen dreaded going to sleep. Her body was exhausted, her mind frazzled by her poor sleep. Gwen lay awake most nights, dreading the image of a dead Severus at her feet or Amycus's disgusting breath on her throat.<p>

Gwendolyn didn't know that Severus was aware of her nightmares, that when she struggled to wake, Severus had already felt her fear. It was hard to miss, as Gwendolyn woke struggling in their bed or whispering nonsense in her sleep. He said nothing though, wanting Gwendolyn to come to him only if she wanted to. Her lie about the Floo still bothered him slightly and Severus didn't want to force Gwendolyn's confidence.

In the weeks that followed, Professor Sprout was married to Professor Bloom, the first plural marriage at Hogwarts. Daniel seemed overwhelmed at the very thought of having two wives but Sybill welcomed herbologist as her sister-wife. Severus moved Daniel and his wives to a larger set of rooms higher in the castle. The students were buzzed about the news for a few days before they went back into their studies. Gwen's students were preforming well in her classes and the Slytherin students had opened up to her easily about their troubles. Gwen almost felt like a surrogate mother, smoothing their fears, tucking them in at night and giving advice about how to do one's hair. Life would of been well, if it weren't for the nightmares that plagued her.

After that first Sunday, Amycus seemed very hostile towards Gwen. Gwen made sure never to be alone when walking the corridors or when she was out on the school grounds, but whenever her path crossed Amycus, she could feel his hatred for her. She knew part of that hate was directed to Severus but Severus seemed unaware of the tension between the Dark Arts teacher and the potion mistress.

Halloween was approaching fast and during the weekly staff meetings, Mr. Filch reported his preparations. Gwen was very surprised to learn that it was Mr. Filch who decorated the Great Hall each year, planning the themes and even made suggests as to what should be included in the feast. Granted, in the past Dumbledore had also been a part of the planning but mostly it appeared to be Mr. Filch. Gwen wondered if it was Mr. Filch's favorite holiday, as he seemed very eager to share his plans with Severus and the staff.

The Carrows's didn't want to hold a Halloween feast at all but Severus ignored them, saying that the students needed something to look forward to, and would keep them focused on their schoolwork. The Carrow's delighted in planning their detentions for Halloween night.

"You look terrible."

Gwen jumped at Severus's words. It was late, Gwen had been grading to put off going to bed. She didn't recall hearing Severus come in.

"You need to get more sleep." Severus was removing his shoes, sending them to their room, followed closely by his outer robes. Severus plopped himself down beside Gwen on the couch and stretched out to get comfortable.

"I'm fine." murmured Gwen, resting her head on Severus's shoulder. Severus let her rest a few moment before he pulled Gwen into his arms and carried her into their room. Gwen was too tired to protest, letting Severus lie her down and then change her into her nightgown. As Severus changed his own clothes, Gwen crawled beneath their covers and hugged her pillow. Severus put out the lights before he slipped in beside her, pulling her to rest on his chest. His fingers ran through her hair, freeing it from its bun and twirling her long locks around his finger.

"Are you still having nightmares?" asked Severus into the dark. Gwen opened her eyes, unaware that Severus had known of her dreams. The dark and Severus's closeness, gave Gwen the impression of being safe.

"Yes."

"What are you dreaming about? Talking may help them go away." Severus yawned, rubbing his cheek in Gwen's hair. Gwen took a breath before she responded.

"I dream that something bad happens to you. That you get hurt or worse... Something always prevents me from being able to help you, so I am defenseless, forced to watch you get hurt."

Severus didn't speak, instead bringing them onto their sides. Lifting her chin, Severus looked into Gwen's eyes before he kissed her softly.

"I can take care of myself Gwendolyn. Your nightmares won't come true."

Even though Gwen knew Severus couldn't promise her such a thing, she hugged him tighter and let herself believe him. Gwen pressed soft kisses along his neck, along his jaw before kissing his mouth. Severus's hands went into her hair, holding her close as he returned her desperate kiss.

Severus looked at Gwendolyn, his fingers playing with her hair, as she lay fast asleep beside him. He was surprised himself how easy it was for Gwendolyn to fit into his life. Severus always thought he'd live and die a bachelor, so the simple fact that Gwendolyn didn't mind the cold dungeons and hadn't put up frilly curtains, was a high point.

He was also glad that his wife was no longer scared of him. Severus would not deny that the knowledge that he was still loyal to Dumbledore, was what had convinced Gwendolyn to trust him. If he allowed himself the admittance, Severus preferred the Gwendolyn that came out after the fall of Dumbledore. Before she had been suspicious of him. Now, Gwendolyn was like his secret ally, supporting him and caring for him.

His hand stopped running through her long locks. _Caring? Did Gwendolyn care for him? _Her behavior almost seemed so, with her refilling his coffee, fixing his collar or adding food to his plate when she thought he wasn't looking. _Was that caring? Or was it something else, something that was less personal or intimate?_ Severus shook his head. It was silly and pointless for him to dwell on what might be Gwendolyn's feelings towards him. There was still a war raging and romance had no place.

Gwendolyn's body suddenly tensed and Severus watched her face, as it twisted as if in pain. Knowing it had to be her dream again, Severus gently opened her eye before invading Gwendolyn's dream.

'_You won't be able to resist my want...' Severus took in the scene. A man who looked very similar to Amycus Carrow had Gwendolyn chained to the floor. She was completely naked, her cheeks wet with tears and her wrists bleeding in her attempt to escape. Amycus pressed a kiss to her neck, Gwendolyn's body shaking. _

'_I will have complete control over you...' Amycus flicked his tongue over her ear. _

'_You will be mine...' _

_The scene changed, Gwendolyn dressed in teaching robes and walking deep into the dungeons. Severus followed her, as she made several turns. Suddenly Gwendolyn was running, Bellatrix's voice seemed to deafen Severus. _

'_The Dark Lord isn't happy Genie, someone must be punished...' Gwendolyn started to scream as she was now surrounded on all sides by wall. Bellatrix's laughter vibrated through Severus, causing him to mentally wince before returning his attention to Gwendolyn._

'_Come out, come out Genie...' taunted Bellatrix. Shadows were everywhere and Gwendolyn was running in a forest, her bare arms getting scratched as she ran through the trees._

'_Severus! Where are you?' Gwendolyn looked frantic and Severus could only watch as the shadows overtook her, her body trying to fight but wasn't strong enough. _

'_No, please, stop.' Cried Gwendolyn. Severus felt the bile in his throat, seeing himself at the Dark Lord's feet. His body was horribly mutilated yet he was alive. His dull eyes stared into Gwendolyn's, who was half dead herself but didn't seem to notice. _

'_Stop hurting him, I'll do anything you want, just please stop it.' Severus's stomach churned again as Gwendolyn was seized and attacked by Death Eaters._

Severus pulled out of Gwendolyn's dream, his skin pale and covered in sweat. Gwendolyn was silently mumbling to herself and turned her face away from him. Throwing off his covers, Severus summoned his robes.

Gwen noticed that Amycus and Alecto Carrow weren't at breakfast or lunch. Everyone was relieved and both meals were pleasant for the staff and students. Gwen did wonder where Severus was at but put it in the back of her mind as she taught the last of her classes. On impulse, Gwen went to Severus's office before dinner. The gargoyle let Gwen in and she peaked her head into Severus's office.

Severus was reading, his glasses low on his nose. He glanced up.

"Gwendolyn, come in."

Gwen closed the door behind her. Severus removed his glasses, tucking them into his vest pocket before he motioned for Gwen to sit. Gwen felt suddenly nervous.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Severus shook his head.

"You came to my office, you tell me."

This made Gwen feel foolish, as Severus had probably just been too busy to attend meals today. Though she would look more foolish if she didn't say anything at all...

"I noticed you weren't at breakfast or lunch today."

Severus was watching Gwen over his touching fingertips.

"I wanted to make sure everything was alright." she added, when Severus didn't say anything. He groaned, sitting up in his chair and began stacking parchment.

"I have a lot of work to do Gwendolyn. Was there anything else?"

Gwen felt snubbed but didn't let it show on her face. Deciding it would be in her interest just to leave, Gwen stood and without a word, left for the Great Hall.

There was tension when Severus took his chair at the center of the staff table. Gwen's head didn't turn in his direction once and she purposely held a long conversation with Poppy. When everyone was well into their meal, Severus stood and caught everyone's attention. Gwen looked as well, as it would of been childish otherwise.

"Professor Carrow and Professor Carrow have been promoted by the Dark Lord. Their new positions requires that they no longer teach and live within the school."

There was a stunned silence following this. At the reminder of the Dark Lord but also the Carrows, who hadn't been seen all day.

"As such, Muggle Studies will now be taught by the Bloody Baron and Dark Arts by Professor Moody. They will begin teaching tomorrow."

A cheer ran through the students before Severus reminded them to stay in line before taking his seat. Gwen stared ahead, her mind spinning. Amycus promoted? When? This seemed a very sudden change of events. And Alecto as well? What were the odds of both Carrows impressing the Dark Lord enough to rise above teacher? Gwen didn't know how she felt, besides relieved. Amycus was no longer in the castle.

He was no longer a threat.

"It wasn't easy to convince the Dark Lord that the Bloody Baron knew anything about Muggles."

Gwen turned towards Severus, as he said this very softly. The noise surrounding them protected Severus's words from reaching anyone but their own ears.

"That's why you didn't see me today."

Gwen felt a part of her soften. The part that had been hard set on ignoring Severus till he apologized. This was the closest Severus Snape ever came to apologizing for his behavior.

"What _does_ the Bloody Baron know about Muggles?" Gwen asked with a small grin. Severus seemed to relax at her smile, leaning back in his chair.

"Nothing actually but he wanted to fill the position. As he is dead and already lives in the castle, I didn't need to argue about his salary."

Gwen smiled at this, shaking her head and returning to her dinner. Some time after that, Gwen took hold of Severus's hand under the table.

* * *

><p><strong>LadyZadora<strong> - _yeah, it is kinda dark but I am trying to expand my scope. I usually write silly, happy stories and wanted to try my hand out at something else. Thanks for your review! I'm pleased you're enjoying the story so far._


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: As always, I love the support and reviews my readers have given me! This chapter was posted because of **Qwestriria**'s review. Enjoy :o)

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

* * *

><p>"I want you to learn Occlumency."<p>

Gwen looked up from her grading. It was late and Gwen had thought Severus was already in bed. No, Severus stood in the doorway to their room dressed in his pj's. His face was serious. Gwen put down her quill and Severus pushed himself off the doorframe.

"If you were ever to be in the Dark Lord's presence, he would use Legilimency to see where your loyalty lies. If he finds out that you aren't a full supporter, he may have you killed as an example."

Gwen paled at the clear threat her unprotected mind would cause her but also to Severus.

"I think it would be best if you let Mr. Malfoy teach you."

Gwen shook her head, standing. "I am not letting Lucius Malfoy anywhere near my mind."

"I wasn't referring to Lucius." he said plainly. Gwen's mouth dropped open.

"You mean Draco? He's just a boy. What if he sees that you..." Severus's look stopped Gwen from saying more.

"We can trust Draco to do this."

"Why can't you teach me?" Besides the trust issue, it seemed odd to Gwen that a student would be teaching her such a difficult piece of magic.

"I am far too busy and I think..." he paused, trying to find the right words it seemed. "For your own privacy, I think it's best that I don't know your mind well enough to break through your defenses."

"But we can trust Draco Malfoy to?" she didn't mean to raise her voice but Gwen did. Severus straightened his long body.

"You will begin your lessons this Saturday and continue until Draco thinks you are ready to be tested."

"But—"

"That is the end of it Gwendolyn." Severus's tone was firm. "You must protect your mind from the Dark Lord. Your life and the students, may depend on it."

Severus retreated back into their room and Gwen glared into the fireplace.

"Great. No pressure." she muttered.

"Gwendolyn."

Gwen screamed when Severus popped his head back into their room. Glaring at his smirking expression, Gwen smoothed her hands over her dressing robe and asked what he wanted now.

"Aren't you coming?" Severus's head disappeared before Gwen could argue. Growling under her breath, Gwen organized her things back into her bag before going into the bedroom. She found herself walking straight into Severus's waiting arms and didn't have time to even squeak before she was being thoroughly kissed. When they parted, Gwen let out a long sigh, opening her eyes.

Gwen's arms were wrapped around Severus's shoulders, his arms hugging her tight to his torso. Both were breathing heavy.

"What was that for?" asked Gwen, her voice betraying how his kiss had affected her. Severus didn't say anything, simply bringing Gwen's lips back to his own. Gwen found that she was satisfied with this response and allowed Severus to edge her closer to their bed.

The fire was slowly dying as Gwen lazily traced designs and symbols on Severus's arm. They were tangled together, catching their breath and soaking in each other's warmth. Severus lay looking up at the ceiling, as Gwen stroked and smoothed her fingers along his skin. Gwen propped herself up on Severus's chest, getting his attention.

"Why were the Carrows suddenly promoted?"

Severus's expression made it clear that he didn't want to discuss this now but Gwen ignored this.

"I got the impression that they weren't that high up in the Death Eater circle for the Dark Lord to pay any attention to them."

He remained silent, as Gwen continued to push.

"They're stupid. Cruel and sadistic but stupid. I am sure even the Dark Lord knows that they aren't worthy of any position. Unless, they really didn't get a promotion and you just made that up..."

A flash of guilt crossed Severus's eye and Gwen tensed. Their conversation about Occlumency and Legilimency came fresh to her mind, as there had been no prompting to Severus's announcement that Gwen should learn.

"You entered my mind. Didn't you."

Gwen didn't know what to think as Severus said that he had. Gwen suddenly felt very naked and exposed. Pushing herself away from Severus, Gwen pulled on her dressing robe and went to stand by the fire.

"Why?" she said to the embers. Severus dragged a hand over his face before sitting up.

"I knew you had lied to me. Something was troubling you."

Gwen turned. "That doesn't give you reason to invade my mind."

Severus frowned. "I don't need reason Gwendolyn. Watching you dream isn't something I need permission to do."

Silence fell between them till Severus stood, coming to put his arms around Gwen's waist. Despite her anger, Gwen didn't move away from his touch. Severus placed a kiss to her hair.

"Why didn't you tell me about Amycus?"

Her body shuddered at the name and Gwen leaned her head back into Severus.

"I don't know. I was scared," she whispered.

"You don't need to hide your fear from me."

"Carrow seemed like such a small thing compared to all your other responsibilities."

"Gwendolyn," Severus turned her to face him. Gwen found her eyes locking with his black ones. "You are my responsibility, as is your safety. Amycus broke several laws by simply being alone with you. By attacking your person, he sealed his own fate."

At Gwen's confused face, Severus went on.

"In the Marriage Law, Lucius added clauses that would protect witches from those who are not her betrothed or spouse, who wished to harm them in anyway. Once married, a witch can not be touched by another married wizard but her husband. If there is reasonable evidence to support that the wizard's actions towards the witch happened, he would be punished. If the witch had allowed it to happen, she too would be punished. If anyone else was involved, either indirectly or in the action its self, they too would be punished.

"Amycus confessed everything that happened when I confronted him. As did Alecto, who apparently encouraged him. They apparently weren't aware of the consequences for touching another's wife. I reported their behavior to the Dark Lord."

Gwen felt the need to hold onto Severus, who solemnly went on.

"As our marriage is valid, Amycus had nothing to protect him. He and Alecto are now stripped of any privilege they carried, including their spouses. Aurora will be given to Jonathan, which I think will be a blessing for Aurora."

"She is no longer Carrow's? But we don't have divorce like Muggles."

"Only the Dark Lord can terminate a marriage contract. He wanted Amycus and Alecto to suffer for their actions."

Gwen buried her face into Severus's chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how, or how you would react. I thought because Amycus was a Death Eater..."

"Lets not think of it anymore." murmured Severus, pressing Gwen close. "But in the future, know that you can tell me anything."

Gwen agreed and allowed Severus to pull her back to their bed. Snuggling close to Severus, Gwen pressed a kiss to his chest before closing her eyes to sleep.

Saturday seemed to creep up on Gwen and she found herself in the dungeons with Draco. Apparently Draco hadn't questioned Severus's reasons for wanting a student to teach his wife how to protect her mind. Gwen still didn't know why Severus trusted Draco but as she trusted her husband, Gwen kept her thoughts to herself.

"Well Draco, I am in your hands, what shall we do first?" asked Gwen, standing in front of him. Gwen took in Draco, noting how pale and sickly he looked. The bags under his eyes were darker and his eyes looked red shot.

"You must learn to clear your mind." said Draco, moving desks against the wall with a wave of his wand. Next he spelled two books into cushions. Draco sat down cross legged and Gwen sat on the other pillow. "You will have to learn how to control your emotions, so that you may empty your mind of anything you don't want others to know about."

Gwen nodded. It didn't seem too hard.

"You will find professor, that when someone uses Occlumency against you, clearing your mind is not an easy task."

Gwen closed her eyes, trying to clear her thoughts. She focused on her breathing, feeling her chest rise and fall with each breath. Gwen was feeling very relaxed when Draco told her to open her eyes.

"Legilimens!"

Gwen watched as her family flashed before her... her joy of being sorted into Slytherin... her best friend Anna's laughter... Gwen tried to push Draco out but couldn't clear her mind. Gwen felt her stomach tighten, as Draco saw the memory of Gwen dueling with Bellatrix... Severus's intense eyes looking into hers...

"Get out!" screamed Gwen. Gwen was breathing hard, as a Draco frowned at her.

"You hardly even tried professor. You must do better if you are to protect your mind. Again."

Gwen was arguing with her mother... Gwen running away to spend the weekend with her cousin Sirius... Jacob Thomas winking at Gwen from across the library... Severus's mutilated body before her...

"No!"

"Professor?"

Gwen blinked, looking up at the ceiling. Turning her head, she saw a concerned Draco with Severus kneeling next to her.

"What happened?"

"You pushed me out of your mind before fainting."

Gwen nodded, sitting up with a groan. Merlin her head was hurting.

"We should stop. Practice clearing your mind each night before going to bed. I'll see you in class professor." Draco left Gwen sitting on the floor, massaging her aching temples. Severus offered a potion to her, which Gwen noted was a headache drought. She swung it back, gagging on the horrible taste before she looked at Severus.

"How long was I out?"

"Not very long." Severus offered his hands to her and helped Gwen to her feet. She felt dizzy, clinging to Severus's sleeves.

"I don't like that Draco has access to my mind."

"He has for a long time Gwendolyn. Now you just know about it."

Gwen glared at him before letting him led her into the corridor. Gwen felt confused as they walked in the wrong direction than to their apartment.

"Severus, where are we going?"

"I thought it was time we moved into the headmaster's apartments."

* * *

><p>AN: Mmm, where is this going? Find out soon ;o)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Claim nothing, make nothing.

* * *

><p>The apartment was the same as when Gwen had been healing. The livingroom was like the one in the dungeons, except it was larger and was clearly set up for visitors. They had a small kitchen which was fully stocked. The master bedroom's only addition was a vanity that was now beside the closet. While Severus was in his office working, Gwen went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Gwen's eyes almost popped out of her head, seeing the large spacious bathtub, a separate shower and a double sink with mirror.<p>

Deciding she couldn't wait for a bubble bath, Gwen filled the tub before shedding her clothing. Leaning back in the vanilla scented bath, Gwen let out a pleasurable sigh. The warm water soaked into her tired body, relieving any tension in the witch's muscles and allowing Gwen to relax completely.

The water didn't cool, so Gwen didn't know when it was that she opened her eyes to see Severus leaning in the doorframe. His expression was thoughtful and Gwen dipped her shoulders beneath the bubble's surface.

"Have you been there long?" she asked, feeling unnerved at Severus's ability to sneak up on her. Her husband said nothing, summoning a towel from the rack and holding it open to her. Gwen felt somewhat disappointed that her bath was over but she stood, allowing Severus to wrap her within the towel. Gwen met his eye, when his arms remained around her person.

Holding her gaze, Severus easily lifted Gwen out of the tub and placed her feet on the fluffy rug. Gwen didn't know what to do, as Severus continued to hold her against him. After what felt like a small eternity, Severus brushed his lips against her forehead.

"Tomorrow I have to report on the Hogwarts staff and spouses."

Gwen stiffened. "You mean, the Dark Lord is having you spy on them?"

Severus nodded. "There has been some talk about monitoring the relations between husband and wife with magic, so that we know who is faithfully following the Marriage Law and who may need punishment."

Gwen didn't know what she thought about this. It didn't surprise her, the Dark Lord clearly didn't care about people and their lives. He only cared about raising up a new generation that would be molded to his ideals.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I think, that come Monday, every witch and wizard will be submitting to a magical tracker. If they are found not to be meeting the quota the Dark Lord has set, they will be punished."

Gwen swallowed. "What quota?"

"There is a quota for each couple, depending on how many wives the husband has. If he has two wives, he must spend at least two nights a week with each and alternate one night between both. If he has more than two wives, he must spend each night with one wife during the week and may have Sundays to himself."

"What about wizards with only one wife?" It had not gone unnoticed to Gwen that he had skipped the quota that would be required of them. Severus's face was serious.

"No less then four times a week."

Gwen felt her spine tingle at this but only nodded her head. As she could count on one hand how many times she and Severus had been sexually active, Gwen knew they would really have to step up on their intimacy together. Knowing Severus didn't want to force her to have intercourse with him, Gwen knew she would have to communicate to him that she was comfortable being intimate with him. Yes, it was still very new to her and at times awkward but Gwen knew that with time, it would become easier for the both of them.

Gwen's wet shoulders felt cold and she tried to suppress a shiver. Severus's body was still pressed against hers, so her shiver was felt between them. Severus removed his arms from Gwen, who held her towel close.

"It's very late." Severus left Gwen in the bathroom. Drying off and combing her hair, Gwen poked her head into the master bedroom to see that Severus was already in bed and was reading from a potion magazine. His glasses were low on his nose and Gwen felt a small thrill run through her. Something about seeing Severus wearing his reading glasses was a turn on.

Gwen blushed to herself at this realization but also because she felt that now familiar warmth between her legs. Delaying going to bed, Gwen dried her hair with her wand and combed it again. Turning to the mirror, Gwen looked at herself. Her dark brown hair fell straight around her shoulders, almost past the middle of her back. Her peach skin was clear, slightly pink from washing her face earlier. Gwen's crystal blue eyes were the only feature that she liked about herself. Her lashes were naturally long, framing her eyes in a very feminine way.

Did Severus think she was pretty?

Gwen's height was average for a witch and her frame was on the curvy side. Her body was soft and her curves were proportionate. All the walking up and down stairs kept Gwen's legs firm and toned, much to her relief. Gwen enjoyed running for exercise but since coming to Hogwarts, she had not found the time to do her favorite past time.

Severus was still reading when Gwen walked to their closet to dress. Her heartbeat quickened and Gwen wondered if Severus had any idea what his glasses did to her. Disrobing, Gwen slipped into a nightgown before she moved in beside Severus on the bed. He continued reading as Gwen stared at him, her eyes focused on his lips.

Her eyes moved along her jaw, to his ear before meeting his eye. Severus turned his head, seeming to sense her look. His brow raised as Gwen leaned forward and kissed him. Severus didn't move, not till Gwen moved his magazine aside and moved above him. His arm encircled her waist, hugging her close, as he deepened their kiss. Gwen opened her eyes, meeting his and made a sort of purring sound. They parted for breath.

"What was that for?" his voice was husky. Gwen smiled, removing his skewed glasses and sending them to the night stand. Her fingers locked behind his neck. Gwen's gown had ridden up, making it easier to hug Severus's hips between her legs. Severus's hands felt large and warm through the thin material covering Gwen's body.

She didn't say anything and Severus tucked Gwen's hair behind her ear before stroking her cheek. Gwen closed her eyes, leaning till their foreheads rested together. Gwen continued to smile, as Severus's face softened and he slowly began to grin.

Severus opened his eyes lazily, Gwendolyn's warm body curled along his own. Gwendolyn had surprised Severus last night in her initiation (and he wasn't complaining). If anything, it had been a lot more fun for the both of them. Last night Severus saw a side of Gwendolyn he had never seen before. She was playful, even flirtatious, and bold in their love making.

Gwendolyn's breathing changed and Severus watched her slowly wake up. She opened her eyes, smiling at Severus.

"Good morning." Gwendolyn stretched her body like a cat before she snuggled up against him. Severus brushed the hair from her face.

"It certainly is, Gwendolyn." Severus enjoyed the deep blush that covered his wife's cheeks before he pressed a kiss to her forehead, holding her close. He moved his kisses along her face, stopping at her mouth. Gwendolyn's lashes fluttered. "I have to work."

Gwendolyn looked disappointed but said nothing as Severus left her embrace, pulling on a dressing robe. By the time Severus was fully dressed and groomed, Gwendolyn was fast asleep.

It was convenient for Severus and Gwendolyn to live in the headmaster's apartment. Severus only had to open a door and there was his office. He went right into his work, sorting important matters from those things he could care less about. Severus was well into his paperwork, when Professor Alastor Moody knocked on his door. Severus mentally checked himself, as any conversation with Moody would be strained.

"Enter."

Alastor Moody, Ex-Auror, had suffered much since the rise of the Dark Lord. Many Death Eaters were thrilled at the chance to dismember the auror who had sent them to prison. Moody's was hideous to beheld, covered in scars from spells and knifes. His one good leg was now gone, leaving Moody with a very odd looking walk. He still looked half starved.

It took Severus several weeks to convince the Dark Lord that Moody was better alive than dead. It took another month to convince him that Moody would be a good resource for Severus at the school. Not only did Moody have experience in the Dark Arts but he was still connected with the Order of the Phoenix. For Severus to still play his role and while Dumbledore dead, Moody would act as Severus's go between with the Order.

Moody hated the idea but as Dumbledore had discussed the matter before his death, the ex-Auror didn't have much of a choice. Moody didn't trust Severus, just as Severus didn't trust Moody. It was only Dumbledore's trust in the both of them, that allowed the two wizards to be in the same room together. The fact that Severus had saved Moody from a horrible death, was never mentioned between the two of them.

"Have a seat Moody." Severus placed a Silencing Spell around the room as the professor took a chair. Moody's fake eye darted around Severus's eye. It was clear that this meeting could be very tense.

"Tonight I will be reporting to the Dark Lord." Severus leaned casually back in his chair, fingertips together. "I will be reporting on the staff marriages and any... disloyalties shown. It was brought to my attention by an anonymous source Moody, that you verbally discredit the Dark Lord in your classes."

Moody lifted his head in a defiant way.

"I'm not about to change my views because that bastard is in charge."

Severus's face grew very serious.

"While here in the school, you will not voice such opinions. You are here under the pretense that you have submitted to Imperius. Meaning that you are no longer capably of falling into your old ways of thinking. If anyone, here at school, in Hogsmeade, even at the bloody train station, thinks otherwise, you are dead. As will many others who are part of the resistance against the Dark Lord. Do I make myself clear?"

Moody bit his tongue.

"Now on to other matters. Have you heard from Potter recently?"

Moody nodded.

"They found another Horcux and are in the process of destroying it. Hermione seems to have some ideas as to how. He's to check in after it is destroyed."

Severus nodded.

"Are they aware they were sighted last week?"

"Yes and they are taking extra precautions. They preformed a memory charm on the Death Eater that was following them so he was unable to remember exactly where he had seen them. Their supplies are running very low, which is why Ron risked going into the wizardry world in the first place. Harry wanted to know if it would be possible to send money or supplies soon."

"We will deal with that latter." said Severus. "What about the Order? Last week you reported that Lupin may have some interesting developments."

Moody nodded.

"Remus has been hired — with the use of some Polyjuice potion — by the Ministry, to act as one of Lucius's secretary. He will have access to important meetings, documents and overall workings of the Ministry. When the time comes, he will be in position to head our attack on the ministry."

"An attack on the Ministry is unnecessary. As I have stated many times now." growled Severus. Moody didn't look convinced.

"How can we possibly trust your man to turn when the time comes? By what I hear, he's thriving under the bastard's new rules. He has power, position — and how many wives now?"

Severus sat up straight.

"It is important that he also plays his part to the fullest, Moody. The Dark Lord is _awarding_ brides to all he deems most faithful. It's a sign of his trust in them and their bloodline."

"Yet you still only have one." mocked Moody. Severus's finger twitched as he reigned in his anger. Yes, he only had one wife but what Moody didn't know was that the Dark Lord was constantly suggesting who would be _suitable_ to be wife of his most trusted follower. Severus had been able to find something discrediting in all, without the women having to loose their lives but it was enough that they were not deemed suitable to marry. Ironically, the majority of Lucius Malfoy's wives were originally going to be Severus's.

"I would hold my tongue Moody. Only last week, Lucius and I were discussing your marriage status."

Moody's lip curled.

"Even under a Imperius curse, no one is safe from the Dark Lord's wish to boost the population." Severus sneered.

"Do you have any information for the Order?" Moody's tone expressed his distaste but that was all. Severus leaned casually back in his chair.

"Tomorrow a law will be finalized that will dictate how often wizards must have intercourse with their wives. Wizards and witches will be subjected to a wedding ring that will keep track and report back to the Marriage Department whether or not they are compiling. If found lacking, the wizard will be punished."

Moody's face was disgusted.

"Why does the bastard want the population to boost so quickly? To take over the world? We can do that any time we want."

"True but I suspect that the Dark Lord has alternatives motives. Be it a generation brainwashed with pure blood propaganda or an army, Potter needs to destroy the remaining Horcruxes. Our world may be irreversible to change if the Dark Lord remains alive long enough for that to happen."

* * *

><p>AN: _Hope you're all enjoying your Friday night. I thought I'd treat you all to an update!_

_Thank you_ **Madmad237**_ for your review!_


	15. Chapter 15

Since becoming Severus's wife, Gwen had noticed that she had hardly any contact with any of the staff. She found time to visit Poppy but everyone else seemed in their own worlds. Gwen had made friends with several of them and was surprised to realize that she hadn't talked to many of them in months. Gwen could only conclude that it was because of the Marriage Law. Combined with students, grading, House duties, patrols and staff meetings, there wasn't much time left over to socialize. The time that Gwen had her free period didn't match anyone else's schedule but Severus's.

Gwen smiled to herself, realizing this. _Had Severus done it on purpose? Did he want to spend time with her during the day?_ Her smile dimmed. _Or was he purposely limiting her social contact?_

Shaking her head, Gwen dismissed the thought. The Severus Snape before the Dark Lord took over, would be the type to do such a thing. The Severus Snape she knew now, he wouldn't act in such a selfish way. Severus never seemed to do anything that was centered completely on himself.

Gwen hadn't found the opportunity to introduce herself to Professor Moody, though in all honesty, the wizard was a sight to behold. From the students who had been taught by the professor before, Gwen knew that his scars and mutilation had happened after Dumbledore had been killed. Usually Gwen wasn't nervous or conscious about people's appearances in this way but since her dreams about a mutilated Severus... she couldn't look at Professor Moody and not reflect on what could happen to Severus at any time if his true loyalties were uncovered.

As the days turned into weeks, then into months, Gwen found her relationship with Draco Malfoy changing. She had written his mother, only to be told to mind her own business. When Draco had asked her if his mother had replied, with such a hopeful look, that Gwen didn't know what to say. Draco seemed to understand and did not press the issue. With their weekly lessons together, Gwen began to learn who Draco Malfoy really was.

Though her control was weak and sometimes sporadic, Gwen had been able to enter Draco's mind when pushing him out of her own. She had seen how the students were looking at him... had felt his fear of being attacked... his distaste for his aunt Bellatrix... Gwen had seen Draco's Dark Mark ceremony.

After witnessing it, Draco had left the room and didn't attend any of Gwen's classes for a week. Severus had to talk Draco into coming back. He had returned, his eyes unable to look into Gwen's and it had been an awkward couple of days for the both of them.

Draco had been whiter than a ghost. Standing in his own home, Lucius held Draco's arm tightly — the memory of the pain was very strong — as Bellatrix cooed praises to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord, in all his ugliness and darkness, touch Draco's white skin with his wand. Draco hadn't cried out in pain, though it had been horrific, as the snake appeared black and dark on his arm.

It was afterwards, alone in his room that Draco crouched weeping.

Gwen strongly doubted Draco's loyalty to the Dark Lord.

Their trust was repaired slowly. Gwen's control and clearing her mind improved, though she was still struggling when Draco randomly attacked her mind during meals. She agreed to his testing, as Gwen would not be warned when an Legilimens invaded her mind. Severus also tested her, though not as often as Draco. Severus still insisted that he have as little access as possible to Gwen's mind. With Draco already keeping her on her toes, Gwen was glad for that small piece of privacy within her own head.

Connected through their lessons, Draco began to spend more time in Gwen's classroom. He often stayed after classes, using the dungeons as a study hall. Sitting at her own desk, Gwen would grade and prepare for her lessons. They didn't talk. The only sound was quill against parchment, clinking vials and Draco's squeaky desk. Gwen found the silence comfortable and didn't mind that Draco now used her classroom as his place of refuge. Rumor had it that some Gryffindors were planning to hex him whenever they could get him alone.

"Are you going to the Halloween feast?" asked Gwen, glancing up from her work. Draco didn't look up from the book he was flipping through. "Mr. Filch says it will be the best feast Hogwarts has ever had."

"I wasn't planning on it."

Gwen frowned, putting down her quill.

"I know about the rumors Draco but you can't hide from the world forever."

"What world?" muttered Draco. His words came back to Gwen, as she sat beside Severus in the Great Hall. All around them, students were laughing and having a good time. Like when Albus was alive and Minerva... when the darkness hadn't taken over. Draco no longer sat at the Slytherin table. Gwen would have to remind him that meals were mandatory of all students.

"You seem solemn."

Gwen turned to Severus. As always, he had a stack of letters he was reading. He had put down the official looking document, turning slightly in his seat to face his wife. Severus looked tired, the dark bags under his eyes reminding Gwen how often she'd wake to find him gone late at night. He always left first in the mornings. She slipped her hand under the table, lacing their fingers together. Not knowing what to say, Gwen struggled with the words, only for a loud screeching to bring her focus upwards.

The large raven dropped a missive in Severus's lap. As the student body and staff were staring at him, recognizing the Ministry's messenger, Severus opened the letter and stood. Silence fell around them.

"Minister Malfoy, appointed by the Dark Lord, has appointed Madam Pomfrey to be betrothed to Professor Moody. Miss Stacy Walton to..." Severus's calm composure changed, as he read to himself for a moment before continuing. "Miss Walton to Headmaster Snape."

A feeling like ice overtook Gwen's body. The hall murmured about the new matches, as Severus sat down. Gwen dully felt him take her hand under the table, gripping it tightly. Her eyes glanced at him, seeing how stiff Severus sat beside her. Half way through the feast, Severus suddenly stood, pulling Gwen behind him through the staff doors. Once away from eyes, tears sprung and it was hard for Gwen to see where they were going.

Severus didn't stop till Gwen nearly tripped up the stairs they were climbing. Her body shook as they sat on the steps. They were high up in the castle, in a tower hardly used by staff and students alike. Severus's head dropped into his hands, exhaling loudly. Gwen looked at him, sitting steps above her, his knees level with her.

"Did you... do you know this Stacy?" she finally asked. Severus looked up.

"I know the Walton name. They are pure bloods that went to the United States during the reign of terror. Why a Walton would be here, under his control..."

"He didn't tell you that... you were to have, another wife." Gwen's voice didn't betray her emotions. Only her wet eyes suggested she was upset about anything. Severus shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"The Dark Lord has been trying to give me another wife for weeks now. Lucius usually asked for my opinion before making it final... why he didn't this time must mean that the Dark Lord insisted on the match."

Gwen was filled with questions but kept them to herself. She understood that Severus was high on the ladder with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and that he would be awarded just as highly. Like Lucius, Severus should have at least seven wives all ready. Even though Gwen didn't love Severus, she didn't know if she could stand sharing him with another woman. Let alone another pure blood.

"When will she arrive?"

"We're to sign the contract at midnight. She will be here before then."

Looking at her hands, Gwen remained silent. Her body still trembled, though she couldn't allow her emotions to show.

"Gwendolyn, we have to talk about this. Our living situation..."

"We'll need more room." stated Gwen, standing. "I'll let the castle elves know that two rooms need to be added to the headmaster's apartments."

"Two?"

Gwen nodded, swallowing down hard, glancing at him.

"The law requires that you have a space where your wives aren't allow. I hear its common form is a bedroom. So that the husband can sleep by himself."

Severus rose to speak but Gwen was already walking away, tears rolling down her cheeks. He stood there dumbly, watching her disappear.

At precisely 11:15, the castle gate was opened for Miss Stacy Walton. Gwen was with Poppy, who was still in shock over having to marry. She was saying over and over how she couldn't have children, why marry her off? And to Mad-Eye Moody? Gwen was waiting for the witch to scream and bolt. The signing of the contracts were to be held in Severus's office, with Lucius as witness.

Mr. Filch was sent to retrieve Miss Walton and bring her to the headmaster's office. Severus sat behind his desk, unable to work and staring into nothingness. Gwen wanted to look at him but couldn't. She couldn't help feeling betrayed by him, even if he was just as powerless as she.

Professor Moody had no problem looking at Severus. In fact, he was glaring as if by doing so, he could inflict harm on the headmaster's person. He hadn't even spoken to Poppy but then, he was rumored to be under the Imperius curse. Gwen watched the tears begin to flow from her dear friend's eyes before hugging her tightly. Poppy was silent and allowed to be held. Gwen could understand the grief engulfing her.

"Headmaster," knocked Filch, stepping through the door. Beside him, was a young girl with bright red hair. Severus paled, realizing the girl couldn't be more than fifteen at most. The freckled girl was smiling, her eyes darting around the room. Gwen frowned at seeing such a young girl to be her sister-wife.

"Severus, this is Stacy." purred Lucius, coming up behind the girl. Severus's eyes flashed, the only part of him showing his distaste and anger. Lucius just smiled, putting a hand on the girl's elbow. "Stacy, this way please."

Stacy was put in front of Severus's desk. Her eyes were still everywhere else, taking in the room. Gwen couldn't help the feeling that something was off about this young witch.

Poppy stood beside Moody as they signed their binding contact. Severus stiffly signed his own contract before holding out his quill to Stacy. Stacy grinned, snatching the quill and staring at it before she determinedly began to write her name. Lucius jumped forward, stilling her hand.

"Not so large Stacy."

The "S" was sloppy and three times the needed size. Stacy frowned before she wrote smaller, near the point of be too small to read. That sloppy first letter confirmed to Gwen what she thought was off with Stacy. The way she took in the room like a child, not speaking when spoken to and her clear inability to accommodate appropriately, led Gwen to think that maybe Stacy was—

"You fool!" snapped Severus. Stacy jumped, her eyes wide while Severus yanked Lucius by the collar. "You married me to an impaired child!"

"Unhand me, I didn't chose her!" hissed Lucius, pushing away from Severus. The two wizards glared at each other. Lucius straightened his collar. "The Dark Lord wanted your status to be clear to the world. Refusing the others was a stupid political move Severus — Stacy here was chosen merely to be a present. A play thing. The Dark Lord doesn't care whether you can have intelligent conversations, or can even stand her. He wants you to have a child within the year."

Gwen felt sick. Severus only stood there. Stacy was petting the quill still in her hand. Moody and Poppy didn't say anything, only watching the wizards before them. Severus's eyes glanced at Gwen before he turned his attention back to Lucius.

"A child? Stacy is barely a child herself. Let alone the possibility that any child we have could also be mental impaired. Does the Dark Lord want a stupid generation?"

"I'm not stupid."

All eyes turned to Stacy. She put the quill on the desk before she turned to Gwen.

"I'm not stupid." her lower lip trembled before Gwen suddenly found the young girl in her arms, seeking comfort. Wide eyed, Gwen awkwardly patted the witch's back, looking at Severus. He hissed before storming out of his office, calling Lucius to follow. Lucius winked at Gwen before gracefully making his exit.

"I'm not stupid." she cried. "I want my mum."

"Shush, it's alright." murmured Gwen, feeling sorry for the young girl. Like herself, Stacy didn't want to be here, married to a complete stranger. Gwen wondered if Stacy fully understood what was happening here. "It's alright Stacy. I'll take care of you."

Severus returned to his apartment to find two doors that hadn't been there this morning. Opening one, he saw that it was a bedroom, much like the one he had had for years in the dungeons. Behind the other, he found Gwen and Stacy. His chest tightened, taking in the room, it's childlike appearance and how Stacy held to Gwen like she wouldn't let go. Both were asleep, Gwen leaning against the white headboard, her arms around Stacy's shoulders. Stacy slept with her mouth slightly open, her face using Gwen as a pillow.

Fighting Lucius was pointless, as he was just as powerless as Severus. He explained to him that he had tried to convince the Dark Lord that such a young girl wasn't Severus's type. That Severus's peculiar morals would be against it. Lucius had suggested other old blood families, who had daughters older than twenty. All was in vain, the Dark Lord wanted Severus to have an heir — at any cost. He wasn't going to wait for Lucius to find another suitable match.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Severus looked at the white walls and the purple accents. Instead of a closet, Stacy had a dresser. On top there was childlike hair things, bright colored hair pins and a teddy bear. Severus felt sick, knowing he would have to consummate his marriage with the young girl. Not only that, but he would be forced to do so weekly from here and on. At the foot of the bed, was an open toy chest, filled with more toys. In the corner of the room, a large doll house, with a Muggle doll in pink staring back at him. Severus's skin crawled, feeling he would be sick if he had to touch Stacy. She was only seventeen — still too young to be married, let alone to someone of his age.

"Severus?" He turned his head sharply, seeing Gwen blinking her eyes. "What time is it?"

"An hour before classes."

Gwen slowly moved out of Stacy's hold, tucking the girl into her covers. They both stared at the sleeping witch.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" whispered Gwen, still looking at Stacy. Severus shook his head.

"I returned only minutes ago."

"You must get some rest. You can't afford to miss your sleep."

Gwen moved to pass him but Severus took her hand, stilling her. She looked at the floor, away from him.

"I'm so sorry Gwendolyn."

She turned her head, frowning.

"For what? This was out of your hands Severus. I understand that."

He shook his head. "I caused this to happen. I refused all the other witches offered to me. I thought... I didn't think how the Dark Lord would force Lucius's hand."

Gwen looked at her husband, noticing how tired and worn he looked. She knew it wasn't from his lack of sleep but the situation. Stacy was still a child and Severus was now bond to her. He would have to act as Stacy's husband. To impregnate her.

Without a word, Gwen took Severus from Stacy's room. They stood in the livingroom, Gwen staring at his new bedroom door, while Severus looked their old one. It was then that Gwen realized she hadn't spent a single night away from Severus. That she was accustomed to his presence beside her as she slept. The way she woke to his arms around her. The light kisses he pressed against her neck in greeting.

"I have to get ready for classes." Gwen glanced at their hands still joined. "What will we do about Stacy? Is she to stay here all day or will she become a student?"

Severus internally sagged under the with this situation carried with it.

"I don't think Stacy is at the same level as the other students her age. Lucius says she doesn't even carry her wand with her, though she does know some spells. For now, she'll remain here."

Gwen nodded. "I will take her to breakfast and ask if Poppy will escort her back here. I'll have the castle elves check in on her."

Severus nodded, eyeing again their closed bedroom door. Gwen saw his gaze and looked at the floor.

"My door will always be open to you Severus." Gwen swallowed at the emotion suddenly bubbling inside her. She felt the gasps in her throat and fought it back. "I must get ready for my first class."

Gwen almost ran to her room, closing the door hard, as she started gasping for breath between her cries. Sinking to the floor, her body shook as the tears rolled down, wetting her cheeks.

On the other side of the door, Severus could hear Gwen's cries. His hand touched the smooth wood, wishing he had the right to open the door and kiss away her tears. Instead, Severus stood outside Gwen's door, till he no longer heard her cries. Silently, feeling numb, Severus went to his room, the door closing behind him with a soft click that seemed to echo in the Snape apartments.

* * *

><p>Please review! Hope you enjoyed this twist :o)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Stacy was awake, dressed and playing with her doll when Gwen finished dressing. Holding her hand, Stacy skipped beside her, as they went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Using the staff door, Gwen could feel the eyes and the stopped conversations, as the newest wife of Snape came into view. The murmuring grew as Stacy sat beside Gwen, the simple ring on her finger seeming to caught the light.<p>

"Mmm, strawberries!" smiled Stacy, reaching for the bowl. Gwen felt the eyes on them, suddenly very aware that Stacy was now a reflection on Severus. If she acted silly or careless, it would look bad on Severus. Mentally squaring her shoulders, Gwen put her hand on Stacy's knee, getting the young girl's attention.

"Now Stacy, we don't need to speak so loudly in the Great Hall."

Stacy nodded, holding a strawberry midway above her plate. Gwen couldn't help by smile at her.

"Do you like pancakes Stacy?"

Stacy was happily eating pancakes with strawberries, when Poppy appeared. Gwen straightened in her chair, seeing Moody next to his new wife. The two went to the far end of the table, Moody's eye rolling in it's socket around the room. Gwen looked for any signs that her friend may be upset but when Poppy glanced up, she gave Gwen a small smile.

"Little mother?"

Gwen turned her attention to Stacy. _Little mother?_ It seemed an odd term of endearment, especially for something Stacy didn't even know.

"Where's husband?"

"Severus? He will be along." Gwen looked at her plate, suddenly no longer hungry. Stacy's simple question reminded Gwen that she now shared Severus with this girl. That soon Stacy would know every part of Severus, like Gwen did. She couldn't help the flare of jealousy, as if she only had the right to see Severus in such a way.

The doors opened and Severus made his entrance. By now, the hall was back to it's usual conversations. Nothing suggested to what the students thought of Stacy. Severus nodded to the staff before taking his chair.

"Good morning Gwendolyn. Stacy."

"Good morning husband! Little mother gave me pancakes!" smiled Stacy. Severus briefly met Gwen's eyes, noting the touch of sadness in them before looking at Stacy fully.

"Pancakes are one of my favorites."

Gwen blinked, as Stacy exclaimed they were hers as well. She watched as the two interacted. It hit Gwen like a ton of bricks seeing Severus open up to his new wife in a way he had never done to her. True, he was also treating Stacy like the child she was but he was also disclosing parts of himself to her. Like he was trying to make friends with her. Severus had never told Gwen he favored pancakes.

"Stacy, after breakfast, we will return to my office. You'll stay in our apartment while Gwendolyn and I work."

"Can't I go with you?" she looked from Severus to Gwen. Severus shook his head.

"It's best for you to remain in the Snape apartments."

Stacy pouted her lip, clearly not liking this but didn't push the issue. Once breakfast was over, Gwen hurried over to Poppy. Moody said nothing as she past him. Gwen took Poppy's hands, her face showing her concern. Poppy smiled.

"Do not worry Gwendolyn. Alabaster and I made a truce. Everything will work out."

"If you say so, Poppy."

The medi witch smiled, "Now hurry before you're late for class, young lady."

Gwen grinned, hurrying to the dungeons to teach.

The day dragged for Gwen, who was asked many questions about her sister-wife. She answered the best she could but mostly told the students she didn't know much herself. It satisfied them enough to leave her be but it did keep Stacy and Severus in her thoughts. She wondered if Stacy was alone in their apartments or if Severus let her stay in his office. Gwen wondered if she would ever view Stacy as an equal — or if she would have to.

Despite herself, Gwen couldn't bring herself to go to lunch. Hiding away in her office, she told herself she was trying to catch up in her grading — and not avoiding Severus. When classes were finally over, Gwen took her time picking up her classroom and grading in her office. Glad it was Friday, Gwen skipped dinner, opting to sneak into her room before Severus came home.

Gwen was sitting in bed with a book when her door cracked open.

"Little mother?"

"Please Stacy, call me Gwen."

The young woman hurried into the room, jumping onto the bed and curling up beside Gwen. Closing her book, Gwen put it aside before letting her fingers stroke Stacy's hair.

"What is it Stacy?"

"You weren't at dinner. I could tell husband wasn't happy. You should of told him you weren't coming."

Gwen closed her eyes, letting her head fall back.

"Did he say anything?"

"No," said Stacy, rubbing her cheek into Gwen's robes. "But I could tell he was upset. His knuckles were white."

Gwen was surprised that Stacy would notice something like that. It was the give-away that Gwen used to gage Severus's emotions. Often times, his hands or eyes were the only part of him that expressed anything.

"I should of told him." admitted Gwen and Stacy snuggled closer. It was quiet for a long time before Stacy spoke, this time her tone serious. Something Gwen had not seen from her yet.

"Severus is nice. He doesn't yell at me when I am clumsy."

"Gwendolyn!" Speaking of the devil, Severus's tone showed his anger. Stacy flinched, hiding her face in the folds of Gwen's robes. Her door burst open, Severus seeming to be fuming until he registered Stacy huddled beside Gwen. He took in a slow breath.

"Stacy, I need to speak to Gwendolyn, alone."

Stacy shook her head.

"Stacy, please go to your rooms."

Stacy sat up. "Will you promise not to hurt her?"

Severus and Gwen blinked. Severus took Stacy's hand, helping her to her feet.

"Stacy, I would never harm Gwendolyn. Nor would I ever harm you. I merely want to talk with Gwendolyn. You may visit with her once we have finished our discussion."

This was acceptable to Stacy, who skipped out of the room. Gwen suddenly felt her stomach tighten, as Severus turned his attention to her.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?"

Gwen blinked. This, she had not expected. Standing, she went to the closet.

"What do you mean? I was here all day."

"You avoided me, skipped your meals and holed yourself in the dungeons — even the Slytherins wouldn't approach you."

Gwen fingered the nightgown in her hands.

"I'm sorry. I just, needed some space. Surely you understand."

"I do but it does not change that you selfishly—"

"Selfishly? I skip two meals and now I'm selfish?"

"Yes. Because not only was I worried but so was Stacy." He retorted. Gwen was frowning hard at him. "Do you have any idea how difficult it was to comfort her? She doesn't understand why you would avoid us. I told her you needed time but that didn't make sense to her."

"Are you saying it's my fault? I didn't marry her, you did. She's your responsibility. I have no part in it."

Severus hissed, grabbing Gwen by the upper arms. She struggled a moment, before he yanked her close.

"Yes, I married her. Against my will. Merlin help me if I expected _my_ wife to help me through this situation."

"Which wife are you referring?" she spat. Severus pushed Gwen away, her back almost hitting the wall. They were both glaring at each other. They both knew they were being childish, that Gwen skipping meals wasn't the real issue here. The real issue was how they felt about having Stacy in their lives and how the two of them worked through it. If they could work through it.

"I don't want to fight Gwendolyn." exhaled Severus, his tone revealing how tired he was. "I want... I need for us to be a team here. I need to be able to rely on you." Gwen closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see how vulnerable Severus seemed to her in his moment. "I realize we don't know each other very well still but I depend on you Gwendolyn. You have helped me stay sane in this nightmare we live in. Please, please don't throw me back into that darkness."

* * *

><p>Harry was tired. And cold. Huddled in only a blanket, he stared into the night sky. Ron and Hermione were asleep in their tent, as it was his turn as look out. The locket around his neck felt heavy and dark. They had retrieved the locket over a month ago and were still no closer as to how to destroy it. Hermione couldn't understand why nothing they tried worked, while Ron...<p>

Ron and Harry had been fighting for the last few days. Ron wanted to go home. Harry was angry that his mate thought it would be easier to destroy the Horcruxes — that this would be like a holiday for the three of them.

It was anything _but_ a holiday for any of them.

Harry looked down at the letter from Mad-Eye. In it, he explained how he was back at Hogwarts teaching and that he would be able to help research how to destroy the Horcrux. What bothered Harry though, was what Moody had added at the end.

_As you know, several students went missing during the attack on Hogwarts. Since coming to the school, I have learned that Ginny Weasley was among them. I'm sorry Harry._

There were other names, names that Harry knew well. From all the different houses, a total of fifteen. Only Ginny's name mad Harry want to retch. Through the air waves, Harry knew about the Blood Trials. How hundreds were executed based on their blood's purity. They had listened for weeks to the names. The names of loved ones and friends. Ron hadn't spoken for days when they heard of his father, Bill, Charlie and Percy's names.

They were shocked about the Marriage Law. The laws demanding the population's increase. The laws allow wizards to have more than one wife.

Hermione was convinced that He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named had sinister motives behind his population boost. Not only would he double it, maybe triple it, but these children would be blank slates for the evil bastard. Hermione compared him to Hitler, bringing up children on his propaganda.

Anger swelled in Harry. He felt so useless! He had found a Horcrux but had no way to destroy it! Time was wasting. Harry feared they would be too late. Too late to stop Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Gwen fell back into her routine easily, though it now included Stacy. Stacy was able to take care of her own needs but the girl did tend to get lost in the castle. Gwen would take her down to the Great Hall for meals, and she would read Stacy to sleep every other night. Stacy made herself attached to Gwen, which conflicted the witch. But, she also found it hard not to like Stacy. She was a sweet girl, full of happiness and warmth. Gwen had missed such happiness and Stacy's was infectious.<p>

She didn't see Severus as much though. It pained her, sitting next to him at meals but him being too busy to talk or even look at her. They hadn't talked since that night, when he had been so vulnerable to her. She thought they had agreed but then, why didn't he talk to her?

"Professor Snape."

Gwen jumped, holding her heart, as she turned to see Severus. His eyes seemed dull, his manner almost cold.

"You are not to read to Stacy tonight."

How did he know about that?

"May I ask why?"

"Just tell Stacy I will see her at nine o'clock sharp."

He left without another word, leaving Gwen dumb. She knew then, that Severus would be consummating with Stacy tonight.

* * *

><p>AN: Please let me know what you think!

**Madmad237**: I hadn't thought about Ariana but I suppose she and Stacy are similar. :o)

**Katherine Sparrow**: I thought it was about time Voldemort did something to show his ugly head; wonder what else he'll think up? Thanks for reviewing!


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 was fracking awesome! Kudos to everyone involved.

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

* * *

><p>Severus knelt on the floor, heaving, unable to stop. There was nothing left in his stomach but his body was still repulsed, shaking as it tried to purge it's self. When his limbs stopped shaking, his head rested on the bathroom floor. Severus had just lain with Stacy. An innocent child. His stomach churned in pain. He didn't know what was worst — Stacy's affection towards him or how he couldn't bare to look at her. Afterwards, Stacy had curled up to sleep, her face betraying nothing that would suggest she was upset about their intercourse. Severus had left to his own room, when his body began to heave violently. Severus knew he couldn't do this again, let alone the two times that were required weekly.<p>

There was a timid knock, followed by light falling over his face.

"Severus?"

He groaned, as Gwen knelt beside him, her hand touching his forehead. He jerked from her tender touch, his body shaking in disgust of himself.

"Severus, what's wrong?" Gwen's voice betrayed her emotions but Severus was unable to respond, let alone to comfort her. "Did you and Stacy..?"

He managed a nod before he was dry heaving again. Gwen's arms were around him when he was able to pull away from the toilet. She pressed his face to her chest, stroking his hair and murmuring caring words to him. Severus's arms locked around her waist, his body shivering.

"I'm so sorry Gwendolyn."

"Shush Severus. It's alright." she placed a kiss on his forehead, her hand rubbing along his bare arm. She rocked him like a mother would her frightened child. Lulling his body to calm, his heart to beat slow and his limbs to grow heavy. Gwen helped Severus to his feet, supporting him as they went to his bed before she tucked him in. She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, turning to leave. Severus grabbed her wrist before she could. Wordlessly, Gwen slipped into bed next to him, hugging him tightly, burying her face into his chest.

Severus could feel her tears on his skin. Finally feeling something other than repulsion and self-disgust, Severus was able to pull Gwen closer, returning the comfort she had offered so easily to him. Together, they went to sleep.

Gwen opened her eyes, seeing a strange wall in front of her. Wiggling under her covers, she felt Severus move behind her, hugging her to his torso. His nose was nuzzling her bare shoulder, as Gwen's nightgown was too large for her and slipped on one side. His hands seemed large on her hips, keeping them close. Gwen felt her heart skip a beat. _Had it been so long since they had been like this?_

"Severus... I must ready for classes." she whispered, as he did not loosen his hold on her.

"Mmm." Severus's lips traveled lazily up Gwen's neck, making her toes curl in delight. He found that spot behind her ear, making his wife forget everything about her morning classes. Ten minutes into their snogging session, there was a loud knock on the door. Gwen stilled above Severus, moving to duck under their covers but Severus's hold on her prevented her escape.

"Husband?" It was Stacy. "I can't find little mother." Groaning, Gwen buried her face into Severus. He chuckled softly before getting up.

"Just a moment Stacy."

Rolling so Gwen was beneath him, Severus gave her one last kiss before getting out of bed. Tugging on a fresh shirt and slacks, Severus opened his door to Stacy, who was big eyed with tears. Her face brightened, however, on seeing Gwen. Rushing past Severus, Stacy jumped into bed with Gwen, snuggling into her.

"Little mother, I couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry."

"Can we walk to breakfast with husband?"

Severus cleared his throat, still standing by an open door.

"Stacy, Gwen needs to get ready for classes. She'll meet us in the Great Hall."

"Alright." Stacy jumped out of bed, taking Severus's hand. Even though it was completely innocent, Gwen still felt a pang of jealousy. Getting out of bed, Gwen went back to her own room to shower and dress.

Outside the Great Hall, Gwen ran into Poppy.

"Good morning Gwendolyn."

"Poppy. How are you this morning?"

"The beds in the Hospital Wing are finally freeing up."

"And Moody?"

Poppy rolled her eyes. Gwen's brow rose in a very Snape fashion.

"Now, you have to explain."

"Lets talk about it later Gwendolyn. In private."

"Alright. After dinner?"

Poppy agreed and they took their seats at the staff table. Stacy instantly demanded Gwen's attention. As Stacy talked about her encounter with Mrs. Norris, Gwen found her eyes glancing at Severus. He had several letters opened before him, a quill in hand and a serious expression on his face. When Stacy finally took a breather, Gwen turned to Severus.

"Anything of interest?"

Severus raised a brow, glancing at her.

"You seemed pretty engrossed."

"It's a letter from the Minister. He's requesting that we come to Malfoy manor for dinner this Sunday."

"And the problem is..?"

"A dinner invitation from the Malfoys. There has to be some hidden agenda. I just don't know what."

"Will Draco be coming?"

They both glanced over at the Slytherin table, where Draco was not sitting. Despite the loss of House points and detentions, the boy still did not attend any of his meals in the Great Hall. Gwen knew that Draco had not heard from his parents since the final battle. Not a peep.

"It does not say. But then, neither have his parents asked permission for him to be there."

Gwen frowned. "I don't understand Severus. They were so proud of Draco and now, silence? Something isn't right."

Severus didn't know what to say to that and returned to his other mail. Gwen couldn't stop thinking about and as Sunday came, she was still unsure what was going on with the Malfoy family. Laying out nice dress robes for Stacy, Gwen bustled into Severus's room, sharp robes and shoes in hand. Severus, who was just stepping out of the shower, only raised a brow as Gwen told him to get dressed.

Dressed in her own best, Gwen wore a deep royal purple gown, that was modest and simple in its elegance. The cut showed off her waist, while the collar emphasized Gwen's neck, making it look long and slender. Her hair was pinned up attractively, a stray curl along her neck. It was this curl that caught Severus's attention.

"Hurry to get ready — we leave for the school gate in ten minutes." warned Gwen, oblivious to her husband's reaction.

Gwen was still struggling with Stacy's hair when Severus appeared in his black suit. Stacy, who had been babbling, stopped talking when their husband came into view. Severus look very sharp in his all black attire. It was fitted well, showing off his toned form.

"I thought you said we were leaving in ten." growled Severus, tugging on his collar. Gwen made a face before taking advantage of Stacy's distraction, finishing her hairdo. Gwen grinned, as Stacy looked stunned at having her hair up. She glanced at Severus in passing.

"Aren't you coming?"

Severus was very surprised when the door of the Malfoy manor was opened by no other, than Mrs. Weasley. He swallowed as she motioned Gwen and Stacy in. Her eyes didn't met his, as she took their coats without a word. Molly motioned them in the direction towards the sitting room but Severus remained at the door.

"Molly? What are you doing here?"

She didn't respond to him. Severus took in her face, how it seemed suddenly aged and sad. Her once flaming red locks were now a dull color, pulled back in a lifeless bun. Her cheeks were hallowed, her skin pale — how long had she been here? Moody had told Severus that Molly was being taken care of, but if she was in the Malfoy manor...

"Ah Severus! I see you have met my second wife." greeted Lucius. Severus felt his gut tighten, at the very thought of Molly being tied to Lucius Malfoy. Even knowing his friend's motives, he knew that Arthur and Lucius had never gotten along. It must be killing Molly, having to be attached to the wizard.

Lucius put an arm around Molly's waist, bringing the witch against him slightly. At his presence, a fake smile had formed on the witch's face. Severus could only stare.

"My dear, this is Mrs. Gwendolyn Snape and the newest member of the Snape family, Stacy." Lucius had an overly cheerful expression on his face as he made introductions. Molly nodded her head politely to each of Severus's wives before she slipped out of the room. Lucius's expression became slightly serious.

"Forgive her, she hasn't spoken a word since the war ended. Narcissa is in the sitting room; Gwendolyn, I believe you know where that is?"

The two wizards stood alone in the entryway.

"You forgot to mention that you had married Molly Weasley."Severus growled.

"There was a lot going on — for the both of us. You were in the middle of your own Blood Trials."

"Why her?" demanded Severus, taking a dangerous step forward. "Of all the witches in the world, why her?"

Lucius's expression was cool.

"Her bloodline of course."

"Poppycock."

"I do not answer to you Snape."

The two wizard's fought with their eyes before they both took a step back. Lucius brushed invisible dust from his robes.

"This is to be a pleasant dinner party. Why don't we join the ladies?"

"Of course." purred Severus, following his old friend.

They did not meet any more of Lucius's wives, much to Gwen's relief. She hadn't learned all their names, let alone their faces, to do the Snape name justice. She was disappointed however, with the sight of Narcissa. Though she looked degrees healthier, the witch's eyes told otherwise. She could not hide the hurt and pain that was turning inside her.

_Did it have something to do with Draco?_

"Mrs. Snape, what are your plans for the upcoming holiday?" asked Narcissa, her tone pleasing, taking a sip of her tea. Dinner had been a simple affair — Stacy had mistaken her different forks and spoons, though only Gwen noticed. Lucius and Narcissa kept the conversation going, avoiding politics and talking about more pleasant things. Not that Gwen was interested in the upcoming event Narcissa was planning for rich pure bloods or that some wife of someone, had spilled a bottle of elf wine in the presence of the Dark Lord.

The conversation had remained like this, even to the sitting room, where the dinner party was now having tea and coffee. Stacy was playing with the lacy curtains, unaware of the adults sitting around the coffee table. As to Narcissa's question, Gwen found it hard to answer, glancing at Severus who was across from her at the mantle.

"I do not know yet... Mrs. Malfoy. We have not discussed it."

It had struck Gwen odd, how formal Narcissa was acting — they had always been on a first name basis. As childhood playmates, Gwen had never called Narcissa by her surname but when she had entered the sitting room before dinner, Narcissa had greeted Gwen by her new surname. Since then, she had not called Gwen by her Christened name once.

"You must plan on coming to our Christmas Eve ball. The Dark Lord will be attending." Her voice sounded proud but her eyes did not. Gwen began to wonder what was going on, that Narcissa would be so unhappy. She reminded Gwen of an empty shell — an empty shell desperately trying to fill its self up but falling short.

"Of course we will attend," Gwen nodded to Severus. "We would not miss such an event."

Narcissa smiled at this but it did not touch her eyes. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

A house elf bowed deeply.

"Excuse Getty master, the Dark Lord's owl is here."

Lucius stood, nodding to each witch as he passed. Once he was gone, the sitting room was oddly silent. Severus was looking into the fireplace, while Stacy was still content wrapping herself in the curtains. Glancing at Narcissa, Gwen was surprised to see that she was leaning towards her.

"Gwen..." she whispered. Gwen glanced to see Severus still staring into the fire. She leaned closer, Narcissa's hand grabbing hers on the seat they shared. "Draco? Is he... is he alright?"

Gwen felt like a weight had been taken off her shoulders. Taking both of Narcissa's hands, she squeezed them gently.

"He is. He misses you. Why haven't you written him back?"

Narcissa's had tears in her eyes, but they didn't fall. She straightened, putting her hands in her lap. Gwen could only stare, as Narcissa stood with a cup a tea and offered it to Stacy. As Stacy happily told Narcissa how much she loved her curtains, Gwen couldn't help but think about the witch's behavior. Narcissa had always been attached to her only child. Draco was a spoiled brat, there was no denying it. He had been doted on by his mother his entire life — what was so important now, that it kept even Narcissa from keeping in touch with her beloved son?

Gwen decided it had to be political, for before she had stood with that cup of tea, Narcissa had opened her mouth as if to answer Gwen's question. A part of Narcissa wanted to unburden its self but, for whatever reason, she was not able to. _Was Lucius keeping Narcissa away from Draco? To what end? Why would Narcissa allow it?_

Thinking of Lucius, Gwen excused herself to use the powder room.

"Mrs. Snape, this is most improper." Lucius stood. Gwen shut the door to his office, folding her arms. Lucius remained behind his desk, his face guarded. Gwen took a breath before she pushed off the door to stand in front of him.

"Lucius, you are one of Severus's closest friends, as you not?"

"Yes but I don't—"

"Shut and listen." she snapped. Lucius's mouth closed, as he sat down. Gwen leaned forward over his desk, her eyes holding his. "This stunt with Stacy was not the act of a friend. It is my understanding that she is to be treated like any other wife, despite her lack of years and sense. You knew before the binding that Severus would be sickened at the very thought of being married to such a girl."

"What is your point Mrs. Snape?"

"My point, _Mr. Malfoy_, is that you are going to find a loop hole. As Severus's friend."

Gwen straightened, letting her arms drop at her sides while Lucius leaned back in his chair. His expression was serious.

"A loop hole?"

"Yes. You are going to find some way for Severus to obey the Marriage Laws, without having to continue his weekly intercourse with Stacy."

Lucius smirked. "Possessive, are we?"

Gwen leaned right into his face, making him pull back.

"Do not confuse my concern for Severus's welfare, as being a possessive wife. No. You are going to find some out Lucius. You are going to make it possible for Severus to have one less _duty_ to preform. I want him to be happy, Lucius — find a way."

* * *

><p>AN: _Apologizes on the long cliff hanger but this was finals week and I was swamped._

**Madmad237**:_ I don't want to spoil anything but yes, as the Dark Lord wants Severus to reproduce._

**Kristen**: _Sorry about the cliff-hanger but it just seemed the place to break. Hope this chapter made up for it._

**SUPERNATURAL QUEEN 4 LIFE**: _I'm sorry about the wait but I was having trouble with this chapter. I needed some way to get Gwen in Lucius's office and it took some tweaking to get right._

**Katherine Sparrow**: _Thank you for your review!_

**Blaze709**: _I didn't want the consummation to happen either but it wouldn't be logical to force Gwen's, but not Stacy's. Hopefully, with Lucius's help, Severus will never have to again._


	18. Chapter 18  Teaser

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Alright Poppy, explain this truce between you and Moody." Gwen and the medi witch were on the school grounds, far away from anyone who might come upon them. The medi witch had been acting secretively, something that Gwen noticed right off.<p>

"What I am about to tell you, has to stay between us Gwendolyn — you can't even tell Severus."Gwen promised. Poppy took a breath. "Alabaster isn't under the Imperius Curse."

Gwen blinked.

"What?"

"He isn't being controlled by the Imperius Curse. It's all a lie."

"Why would someone lie about that? Why he is teaching if he's a known enemy of the Dark Lord?" More importantly, why did Severus want Moody here? He was the one who started the rumor, which allowed Moody to be saved and brought here. What sort of mission was Moody on? What is so important that Severus would lie for the old man?

"I don't know Gwendolyn. Severus is smart, he would know whether or not Alabaster was under a curse. This only make me wonder..."

It was clear what Poppy was referring to. She was wondering if Severus was still the wizard she had known while Dumbledore was alive. The wizard she knew was fighting for the light. Gwen had to change the topic before she revealed anything to her friend.

"What does this have to do with your truce?"

Poppy's eyes told Gwen she hadn't forgotten her unanswered questions.

"I promised to keep up appearances. Make it seem that my husband is under a curse. In exchange, he will lie about our intercourse status. In a couple of months or so, I will take a potion that will guarantee conception and no one will be the wiser."

Gwen's eyes widened. "Poppy Pomfrey! Such a potion is highly dangerous! It's so complex, that very few know how to make it properly — if you aren't poisoned, your child may have three heads!"

"My dear, I am aware of the risks. I also have in my acquittance, two highly trained potion masters."

Gwen shook her head. "I would not even trust myself with such a potion. Severus, well, he..."

Poppy grinned, linking arms with her friend.

"I already discussed it with him. He promised it would be ready in three months."

A flare of jealousy sparked to life within Gwen, as she did not like that her best friend had went to her husband first. Not to mention that Severus hadn't said a word to her.

_If Severus was making this potion, did that mean Poppy knows of his true loyalties? _

"Now Gwendolyn, how is your conception coming with Severus?"

Internally, Gwen groaned. Since the night of his consummation with Stacy, Severus hadn't so much as looked at Gwen with wanting. She had anxiously waited for her turn to come up, only for her bedroom door to remained closed. In the morning, Severus was already gone. They hadn't talked about it, as Severus seemed to avoid being alone with her. His small affections like holding her hand during meals, touching her cheeks, inhaling her hair — all of it — he no longer did any of it.

He didn't stop by during her free period anymore either.

"Oh Gwendolyn..." Poppy pulled her into a hug. Feeling like a child, Gwen hugged her tightly back, fighting the tears that sprung up. She hadn't acknowledged how much she missed Severus, till this moment. Gwen had wanted to give him time, as his consummation with Stacy had sickened him so much. That was several days ago now. "Everything will work out, you'll see. He just needs time."

Gwen nodded, pulling back. "I know. It's just... how much time does he need? He's not the only one in pain."

It had been a full week since Gwen's meeting with Lucius. She was anxious to see what the results were and had just convinced herself to Owl him, when she saw the headline in _The Daily Prophet_.

**Marriage Laws Modify: The Step back in Population.**

_Throughout the wizardry world, healers have protested the Intercourse Requirements that were instated last fall. Since that time, there has been a significant drop in conception. Why? With so many sexually active marriages, logic would conclude that babies are being born. Instead, the wizardry world has had the opposite affect."It's basic physiology," says Healer Dean Googunstien. "No wizard can exert himself this much and produce. It is too taxing on the body."_

_Healer Googunstien has explained to this reporter, that by having intercourse too often, it can in fact prevent pregnancy from occurring. "By having several wives, this too can prevent conception. Yes, one wife may only have intercourse once or twice a week, whereas her husband is daily. The stress on his body is too much — it's an effective sterilization of his sperm." _

_As the wizardry population has suffered greatly in the last several years, the Minister of Magic himself has dissolved the laws requiring routine intercourse with one's spouse. Instead, a deadline of two years has been set for all wizards with only one wife to conceive. See page 25 for a complete list of the conception requirements._

Inwardly, Gwen was relieved. Lucius had taken her seriously. Now Severus would no longer be required to have intercourse with Stacy.

"Professor Snape?"

Gwen lifted her head, seeing a pale Pansy Parkinson.

"Miss Parkinson, what might I assist you with?"

"If it's alright, may I talk with you later in your office? It's a personal problem, that I wanted to discuss with you."

It was only then that Gwen registered the puffy eyes on the young girl. Setting an appointment, Miss Parkinson went back to the Slytherin table. Sipping her morning tea, Gwen glanced at the empty chair beside her. She hadn't seen Severus since lunch the night before. As meals were required, it was odd for even him to not attend. Gwen could only hope that something wasn't wrong... Or that this was Severus's new way of avoiding her.

Gwen sat at her desk, staring blanking at the back of her classroom. The students were taking a test, paired up and trying to make an effective weed remover. Stacy, as Gwen could not find Severus anywhere, was happily drawing beside her sister-wife. Gwen couldn't help but be worried as to where Severus was — had he left the school grounds? If so, why didn't he tell her? Or his Duty? Professor Bloom had told Gwen he had not heard from the headmaster, let alone was currently in charge.

"Little mother, do you like my picture?"

Gwen looked over to see that Stacy had drawn a family portrait. In the center stood Stacy, with Severus standing behind her, while she held Gwen's hand. Gwen couldn't help but notice how Stacy had drawn Severus holding Gwen's waist.

The banging of her door brought Gwen to her feet. Her insides suddenly felt like ice, as her throat swelled and she found herself unable to move. Every student stood, wide eyed and pale, staring at their guest.

"Professor Snape, do not let me, interrupt. Continue," purred the Dark Lord.

* * *

><p>AN: Mawhahaha. How's that for a teaser? Hope you are all enjoying the story and that you too loved HP part 2!

As always, reviews leads to inspiration. Inspiration means faster chapters to you, the reader!

**Madmad237**: _I actually borrowed the phrase from Charles Dickens's _Little Dorrit_. I love that book! BBC did a TV series with Matthew Macfadyen (heart throb) that is also great._

**All Cats Are Grey**: _I have never been told that before, thank you. You truly made my day :o)_

**darklordsfavorite**: _Thanks for reviewing! How did you like the sudden appearance of the Dark Lord?_

**LadyTobias**: _Thank you for your support!_


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I am sorry for the delay in updating. I won't bore you with the reasons but I do hope that you enjoy this next installment to "When the World Ends".

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling's world.

* * *

><p><em>The banging of her door brought Gwen to her feet. Her insides suddenly felt like ice, as her throat swelled and she found herself unable to move. Every student stood, wide eyed and pale, staring at their guest. <em>

"_Professor Snape, do not let me, interrupt. Continue," purred the Dark Lord. _

To say Gwen was shocked, would be an understatement.

Severus, who stood beside the Dark Lord, snapped his head to the students.

"Resume your work."

As one, they all turned their heads back to their potion making. Stacy, who seemed oblivious of the evil wizard now in the room, skipped over to Severus before holding her picture under his nose.

"Husband, I made this for you."

Severus glanced at the Dark Lord, who was now strolling easily towards Gwen.

"It's lovely. Thank you." Severus tucked the picture away, his eyes firmly on the Dark Lord's back. Gwen, still frozen behind her desk, could only stare as the dark wizard approached her. His pale, long, finger ran along her desk till he stood right next to her. Gwen saw the expression in Severus's eyes and somehow, found the power to turn towards the Dark Lord, a pleasant smile on her face.

"My Lord." She curtsied briefly.

"Tell me, Professor Snape, what sort of, discipline, do you use?"

"Well," She looked to Severus, who pointedly nodded towards Luna Lovegood's hand. The scarred _I will not fight back_ screamed from the girl's pale skin. "Detentions mostly. Often writing lines and such. The students are much more behaved now, than when Dumbledore was in charge."

The Dark Lord seemed to smile. "Yes, Albus was always laxed with the students. I am glad to see you have such a firm hand Professor."

"Thank you, my Lord."

The Dark Lord eyed the students before making his way to the door. Severus was standing in a corner, hidden in shadow. Gwen tried to catch his eye but he was no longer looking at her. The Dark Lord stopped outside the door, turning to Stacy, who was happily singing to herself.

He seemed pleased about something before he exited the potions class. Severus was right behind him, not sparing Gwen a glance. When the door was firmly shut, half the class burst into tears while the others looked like they would be sick. Their testing forgotten, Gwen spent the rest of the class period calming the students and giving them courage. She did not know how long the Dark Lord would be at Hogwarts, but they would have to do their best to hide their fear.

The school was eerily silent. Gwen felt chills go down her spine, as she hurried to the Great Hall for dinner. The rumor mill said that the Dark Lord was here to inspect the school. To make sure that everything was according to his will. If it wasn't, he would become acting Headmaster. What would happen to Severus, Gwen did not know.

Bella's icy hand squeezed Gwen's heart inside her, forcing her to stop. She gasped for breath, seeing Nagini coiled by the Great Hall doors. Students crept along the wall to pass the great snake, who hissed and lunged at them — scaring them out of their wits. Gwen wasn't about to let the snake taunt her students and raised her wand.

"Professor Snape! A word, now!"

Gwen screamed, turning to the sound of Severus's voice. Blushing, as several students were looking at her, she silently followed her husband into an empty classroom. He shut the door with a loud click and cast a charm so no one could hear them.

"Why the hell is that, that, evil _thing_ doing here?" demanded Gwen, pointing at the locked door. Severus's nostrils flawed.

"Nagini is very far from the Dark Lord."

"I wasn't referring to the snake. Why is _he_ here?" Gwen's voice betrayed her fear. The look Severus was giving wasn't helping either. It was hard for her to hold by her tears, Gwen blinking furiously.

"He is here to inspect the school. There have been rumors... Rumors that he wants to disprove." He replied calmly. Gwen took him in, how he stood almost relaxed before her, his arms crossed over his chest and his head tilted to the side as he spoke to her.

"What rumors?" Gwen's voice was somewhat calmer. For the Dark Lord to come to Hogwarts himself, these had to be very bad rumors. Something important. Something very big.

"It would seem, that with the removal of the Carrows, the students have written to their parents that Hogwarts is no longer a prison for them. That the term is like any other. That they have resumed having detentions, instead of blood quills. That they are happy. That they now feel safe." Severus's tone was nonchalant but Gwen was searching his eyes. He seemed to regret something — like this was his fault. "Feeling safe, here at Hogwarts, if not what the Dark Lord wants. He wants complete control, total obedience. Students who feel safe, ask questions. Asking question leads to revolution, and revolution, may led to a rebellion. As educators, it is our duty to teach our students magic. Not to teach them to be curious or to show special interests in the world. They are to be clones — everything the same, no differences."

Gwen felt like she had been slugged. She weakly dropped onto a desk, staring at the wall. He _was_ preparing an army. An army brainwashed to his will. This was terrifying. Severus watched the fear and sadness on his wife's face. Internally, he felt torn. Severus wanted to comfort her, but wasn't sure how. Since Stacy and their... legalized marriage... Severus couldn't think, let alone look at Gwen, without being overcome with guilt and disgust.

"What are we to do?"

"We will have to fake it. Judging by how the students have reacted to the Dark Lord's presence, I doubt we will have many behavioral problems while he is present. I don't know how long he plans to stays but we must keep up appearances. I have already spoken to the other staff members — they know the risks. We all must have the appearance of cruelty in our punishments. Docking House points is pointless, as it means nothing to him, but we are to assign detentions for the smallest of offenses. We must be examples of his, _ethics_."

Gwen nodded, feeling very sick to her stomach. The classroom was silent, as they both were lost in their own thoughts. Severus was staring at the stone floor, his arms still folded in front and a frown on his lips. Gwen turned her head, taking him in, before she spoke.

"Am I to act as hostess to the Dark Lord?"

Severus nodded, unable to met her gaze.

"Have the castle elves prepared a room for him?"

"He will be staying in the headmaster's apartments." Severus looked up, still not meeting Gwen's eyes. "I have already instructed the elves that while the Dark Lord is here, you and Stacy will be living in my old apartments in the dungeons."

"You will... stay with us?" Gwen stood, coming close to him. Severus inhaled sharply, Gwen's familiar scent making him dizzy with its comfort. She didn't move to touch him. He wasn't the only one affected by their close proximity. They were inches from touching, the closest they have been in what felt like forever. Just having him here, so close, made Gwen silent in wanting. Her heartbeat quickened, as she slowly tilted her face towards his neck, his body heat tingling her skin.

"Do you... want me to?"

"Yes." Even to Gwen's ears, her voice was different. Severus closed his eyes, his guard slipping at her warm breath along his neck. Silence followed her reply, as he tried to regain control of his emotions.

"I will." he finally breathed. Gwen felt the words roll along her skin before she finally wrapped Severus into her embrace. His arms held her tightly, as she buried her face in his neck, squeezing him. Gwen had missed him. Severus breathed in deep, loving her warm body along his own. He had felt so cold. Like he could never be warm again. Like the sun could no longer soak into him, easing the chill in his bones. He had felt so cold since... that night. So cold, and alone.

Their embrace communicated everything they could not find the words for. Severus asked and received the forgiveness he needed; while Gwen was told she was still cared by this man — that only months before, she had been terrified of. Now, Gwen couldn't think of life without him or... his love.

_Did he love her? _Gwen pushed the question away, not wanting to think of such things. It didn't matter whether Severus loved her or not. All that matter was the task at hand. To convince the Dark Lord that he wasn't needed at Hogwarts.

Severus pressed a gentle kiss on Gwen's neck before he pulled back, separating them.

"We must go to dinner. The Dark Lord will be there."

Gwen nodded, able to give Severus a small smile. She had found strength in Severus's return and no longer was scared to play her role.

* * *

><p>"Molly?" called Lucius, stepping into the darken library. "Where are you hiding?"<p>

He heard a rustle to his left and turned, his wand coming to point at the witch's neck. The fire-poker in her hands dropped to the floor with a thud. Lucius made a face.

"Surely you weren't trying to harm me, Molly dear."

Molly pursed her lips. Lucius shook his head, closing the library door — the lock sounding loud in the quiet room. Lowering his wand, Lucius kicked the poker away before stepping closer towards his wife. Molly was pressed against the wall, her eyes locked on his. Lucius smiled, seeing that she was ready to flee. Of all his wives, Molly had the most spirit.

"Tell me," he suddenly sprang forward, grabbing Molly, who began to violently struggle against him. In her weakened state, Molly could only unbalance Lucius, bringing them hard to the floor. His arms however did not loosen around her and he easily overpowered her. Looking down at her, he continued. "Where is Ginny?"

Lucius made a tsking sound, as Molly tried again to break away from him. They rolled around on the ground for a few minutes before Lucius locked her again beneath him.

"As your husband, you _have_ to tell me." He leaned close, running his nose along her cheek. Molly turned her face away, her eyes shut tightly. "You must obey me. It's _impossible_ for you to refuse me anything." He planted a hot kiss on her collar, the witch shuddering at his touch. "Magic binds you to me, dearest Molly. You won't be able to fight me for much longer."

* * *

><p>Gwen patrolled the halls that night, though she knew no student dared be out. Severus did not come with her, as Stacy was scared to be left alone at night in the dungeons. Unlike Gwen, the girl was terrified of the dungeons. When Stacy had tucked her in for the night, Stacy had whimpered at the very thought of Gwen extinguishing the light. Nothing Gwen could say would calm the girl, so she had left the light burning. Severus did not want Gwen walking the school at night by herself but Gwen told him of Stacy's fears and that he had best stay with her.<p>

Nearing the library, Gwen slowed her steps. Very faintly, she heard a noise. With a soft _Nox_, she moved forward in the dark. The stacks seemed to reach out for Gwen, as she made her way through them. She tightened her hold on her wand, seeing a light ahead. the noise continued, still softly but enough that it could register in Gwen's mind. Someone was crying.

"Miss Parkinson?" Gwen frowned, seeing her student curled up on a window seat. Pansy jumped at her professor's voice but the fear in her eyes disappeared when she saw her Head of House. Gwen tucked her wand away, sitting next to Pansy and pulling her into her arms. The girl resumed crying, albeit she was no longer trying to muffle the sound with her fist. "There, there, tell me what's wrong." cooed Gwen, gently rocking the young girl. Pansy couldn't speak for several minutes, trying to stop her tears. Gwen patiently waited, rubbing the girl's back to calm her. When she was in more control of herself, Pansy pulled back.

"I know I should be stronger." Gwen used her handkerchief to wipe away Pansy's tears. "But, I never expected this... to happen to me." Pansy's shoulder shook.

"What happened baby?" asked Gwen, tucking a lock of hair behind the girl's ear. Pansy took in a breath, pulling a letter from her pocket and giving it to Gwen. Gwen looked at the seal. It was from the Ministry of Magic. She raised a questioning brow to Pansy.

"Inside, it says that I am to marry."Gwen felt her stomach churn. Pansy would be the first student of Hogwarts, of Gwen's, forced into an arranged marriage by the Dark Lord's new ministry. "Professor, I'm terrified.

"Father is very proud with the match and my mother... she said it was an honor to be chosen. That I should never speak about being scared again." Pansy sniffed. "I have always known I would marry a Death Eater, professor. I had thought, it would be Draco... He is now well honored, as the murder of Dumbledore — I am no longer a suitable match."

Gwen listened with a heavy heart. She knew exactly how Pansy was brought up – as it was her own up bringing. Though Gwen had been sparred socializing at Death Eater events, she had also known that if she married, it would be to a Death Eater. It was why she became a teacher; so it was impossible for her to marry. Gwen had always hated the life her parents had and wanted for her. She detested the dark magic and the blood that surrounded her childhood home. The rules, the manners, the company...

Before the Dark Lord's power, it was dishonorable for a bride to refuse her groom. In some families, it was warrant for an early death or banishment. Now, with the strict marriage laws and the Dark Lord's watchful eye, if Pansy refused or did anything to suggest she did not want to be married — her life could be forfeit.

"It is a great honor to me and my family, that I have been chosen."

"Who are you to marry?"

Pansy's lip quivered.

"Rodolphus Lestrange."

Gwen held Pansy close as she cried again, clinging to her robes. Neither witch noticed the eyes watching them or when they turned back into the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please R&R! I love to hear what you have to say and yes, you do inspire your author when you give feedback (hint hint). Also, thank yous to all of you who have read, are reading, have reviewed and will be reviewing._

**Madmad237**: Thank yous for your continuing support!

**Nessa**: Sometimes Gwen can be intense - can you blame Lucius? As to your question, I don't know. I'm thinking on it ;o)

**MJ Potter Black Weasley**: YES and YES! I cried like a baby when Severus died and we finally got to see everything he did. I'm not one to cry in movies - so that's saying something. DH 2 was epic! I can't wait to see it again :o)

**Katherine Sparrow:** Tease? Me? No. hehehe :p Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Dark-Light-Devil-666**: Thank you! I don't really edit my chapters before posting (don't have a beta either) and I totally missed my misspelling. Thanks for telling me!

**darklordsfavorite**: I hope this chapter cleared up your questions... though you may have more now ;o)

**karahalio14**: Thank you for your compliments - I'm blushing! I think Severus and Gwen are cute too; sooo, I added some more "them" time for ya!

**XfairyjadeX** & **XxJBgirlxX**: Thanks for your support!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Just a warning for those of you who like Gwen: this chapter isn't very nice to her. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

><p>"Gwendolyn?" Severus raised his head. He had been working in his old study (as his office was unavailable to him) when Gwen came in without knocking. Her bed braid was coming undone and she wore only her nightgown, rubbing her swollen and sleepy eyes. "Something wrong?" It was well past one in the morning.<p>

"I can't sleep." She curled up in the chair before his desk. Severus watched, as his wife tucked herself into the chair, knees to her chest and her tired eyes slowly blinking. She looked exhausted.

"I highly doubt, that you will be able to sleep in that chair." commented Severus, looking back at his work. Gwen only yawned, snuggling her face into her hands. Severus couldn't help but glance up at her, noticing that her feet were bare. _What was it about this witch, that she could so easily distract him?_

"Come." Severus shut his ledger and stood. Gwen mumbled something about being asleep, which Severus ignored, pulling her to her feet. Holding her hand, Severus led her back to her own room. Gwen yawned behind her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"You are going back into your bed." replied Severus, opening her door and leading her inside. Gwen crawled under her covers obediently, as Severus went to his bathroom. Returning, he handed Gwen a small vial. She raised a brow.

"What's that?"

"It's a weak sleeping drought. It will cause you to fall asleep but wake up in time for classes. Drink it."

Gwen knocked it back, grimacing at it's horrible taste. Severus sat beside her on the bed, watching her eyes blink slower and slower. When they remained closed, he stood to leave.

"Did you know about Pansy?"

He stopped, turning his head. Gwen snuggled her cheek into her pillow.

"Pansy is to marry Lestrange over the Christmas holiday." she snorted very unladylike. "Some holiday gift."

Severus stared at his wife, now fast asleep. He hadn't known that Parkinson had been chosen as a bride.

"Now Stacy, today you will be with Poppy. You are to stay with her until Severus or I come for you, understand?" Gwen was pulling Stacy's hair back into a ponytail, so she did not see Stacy's frown.

"Why can't I stay with you?"

"I have the sixth and seventh years today. The potion we are making can be very dangerous if brewed incorrectly. I don't want you to get in harm's way."

"If it's dangerous, you shouldn't be there either." Stacy turned to Gwen, her face showing her concern. "What isn't safe for Stacy, isn't safe for you or baby."

"Baby?" Gwen wrinkled her brow, confused. Stacy put a hand on Gwen's stomach, which Gwen quickly stepped away from. "Stacy, I am not having a baby."

"But you and husband, you spend time together."

Gwen's cheeks warmed. Even in her innocent way, Gwen didn't like that Stacy knew that Severus was intimate with her. Stacy was a child — with a more childlike mind. She shouldn't talk about such things. It wasn't polite conversation but also, it was private. Only Severus and Gwen could talk about their intimate life together. A child like Stacy should not be addressing it.

"Stacy, it's not okay for you to talk about my private interactions with Severus. What Severus and I do together, is only for us. It's not for you speculate."

"But it's the law. You have to have a baby."

Gwen sighed internally. "Yes but it still isn't something to talk about. Much less from you. Now, go find your shoes or we'll be late for breakfast."

Smiling again, Stacy skipped into her room. Gwen's cheeks were still warm, her own hand straying to her stomach. _What would it be like? Carrying Severus's child?_ In all honesty, Gwen didn't think about the child laws that required procreation. Her focus was on her students, her work, Stacy and Severus.

"Ready little mother!" shouted Stacy, hopping into the livingroom. Gwen rolled her eyes with a laugh, seeing that Stacy hadn't put on matching shoes.

"Come on silly." Gwen took Stacy back into her room to find matching shoes.

Gwen and Stacy were late entering the Great Hall. The hall was quiet, the students hardly eating, as the Dark Lord sat at the center of the staff table. Today was his seventh day at Hogwarts. Days that were torturous for everyone present. Several students sported bleeding hands, as the Dark Lord took pleasure in observing _how_ the staff disciplined the students. Gwen still felt sick from when she had little first year, Sally Judith, write _I mustn't cry loudly_ with a blood quill. The girl had been scared by Nagini. As she cried, the Dark Lord demanded that her behavior be disciplined. He had then turned to Gwen, his eyes telling her exactly what he expected. Gwen had dragged the girl to her office, the evil wizard right behind her. The little girl cried at first but by her tenth line, she had stopped crying.

"Ah, Professor Snape, Mrs. Snape, you are late." The Dark Lord's words were like ice, chilling Gwen's body. She stopped in front of the table, facing him, while Stacy skipped to her seat. There was a spark in the wizard's eye, churning Gwen's stomach. Normally, students and staff could come and leave as they pleased for meals but the Dark Lord wanted more order than that. The students lined up in House order, seventh to first years. The staff arrived in time to open the doors, under the watchful eyes of Nagini. No one had been late, no one had fought this unspoken rule. Until this morning.

"The rules and punishments apply to everyone Professor — even you."

It wasn't silent before. It was silent now, as every single person held their breath, watching, waiting to see what Voldemort's next move would be. He looked down on Gwen from his throne.

"As the headmaster's wife, it is essential that you be an example to the school. To the students. The staff. As much you will have to be punished. As your offense was public, as will your punishment."

"My lord," Severus leaned towards him. "It is highly inappropriate for the school to watch. As my wife—"

"As your wife, you are the only one who has a right to touch her." The Dark Lord turned an eye to Severus. "Five lashes should be sufficient."

The hall seemed to gasp as one. Gwen, who had felt the heat drain from her body, stood still, unable to move. She had suspected punishment but, from Severus's own hand? The Dark Lord raised his wand, a whip now lying before her husband. Severus looked from the ugly leather and silver studded whip, to Gwen. The look in his eye told her everything before his hand closed around the handle.

Even now, Gwendolyn looks at me with trust, thought Severus, as he stood. The whip was heavy in his hand, clinking on the ground as he rounded the table. His skin was cold, griping the weapon that would soon bite his wife's flesh. Severus could feel the eyes on him but the coldest came from the Dark Lord, who was smirking to himself. He could feel the faintest push against his mind and he quickly allowed the Dark Lord to see the anger Severus felt for his wife disrespecting him by coming late to breakfast. Feelings that Severus did not have but knew would please the bastard.

Gwendolyn's body was facing him when Severus stopped ten feet from her. His mouth was suddenly dry. Stacy, who was till this moment happily eating toast, seemed suddenly aware that something serious was happening around her.

"Husband, why are you holding that whip? Little mother, what is happening?"

"Keep that child quiet," hissed the Dark Lord, his eyes glued on Severus and Gwendolyn. Severus swallowed, his insides churning at what he would soon have to do. His body did not seem at conflict to those who were watching. Instead, he seemed to be measuring and planning his next move.

"Severus must not hurt Gwen!" shouted Stacy, a look of fear and panic on her face. Poppy quickly pulled the girl to her, as it was clear she was about to throw a fit.

"Silence!" shouted Severus, his voice filled with authority. Stacy pulled into Poppy, shaking but no longer fighting. Gwendolyn was pale, her legs seeming weak beneath her. Severus's masked his concern as she dropped to her knees, still looking at him. He masked his eyes. "Turn around."

Gwen couldn't stop her body's reaction, as she began to shake. Still on her knees, Gwen closed her eyes tightly, knowing that soon, she'd be fighting back her cries. Severus was overwhelmed with his desire to grab Gwendolyn and run. Only his promises to Dumbledore and Potter kept him in his place. He fixed his stance before pulling his arm back.

The first blow was weak, forcing Gwendolyn to throw out her hands for balance. The silver and leather cut through her robes, showing her untouched skin. The Dark Lord frowned.

"Put your strength into it, headmaster."

Gwendolyn screamed as the silver cut ferociously into her skin. The hall was still, as the potion mistress cried out in pain. Severus's face was set, emotionless, as he drew his arm back again. The third blow forced Gwendolyn onto the floor. The fourth brought a fountain of fresh blood, as her robes no longer provided any protection and the leather cut into fresh wounds. The fifth, the pain was so intense, that as Gwendolyn opened her mouth to scream, no sound came out. Severus stood, sweat dripping down his face, watching his wife in anguish.

Everyone was still, waiting for the Dark Lord's verdict.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you. You will be punished if you do not obey me." He stood, his eyes greedily taking in the blood and torn flesh. He came around the table, facing Severus. "You have done well my servant." Severus dropped to his knees, tossing the whip away and lowering his head. "You will be rewarded for you work here."

"Thank you my lord."

"Iris of the Bleakwell line will be your wife."

"You honor me," Severus spoke to the floor. The Dark Lord had a pleased look on his face, as he stopped to look down on Gwendolyn. Severus's finger twitched, as the wizard bent down beside his wife.

"Professor Snape, can you hear me?"Gwendolyn's head moved. "You too have done well. Despite this morning's transgression, I have decided to grant you permission to join my Inner Circle."

Severus felt his insides jerk. _The Dark Lord wanted to give Gwendolyn his mark? _To be a slave to him like Severus was? _How could he stop this?_

"You honor my husband greatly." Gwendolyn's voice was horse. "I will do anything you deem worthy. In honor of my husband."

The Dark Lord left Hogwarts an hour after breakfast. It was then that Gwen was rushed to the Hospital Wing. Gwen was pale from her loss of blood and could barely stay conscious. Poppy hurried above her, waving her wand and sending Alaster to fetch things. Severus was a mess internally, holding Gwen's hand between both of his. Her eyes were focused on his, devoid of emotion or feeling. Severus wondered if she had finally been pushed too far.

Stacy was whimpering in the corner, hugging herself and unable to look at Severus or Gwen.

"Gwendolyn, darling, can you feel this?" asked Poppy, pressing against an ugly slice. Gwen didn't even blink. Severus shook his head, bringing Gwen's hand to his lips. Poppy went about disinfecting, sealing and bandaging Gwen's wounds. All the while, Alaster looked at Severus with accusing eyes. Severus could feel his anger.

"Why don't you say what you think, Moody." growled Severus.

"The Dark Lord has been playing with us this whole time. Observing our classes, enforcing torture, creating "order" — he was looking for some way to hurt us."

"I agree." nodded Severus, gently stroking Gwen's hand, trying to get some reaction from her. Nothing yet.

"You agree? Why the hell didn't you stop it! Why didn't we plan a mistake, so he would have left sooner! How many students would of been tortured before we made a mistake? We were lucky Gwendolyn came late or—"

"Severus, no!" shouted Poppy. Moody found himself pinned up to the wall, Severus holding him by the collar.

"Lucky? You call this lucky? My wife is lying in a hospital bed by my own hand!"

Moody shoved himself from Severus's grasp. They glared at each other. From the bed, Gwen moaned, getting Poppy's attention. She turned her attention back to her patient, stopping the bleeding of a particularly large cut.

"Both of you, stop this! We are on the same side."

"Are we?" demanded Moody. "The bastard seems very set on _honoring_ the headmaster of Hogwarts. This will be your third wife in three months time, two in only the last few weeks. I think you are benefitting from the bastard being in power — why stop that?"

"Alaster!" Poppy looked shocked. Severus continued to glare.

"His rewards have only brought me problems."

Gwen cried out, as Poppy tried sealing her wounds. Severus stood impassive, watching the mediwitch desperately heal his handiwork. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her hands gripping the sheets beneath her. Poppy groaned in frustration, as the cuts she was trying to heal, came undone.

"Why aren't my spells sticking?"

"The whip probably was coated in something, making it impossible to heal with magic."

Poppy nodded, doing a test that confirmed Severus's guess. Sending Alaster for more supplies, Poppy began sewing up Gwen's torn skin. The hospital was quiet. Alaster shifted nervously on his fake leg.

"When will the marriage take place?"

Severus run a hand over his eyes.

"Friday night. Apparently Miss Bleakwell is planning an elaborate wedding ceremony. It's to take place at the Ministry."

Poppy asked for Severus's assistance, lifting Gwen to wrap her torso. Lying her gently back on her stomach, Severus ran a hand gently through her hair. Gwen opened her eyes, meeting his and gave him the tiniest smile.

"Gwendolyn, drink this. You will need lots of rest."

Gwen didn't resist, taking the offered potion before closing her eyes. Severus took the seat by her bed, preparing for a long night. He was unaware of Moody and Poppy sharing a look, a look that communicated what they thought was happening between Severus and Gwen.

* * *

><p>"Where did you get that?"<p>

"Found it. Well, a Patronus led me to it. Ron retrieved it and destroyed the locket."

Hermione looked suspicious. "A Patronus? Out here? Someone must know where we are, this can't just happen. I need to do some research." Hermione disappeared into the tent. Ron and Harry looked at each other. Ron shrugged, the sword of Gryffindor still in hand.

"You would think she'd be happy that we now have a way to destroy the Horcruxes."

"It's just Hermione being Hermione." grinned Harry.

* * *

><p><em>AN2: Hope you aren't too thrown off or ticked with this chapter - Its purpose will come to light in time. Let me know what you think! R&R_

**karahalio14**:_ Sorry for the long update - super busy at work last week or so. Hope you liked the chapter. More Severus and Gwen relationship growth coming up :o)_

**MJ Potter Black Weasley**: _I feel sorry for Molly too. I'm hoping things will turn around for her._

**Nessa**: _Thanks for reviewing. Still working on the Pansy side of things, but I think I got it figured out._

**Madmad237**: _Sorry for the wait but I was experiencing writers block and lack of free time. I'm hoping I'll be able to finish up chapter 21 soon!_

**Katherine Sparrow**:_ Thanks for your input!_


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Did anyone else feel like grabbing Voldemort's throat, after chapter 20? I know I did (even had a dream of Severus whipping _him_ instead of Gwen - now that would of been a turn of events). I hope that you will continue to enjoy this story and the direction it is taking.

As always, dearest gratitude and love to all of you who take the time to review - You don't know how much you affect my writing! - To my faithful readers, and those who have added this story to their favorite lists or alerts.

Playlist: Christina Perri's _Lovestrong_.

Disclaimer: I only own Hotch, my house plant. Everything else belongs to Rowling.

* * *

><p>Draco turned his head sharply, seeing Pansy in the shadows. He slumped back into the common room couch.<p>

"What do you want Parkinson?"

Pansy came around the couch, sitting on the edge furthest from him. Draco noticed her red eyes and her wrinkled shirt tails, like she had been twisting them. A nervous habit Pansy had yet to break. She would need to if she wanted to be a pureblood's bride.

"You heard... didn't you?"

"You're to marry my uncle." His tone was free of emotion. Completely detached. Pansy's shoulders fell.

"And you didn't stop it? Draco, we were—"

"Stop it Pansy."

She couldn't disobey him, lowering her head. Yes, Draco could of said something. He had, in fact, as Pansy was to be his bride. It was Draco who wrote his father, telling him that Pansy could no longer be his betroth. Not now. Not with his numbered days. Pansy didn't deserve to be a widow at so young an age. True, Rodolphus was not his first choice for Pansy. She needed someone strong (sane) and his aunt... Bellatrix would make Pansy's life hell. Why his father matched them, Draco did not know. He hoped that he didn't live to see Pansy's wedding day.

"Draco, I thought... you were pleased with our match. Even with your new honors."

Honors, Draco snorted to himself. He had been offered the chance to kill Hermione Granger, to marry into a purer blood line, and to be a part of the Second Circle. Unlike the Inner Circle, the Second Circle did more of the dirty work and less of the planning. Both were a curse. His mark seemed forever itchy — Draco thought he'd go insane.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Parkinson. Leave me be."

* * *

><p>"I'm going crazy! There must be something I can do!" said an exasperated Gwen. She was lying on her stomach in her rooms, Poppy acting as her personal nurse. It was decided that Gwen could return home while she recovered from her beating. Once the Dark Lord was gone, the students had began sneaking out for a chance to see Gwen — to see if she was alive. After several House points deductions and detentions with Filch, Severus told Poppy to return Gwen to her own apartments.<p>

"You might not be in pain Gwendolyn but that's from the pain-relief potion. Your injuries are very serious and need to heal."

With a small huff, Gwen dropped her chin onto her fist. It had been four days since the Dark Lord left. While her wounds were slowly healing, they were sealed close and not infected. Poppy told her it wouldn't be long before the stitches could be taken out and they could try to heal her scars. Gwen didn't care so much about the scars. Yes, it was an ugly sight to behold but Gwen wasn't vain enough to cry about it. Besides, it was only her and Severus who would ever see them.

Thinking of Severus, Gwen turned her face away from Poppy. Gwen held no grudge against her husband for his actions. Yes, it had been the worst pain Gwen had felt since Bella but in her mind, it was the Dark Lord who harmed Gwen, not Severus. Severus was the hand but the hate behind the whip was all Voldemort's.

Gwen knew Severus was distancing himself. She knew he blamed himself for things he had no control over. Gwen understood that had Severus disobeyed, he could be dead. The school would be at the mercy of Death Eaters like the Carrows or worse, the Dark Lord himself. Her skin felt clammy, thinking she would be made a Death Eater.

"Has Stacy asked about me?"

Poppy nodded. "She wants to see you but Severus insisted no visitors. She's distraught. This whole situation has affected her greatly."

Gwen felt bad for her sister-wife. Stacy watched Severus beat Gwen, not understanding why he would do it. The husband she knew wouldn't do such a thing yet, her eyes told her he had. Gwen would have to sit her down and talk it out with her, in hopes to mend Stacy's and Severus's relationship. Stacy had been staying with Poppy and Alaster since the Dark Lord left. While Poppy was with Gwen, Stacy was with Alaster. Strangely, Stacy had taken to the rough wizard rather well. It was a blessing really.

"And Severus? How is this affecting him?"

Poppy gave Gwen a sad look. "You know very well that Severus isn't about to let on what he's feeling. He is, however, grouchier than ever."

When Poppy was gone for the night, Gwen slowly got out of bed. Her skin felt strangely tight but otherwise, Gwen felt fine. Taking caution anyway, she kept a hand on the wall for balance, going to the Snape sitting room. Gwen froze, seeing Severus pacing in the shadows. Gwen wandlessly lite the room more. Severus turned sharply towards her. His eyes showed surprised before he locked all emotion away.

"You should be in bed. Resting."

"I've been resting long enough." Gwen slowly went to the bookcase. "I'm going stir crazy with nothing to do. I'm beginning to see why the students think Poppy is so strict." Gwen glanced at him, seeing that Severus had backed away from her. She frowned before looking at the bookcase. "Severus, this isn't your fault."

He said nothing, turning away as if to leave.

"Severus."

Gwen's tone caused him to stop and he turned his head.

"This is not your fault. The Dark Lord did this." Gwen selected a book at random. An intense silence surrounded them. "I want to see Stacy. Tomorrow. She's having a hard enough time, without being separated from us."

"I'll think about it Gwendolyn."

Gwen looked down. "Tomorrow is Friday... what time is the ceremony?"

"I'm leaving at noon." Silence followed, both still looking away from each other. Gwen finally couldn't stand it and hugged Severus, pressing her cheek into his back.

"No matter what happens, tomorrow or the next day, Severus, know that I love you." Her voice cracked and she tightened her hold. "I love you Severus." Before he could respond, Gwen hurried back to her room, leaving Severus staring behind her.

* * *

><p>"Little mother, do you think she'll like us?"<p>

"Will who like us?" asked a distracted Gwen. They were sitting together on the couch, neither doing anything. Stacy was snuggled up to Gwen, mindful of her healing back. Gwen was staring into space.

"Iris."

Severus was at the Ministry right now getting married. Gwen didn't need an excuse not to go. Stacy on the other hand, had insisted she wouldn't leave Gwen behind. Severus had left them, a pained expression in his eyes. Gwen recalled the look he gave her before leaving. A look that pleaded for... something. Some emotion so powerful, that not even Gwen could name it. Sitting here with Stacy, Gwen couldn't help the churning in her stomach, at the very thought that this new bride could become Severus's favorite. Which was ridiculous, as he didn't have a favorite.

"I don't know Stacy but we will do our best to be her friend. Alright? She's our sister-wife now and we should get along. For the sake of the Snape name."

"Is she pretty?"

Gwen felt her stomach tighten more. "I don't know. I haven't met her Stacy."

Stacy sighed, snuggling to rest her head in Gwen's lap.

"I know she's pretty. Iris is a flower."

At midnight, Gwen roused Stacy to tuck her into bed. Walking their apartment alone, in the dark, Gwen felt suddenly alone. She fought the tears, till she saw the new door. The castle had made room for Iris, her room nestled right beside Gwen's. It was just a door.

Laughter made Gwen turned, her eyes widened in surprise and fear. Severus's face was serious, as the smiling blond beside him, looked down her nose.

"I didn't know the castle had servants."

Gwen felt instant dislike from this witch. Her eyes flashed in anger. Severus's voice was smooth.

"This is Iris, Gwendolyn. Iris, this is my first-wife."

Both witches sized the other with their eyes. Gwen had to admit, Stacy had been right on — Iris was drop-dead gorgeous. Her soft, shiny, hair was done up in a feminine bridal hairstyle. Her skin was flawless, her eyes a stunning green. Gwen felt her insides twist, knowing that this witch turned heads, while she did not. It would be easy for Severus to choose Iris other her. Even in her bridal robes, Gwen could tell that Iris was tall and lean — a perfect woman's body. They were opposites in almost every way.

"My, I can see why the Dark Lord chose me for you." Iris said lightly. Her words stung but Gwen smiled, a biting remark all ready to put Iris in her place. Severus however, beat her to it.

"I chose Gwendolyn." Gwen's heartbeat jumped at this. Iris's eyes flashed in anger towards Gwen. "As my first wife, you are to show Gwendolyn the respect she deserves. Her place is higher than yours in this household."

Iris's posture showed submission to Severus but her side glance to Gwen was hostile. _This is going to be interesting_, thought Gwen.

"Is Stacy still awake?"asked Severus, removing his outer cloak. Gwen thought he looked very sharp in his wedding robes.

"I put her to bed. She was exhausted."

"Isn't Stacy your second wife?" asked Iris, walking around the sitting room with a critical eye. Gwen rolled her eyes, taking Severus's cloak and putting it away, irritated.

"She is. You will met her in the morning." Severus motioned to the new door. "Your rooms."

Iris lifted her head, in a way Gwen was familiar with, as many purebloods were arrogant. She took the arm offered to her before she glanced at Gwen, the message clear. Iris was determined to be made Severus's favorite or at least, get between Severus and Gwen.

"Good night Gwendolyn." Severus led Iris to her room, closing the door softly behind him.

"Good night Severus."whispered Gwen, staring at the closed door. It was just a door. Gwen's eyes stung, as she moved around the Snape's small kitchen. It was almost noon and Gwen had just gotten out of bed. Last night had been hell for her. She tossed and turned, her head buried under a pillow, as Iris screamed next down. It churned her stomach, thinking of Severus being with _her._ Gwen couldn't stamp out her growing dislike of Iris. If last night was any judge of character, Iris was of the worst. Not only was she disrespectful but clearly stuck up. As Gwen boiled water for tea, she tried to keep her feelings in check.

"Afternoon."

Gwen screamed, jumping, only to see Severus leaning in the doorframe. Her hands griped the spoon she had been holding.

"Afternoon." Gwen turned away from him, her cheeks losing color. Severus hadn't missed her emotions nor the fact she was still wore her dressing gown.

"Gwendolyn, the day is almost over and you still aren't dressed?"

"I had trouble sleeping," she replied, pulling the whistling kettle off the stove. A side glance showed the concern in Severus's eyes.

"Restless?"

"No," Gwen poured the water into her cup, dripping in a tea bag.

"Dreams?"

"No."

Silence surrounded them. Gwen jumped, as she was suddenly aware of Severus being right behind her. His hands smoothed over her hips before holding her in place. She swallowed, as his touch went straight through her. Gwen could feel his breath on her neck.

"Tell me."

Gwen closed her eyes, his lips touching her ear causing her whole being to come alive. She swallowed, shaking her head.

"You mustn't keep secrets, wife." His voice was a purr. It was seductive. Gwen had to fight her desire to give in.

"Don't deny me some privacy." she asked. Severus's body stiffened behind her.

"This is about Iris."

"You might want to consider silencing spells." Gwen's tone was pointed. Severus's grip tightened on her.

"It's improper for you to refer to such things."

Gwen snorted. "Even when it keeps me up?"

Severus spun Gwen to face him, mindful of her healing back. Gwen flinched at his hard expression.

"It didn't mean anything." Gwen raised a brow at this. "It was only to validate our marriage contract."

"I think _your wife_ would disagree."

Severus sighed, pain clearly visible in his eyes. Gwen's anger and hostility vanished, and she pulled herself close to him. Gwen hugged his torso, the sensation of tears making her nose tickle.

"I'm sorry Severus. I... I was jealous and hurt. I shouldn't of said those things or imply that you..."

"Gwendolyn..." Severus titled her face up, wiping her tears away before pressing his forehead to hers. Her eyes closed, inhaling his scent. They held each other like this, till they heard footsteps. When Iris entered the kitchen, Severus was accepting the tea Gwen offered him.

"Good afternoon husband." smiled Iris, coming over to him and kissing him wetly on the mouth. Gwen felt sick seeing another woman kiss Severus, even if it was his wife. Iris glanced at Gwen, draping her arms around Severus's neck. "My dear, Gwendolyn, are you alright? You're still undressed."

The words were meant to hurt, though the tone didn't show it. Severus couldn't see Iris's face, so he didn't see the ugly look in his newest wife's eye. Gwen took in Iris, shifting slightly in her slippers. Iris's hair was perfectly straight, the sweater she wore fitting her curves well. With stylish jeans and boots, Iris looked like she was about to step out on the runway. Gwen resisted the urge to touch her messy bed braid.

"Thank you for your concern Iris but I am recovering from a recent... accident." Gwen's tone was polite. Iris's lips looked ugly when she smirked.

"I heard about what happened. You were rewarded with a position within the Inner Circle. A great honor." Iris's eyes showed her jealousy and distaste.

Gwen suddenly was curious why the Dark Lord chose Iris to be Severus's bride. Was Iris a believer? Was she committed completely to his cause? It would explain why Gwen felt she had to be careful around her new house buddy.

"Yes. Yes, it is an honor. If you'll excuse me."

Gwen left the kitchen, her tea abandoned on the table.

After a shower and fresh robes, Gwen felt more human and less depressed. Yes, if she'd admit it to herself, Gwen was feeling depressed about Iris's presence in the Snape home. Where before, it had been a place of peace and comfort, it now felt like a minefield. Gwen didn't know what to expect.

* * *

><p>"Is Ron alright?" asked Harry, when Hermione came out of their tent. Her skirt was stained in blood, her eyes puffy from crying.<p>

"He's sleeping. He just needs rest." Hermione hugged him for comfort. She pulled back, wiping her cheeks, when she realized Harry still held the cup in his hand. "Without the sword, how will we destroy it?"

Harry's face was serious. "I don't know but Hermione, it's time we went to Hogwarts."

"No Harry, it's too dangerous. Moody said —"

"Moody said that You-Know-Who was there, torturing students. Hermione, we can't let him ruin our world more. We have to put a stop to this."

Hermione's face was sad and tired. Harry wanted to comfort her but knew now wasn't the time. Ron was nearly killed (again) and they had another Horcux to destroy. Now wasn't the time to cry tears, but the stop them from coming back.

* * *

><p>A shadow disappeared into the Forbidden Forest unnoticed by Hagrid, who was past out in his hut. The night air was chilly, the moon bright. The cloaked figure stood waiting, his companion restless beside him. When the shadow finally met them, it dropped into a low bow.<p>

"My lord."

"You are late." hissed Voldemort. The figure bowed in shame. "Never mind that, have you made any progress?"

"It has been only a few days but, I have found that their discipline was faked. They do not torture any of the students for misbehaving."

Voldemort smiled. "I knew Severus was hiding something. Keep a sharp eye on him, I want to be informed of his misdoings before I reveal them Christmas Eve. What of your other assignment? Have you found her?"

"No my Lord. Please, give me time. The castle is very large."

"You have till Christmas Eve — I must have her by then. You will not fail me."

* * *

><p>AN2: Yes! Gwen finally said those three little words! But what is Severus thinking? Does he love her in return? How will we know?

Iris doesn't seem to be a charmer, if I do say so myself. Clearly she will get in the way.

Tell me what you think - do you like where it's going? Thoughts on this Iris person? Gwen's feelings for Severus? Severus's feelings about Gwen? Should the snippets of Harry Potter be less, ambiguous? I am open to suggests on Gwen's and Iris's relationship - not to leave out, our favorite potion master and his first-wife's relationship :o)

**Nessa**: You hit the nail on the head - Iris is going to be a pain for the Snape household. As to Gwen and being pregnant, we'll have to wait and see :o)

**Madmad237**: Sorry, Iris isn't a good wife but her negative presence will serve it's purpose, I promise. But I totally agree, Severus needs a normal witch as a wife - not that he wants another (I mean, come on, he has three! That's three grouchy PMS women he has to please - male nightmare!).

**Katherine Sparrow**: I totally agree, life is truly a suck-joy for Severus and Gwen right now. As for Voldemort and his death eaters, one, thank you for the comment! and second, I agree but then again, this series was written for children. As my audience is more adult (including all my dear 14+ readers), I wanted them to actually fit that darkness I imagined was around them. Looking at history, sadly, we can see what cruelty people are capable of and I wanted Voldemort and his followers to fit into that mold.

**karahalio14**: Thank you - that is one of my biggest challenges. Most fanfic I read are either too OOC or stiff when it comes to Severus. I wanted to find a medium - to show that side of him that was capable of loving Lily for all those years, but also to show the spy; masking his true feelings in all situations (like what happened with Gwen).

**Element Guardian**: Why, thank you, you made my day with your review :o)

**MJ Potter Black Weasley**: That is the question everyone seems to be asking. Wahahahaha

**lilly321**: Thank you!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Well, my instincts tell me that we are getting to the end. From here on it'll be the fast-paced series of events that makeup our grand conclusion. Questions will be answered, tears will be shed but finally, we'll see who wins.

Disclaimer: All rights to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>"Gwendolyn?" She popped her head up, seeing Severus at her door. He stepped into her office, closing the door softly behind him. He approached her slowly. "Poppy tells me you are completely healed from... the accident."<p>

"Yes. She has given me a clean bill of health." Gwen smiled, putting down her quill and leaning back in her chair. It was good to be working again. The students were ghastly behind schedule but Gwen would soon fix that. She had a lot of work to do before the upcoming holiday.

"Excellent."

Gwen watched Severus, who was looking everywhere but at her. His body looked calm but his bouncing eyes suggested his nerves.

"Was there something you wanted Severus?"

He shook his head. "I merely wanted to confirm that you felt ready to teach."

"Yes, I am. I'm actually looking forward to grading again." She said it lightly, to gauge whether he could smile or not. Not even a twitch. Gwen stood, coming around her desk. Severus jumped, when she rested a hand on his chest. "Severus, what is it?"

"I've missed you." it came out in a rush. Or at least, a rush for Severus Snape. Gwen lifted her eyes to his, seeing that yes, his eyes communicated that he wanted her. Her arms slipped around him and she pressed her face into his robes.

"And I you." Severus held Gwen, still mindful of her back. Gwen felt no pain and desperately wanted him to cling to her. She wanted — needed — to be one with him. His fingers dug into her hair, sending a thrill down Gwen's spine. Neither could recall who kissed whom first.

Gwen was pushed into her desk, Severus's mouth firmly pressed to hers. Her hands pushed off Severus's outer robe, attacking his long row of buttons. Severus lifted her with ease, pushing her down on the desk top. They were both silent, only the sound of their heavy breathing filling the empty office. Gwen clung to Severus, eyes open and staring at him. His own black eyes were locked with hers. Gwen felt him slip into her mind, sending her senses into overdrive. Every thing he felt was suddenly open to her. Everything he wanted to tell her but couldn't verbalize, washed through Gwen's mind, leaving no doubt.

Severus cared about Gwen. More than she thought he could. He didn't want to be separated from her. He didn't want her to be mad at him. He didn't want her to be hurt by him. Severus wanted to hold her close always. Severus wanted her beside him always, to always support him. Severus wanted her to help him through this hell that had become their lives. Severus wanted Gwen to love him.

As an afterthought, Severus locked Gwen's door. They were still close, lying on the floor behind Gwen's desk. Severus had put a blanket there before he had pulled Gwen in to hold. Their skin was still hot to the touch, but they weren't bothered by it. Severus's hand ran through Gwen's damp curls, twirling the ends around his fingers. Gwen snuggled up to his torso.

"Did Professor Cullen find you? He came by looking for you."asked Gwen. She felt Severus nod.

"About the castle elves, yes."

"Was there a problem?"

"No," Severus bounced a curl over Gwen's eyes, making her smile. "The castle elves's kitchen inventory didn't match Jonathon's — his records show overspending for the school's population size. As there is no increase in our food waste ratio, I told him to take in account staff and students going to the kitchens on their own."

"Nightly kitchen raids, huh?" smiled Gwen. Severus nodded, bringing her closer.

"The majority of students caught outside curfew, are going/coming from the kitchens. The castle elves love to please the students."

"And staff?"

"Even more so," he grinned, pressing a kiss to her curl. Gwen felt completely at ease and happy, lying on her office floor with her husband. They weren't talking about anything serious or life threatening. They weren't wearing a mask to hide their emotions. It was just, them. The Severus Gwen had come to known as her husband, was holding her affectionately in his arms. Gwen herself left safe and secure. But mostly, she felt happy. Very happy. Gwen didn't want them to leave her office, to return to the world. She wanted this to be her world. Just her and Severus. Nothing (or anyone) else.

"Poppy is teaching Stacy how to knit today."

"Really? I wasn't aware Stacy did any magic." frowned Severus, his face confused. Gwen couldn't help but giggle, moving onto his chest.

"No silly. Poppy is teaching Stacy to knit, the muggle way."

Severus growled. "I am not silly."

"Yes you are if you think Stacy can knit magically but can't even cause sparks from a wand."

"Witch." His tone was affectionate, as he brought Gwen in for a playful kiss. Gwen smiled against him before pulling back, her arms draped around his neck and shoulders. Outside their haven, the sound of students reminded the two professors that school was still in session. Severus groaned loudly before he sat up, Gwen settling in his lap.

"I have to return to my office. Lucius will be Flooing for the staff's intercourse status."

Gwen frowned, "How _do_ you report on that? I mean, you don't just ask... do you?"

Severus raised a brow. "Do I ask my staff whether or not they had had sex recently? No. I do not." He stood, helping Gwen's to hers, before summoning his outer robes. "Each female staff member has a bi weekly examine with Poppy. They are to report their intercourse with her. I merely pass along the files."

Smoothing her own robes, Gwen sat at her desk to put on her shoe.

"How come I don't have these exams?"

"Perks of being the headmaster's wife — I fill the report out for you."

"I see." smiled Gwen, straightening to smooth down Severus's hair. "So what will you be reporting to Lucius about Professor Snape's _status_?"

"Satisfactory. Quiet satisfactory." His wicked grin brought a blush to Gwen's cheeks before she pushed him towards the door, reminding him that she had a class to teach. Before leaving, Severus placed a kiss to her forehead, touching their noses. Gwen felt her insides melt. Merlin, she had fallen hard for this wizard.

* * *

><p>"Have you heard from Potter since the Gringotts incident?" Severus and Moody were in astronomy tower, sipping from the ex-Auror's flask. Severus grit his teeth at the kick of alcohol, handing the flask back. Alcohol, was of course, forbidden on school grounds. Hence, the shared flask of Moody's moonshine.<p>

"Ronald was burned; nothing too bad. Hermione patched him up quick but it has put things on hold for a bit. Hermione won't let Harry go on by himself and he won't risk getting Ronald killed when he isn't recovered enough to fight." He took a long swing, handing the flask back. "They were successful in getting the Horcux — though the goblin tricked them, taking the sword."

"They trusted a goblin? With the sword of Gryffindor on the table? Dunderheads." Severus's voice showed his disapproval. Moody nodded.

"I agree with you there. It was a risk. It got them the Horcux but also took away their only means of destroying it. Harry says they're out of ideas and asked if maybe we did. Also, he thinks its time to come back."

Severus jerked his head at this.

"It's too soon. The Horcuxes must be destroyed _before_ he comes back. Otherwise, the Dark Lord will kill him."

"Harry says the last Horcux is here, at the school."

Severus looked into the distance, where the sun was setting. The light was strange upon the two wizards sitting high above the castle. It was an odd sight all round, considering the two still didn't trust each other. Both would be glad for the chance for a duel. Until the war, the war that was their lives now, was over: they would have to keep their dislike in check. There were more important things.

"Were you aware that Molly Weasley is alive?"

Moody's eye danced in its socket. "I thought she died during the Blood Trials."

"As did I. However, when my wife and I visited the Malfoy manor, Molly was the one to open the door. Apparently, she is Lucius's wife." Severus took another drink. Moody was growling and cursing under his breath beside him.

"Why the hell is Molly Weasley in his household?"

"At this time, I am not sure," drawled Severus, looking over at Moody. "I did think it odd that Molly didn't say a word and Lucius claimed she hadn't spoken since they were married."

"You mean... you think Lucius married Molly to get information?"

"Of course." Severus tossed the empty flask to the floor. "As her husband, Molly can not refuse his direct orders. Their marriage bond must of included dark magic, like in the olden days, to insure that captured brides would not run away. The question you should be asking Moody, is what does Molly know, that a member of the Inner Circle would use old marriage magic to get?"

"You weren't aware of anything concerning this?"

"If he is acting for the Dark Lord, it must of been kept between them. Nothing happens concerning the Dark Lord and his followers, that Lucius or I aren't aware of."

"Got the bastard in your back pocket, do you?"

Severus ignored Moody's tone. Standing, he walked to the railing, resting his hands on it.

"It must mean something. Lucius never does anything without a motive. What does this mean?"

* * *

><p>It was getting late, Gwen was sitting in the Snape apartments grading while Stacy knitted quietly beside her. Gwen was sitting with her legs tucked beneath, shoes kicked off. Severus was in his office, still working — Gwen hadn't seen Iris since dinner. Iris claimed she couldn't eat at the staff table, opting instead to have all her meals in their apartments. Gwen could tell by Severus's expression that he didn't care for Iris acting like the spoiled pureblood "princess" she was. It wasn't easy for Iris to hide her upbringing — the witch actually curled her nose in disgust whenever she was around happy students, innocently breaking the simplest of pureblood etiquette.<p>

Gwen didn't care one bit that Iris didn't go to the Great Hall. It was the one time that Gwen felt life had returned to normal. It was just her, Severus and Stacy again. Iris was easily forgotten. While Iris played the prefect housewife, Gwen spent her day teaching and her spare moments with Severus. Stacy followed Gwen or Severus, sometimes Poppy and often Alaster. Iris was always here when Gwen came home, often with Severus, waiting to dote on their husband. Severus was in his office, it was late but Iris couldn't know that — so why wasn't she here waiting tonight?

Their door opened, Gwen's head popping up. Her smile dimmed seeing it was Iris.

"Good evening Iris," Gwen said politely, not all together warmly but not purposely rude.

"Gwendolyn." Iris walked easily to the comfy chair adjacent to where Gwen and Stacy were. Sitting down, she crossed her legs elegantly, a fake smile on her face.

"Look Iris, see what I made." Stacy excitedly showed Iris her half finished scarf. Gwen felt strong protective feelings consume her, seeing the disgust in Iris's eyes. Stacy might as well be a muggle, as she couldn't preform even the simplest of spells, in Iris's opinion. Though not a Squib, Stacy had never been properly trained in magic. Because of her innocence, Stacy's magic wasn't used and had become dormant within her. It was the typically outcome for handicap witches and wizards. There was a popular belief in their culture that such witches and wizards would accidently reveal their world to the Muggles. Gwen didn't agree with such practices, as it only alienated them more. Purebloods often disowned such children, letting Muggles raise them instead.

"That is very lovely." Iris's tone was tense but Stacy was too happy with her work to notice. Gwen wondered why Iris made such a show when it came to Stacy. Iris had been raised to dislike people like Stacy.

"This is for Mrs. Norris. I want to make husband one too."

"In what color?" asked Iris, holding Gwen's look.

"Green!"

"Stacy," Gwen's voice was steady. "It's getting late. Time for bed."

Stacy pouted, begged for ten more minutes but Gwen was firm. While she brushed her teeth, Gwen and Iris stood. They were still watching each other. Iris suddenly smiled. Gwen's face was set.

"What are you doing here Iris? Your first instinct is to shun her— that's how you've been raised to think — yet you're acting like she's just another normal girl. What's the game?"

"No game." Iris was still smiling, as she took a step forward. "I don't know why you are so suspicious. I'm Snape's wife. Just like you."

"No." Gwen took a step closer, a foot between the two witches. "You aren't like me."

* * *

><p>"Have a good day," Narcissa kissed Lucius's cheek. When she was sure he was gone, Narcissa slipped upstairs. It was still early, the others were still sleeping. Narcissa had about an hour. She stopped outside a locked door, looking around to make sure no one was around. Softly, she whispered the door's password, pushing it open. It was dark inside.<p>

"Molly? Its Narcissa."

The room suddenly glowed, as a fire appeared in the fireplace. Molly, huddled in the corner, lowered her hand. Narcissa stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She took in the room. It had formerly been known as the Blue Room — now it was Molly's prison cell. Though it had comforts like a soft bed, a closet of clothes and beautiful flowers in a vase — it was a prison. Molly's eyes were widen, her skin sickly. She hadn't left this room in days.

"Molly... you must eat something and rest. You'll... you won't be able to continue fighting Lucius this way."

Molly turned her face to the wall. Narcissa began moving around the room, opening the drapes and throwing the windows open. Turning down the bed, Narcissa called for some breakfast before she stood before Molly.

"I know you don't trust me — you have no reason to but you are my sister-wife. As first wife it is my duty to look out for you. Now, breakfast first or a shower?"

Molly was nibbling slowly on toast while Narcissa brushed her hair. Narcissa wasn't lying, it was her duty to look out for Lucius's wives. However, Narcissa didn't go so far as to brush their hair for them. Molly had remained mute throughout this time, barely reacting.

"My son, he's still at Hogwarts." Narcissa's tone was soft. "Severus is doing his best as headmaster but the Dark Lord has changed the school a lot... I haven't spoken to Draco since that day. The day he killed..." Narcissa lowered her hands into her lap. Molly turned on the bed, facing her, taking her hands in hers. Narcissa inwardly smiled at the small sign of comfort. Considering who they were, this was a lot bigger than it appeared. Narcissa looked Molly in the eye. "My son is going to die Molly. My only son. My Draco." The cracking of her voice was the equivalent of a woman tearing at her clothes as she wept loudly. "You have to fight him Molly. You have to protect our children. To protect our world."

* * *

><p><em>AN2: Please R & R!_

**Madmad237**: lol, I don't know how my dad survived.

**Nessa**: Rest assure dear friend, I do not have any intentions of killing off Severus. His role was so important in the books and JKR totally didn't give him a break, killing him off. As for Draco, his luck is no better, sadly. Well, let me know your thoughts and ideas :o)

**MJ Potter Black Weasley**: Now I'm curious, lol.

**J**: Welcome, welcome! Voldy tends to worry us, this is true. What will he do next? I don't- well I do know what he's going to do. Stick around and you shall see!

**MyCatSammy**: I hope you mean she's ruining Severus/Gwen, not the story as a whole. We'll deal with Iris soon, so she'll no longer be a problem.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>In all honesty, no one really knew Lord Voldemort at all.<p>

He had followers yes, but they were not his friends and he didn't trust them beyond their own sense of ambition. Voldemort had enemies, wizards and witches who would jump at the opportunity to kill him. Voldemort had no family, friends or a lover. He only had himself and Nagini. Despite what you may think, Nagini wasn't very good company, as she was usually asking where her next meal would be. Voldemort indulged her, as she was not only his Horcux but his only connection to another living being.

Lord Voldemort wanted to change that, however. He no longer wanted to be alone. Yes, he was superior above all others and no one measured up to his magical skills — yet, Voldemort wanted someone to stand beside him. To have no agenda or motive, other than that they cared about him. Even the darkest wizard of the age wanted to be loved. Even if it was from a brainless body.

He was alone in his chambers, staring into the fireplace. Though he knew it was warm, Voldemort felt no heat from the flames. With the destruction of each Horcux, his body and senses had begun to diminish. It had yet to affect his magic and wand, thanks to the four remaining objects holding fragments of his soul.

Voldemort was nursing a bottle of fire whiskey, listening to the fire crackle in the otherwise completely silent mansion. As he now ruled the wizardry world, Voldemort no longer needed to hide himself away in dirty holes, infested alleys or in the cellars of his followers. No, now he could breathe in the fresh air whenever and wherever he wanted.

A grand mansion had been erected as his home. Tall, dark and elegant. It was protected heavily with magic, as Voldemort did not allow anyone but Nagini to enter here. As it was his mansion, only Voldemort had the right to be inside it.

Finishing off his bottle, Voldemort threw it into the fire, pleased as the fire boomed and glass shattered. Turning away, he picked up a faded _Daily Prophet_ news clipping. On one side, headlines shouted missing muggles. On the other, a photo of a girl playing Quidditch. Her long red hair was pulled back, the wind whipping it around, as she weaved between the opposing team's players. She raised her fist triumphantly into the air as she scored another point. _Ginny Weasley, most talented female Quidditch player this year at Hogwarts._

A long, pale white finger caressed along the young girl's image. Voldemort watched for several minutes, as Ginny's picture-self replayed over and over that tie-breaking goal. Ever since her first year at Hogwarts, he had been obsessed about her. True, his younger self believed her to be foolish but even then, he saw something behind her eyes. Voldemort knew her darkest secrets. Her hopes and dreams. Her desire to be different from her mother. To travel the world and no longer be that "Weasley girl." She wanted to be different. She wanted to stand out. She wanted to be a part of something great.

Voldemort wanted to make that happen.

It was why Lord Voldemort had chosen Ginny Weasley to mother his generation.

* * *

><p>Gwen covered a yawn, closing the door to another empty classroom. It was nearing midnight and Gwen was behind in her patrols. She had started the night addressing three students that had hexed each other senseless — putting her two hours off schedule. Severus would surely have something to say; not to mention Stacy, who apparently had a habit of sneaking out of bed and into Gwen's room. Stacy had admitted she liked to make sure Gwen was safe at night but still, Gwen didn't like the thought of Stacy moving around her room while she slept.<p>

"Don't drop it! We haven't had cake in months and I am not gonna eat it off the floor." Said a boy in the dark. Gwen turned sharply, wand raised. She heard several footsteps in the dark. Moving forward, Gwen began to hurry after the sound. Though they were whispering, Gwen could make out their conversation.

"Put a sock in it Longbottom – we all want this cake in one piece."

"Shut up! You'll get us caught," hissed a girl. Gwen rounded the corner, her brow shooting up at the scene before her. Three students, who Gwen didn't recognize them, were hefting a large sheet cake. The two boys were carrying it while the girl held a large sack. Clearly they had raided the kitchens.

All eyes turned and before Gwen could open her mouth, the students were running – the cake now levitating beside them.

"Stop right there!" shouted Gwen, sending a warning shot of light above their heads. They didn't even pause. Gwen was running after them, as they behavior was odd (even for rule breakers). Rounding a corner, Gwen wasn't prepared to see the girl waiting for her, wand drawn. She threw a hex at Gwen, who dodged out of the way, landing hard in the dark. Holding her side, Gwen sat up, finding the corridor now empty. Grumbling under her breath about annoying dunderheads, Gwen got back onto her feet.

"Are you alright professor?"

Gwen screamed, grabbing her throat and jumping around to see Nearly Headless Nick. Her heartbeat pounding in her ears, Gwen took a moment before speaking.

"Sir Nicholas, what... how are you here? All the ghosts disappeared during the Blood Trials. No one has seen any of you – we thought you'd pasted on."

The ghost fluffed a transparent sleeve.

"Madam, the ghosts are still at Hogwarts. We have been watching the school. We all agreed that there was no reason to inform He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named that the school was still being haunted on the headmaster's orders."

"The headmaster's orders? Do you mean Severus?" From Sir Nicholas's expression, he had not meant to tell Gwen so much. "What do you know about the children I was following? I didn't recognize them, so they couldn't be students... could they?"

Nearly Headless Nick pulled at his cravat, looking very uncomfortable. In the back of her mind, Gwen recalled reading that the ghosts of Hogwarts were supposed to obey all staff members. He couldn't deny her information if he had it. The ghost made a strange gurgling noise before disappearing into thin air. Gwen groaned, as it was clear the ghost had known something. Turning to head back to her patrols, Gwen screamed seeing Severus directly behind her.

He did not look happy.

"Would you like to explain to me, professor, why you are this deep in the castle, when your patrols are three levels up?" Gwen opened her mouth to respond but Severus put a hand up. "You have never been tardy before and at 11:46 you are heading back to our apartments. It is now almost three in the morning. Care to enlighten me on what is keeping you?"

Gwen blinked. Severus was rarely home when she returned from patrolling. How could he know what time she would be back in their home? Did Stacy tell him? Gwen wasn't sure the child even knew how to read a clock.

"How do you know when i return home? You aren't there."

Severus pulled back from where he had been leaning over Gwen. The witch took a step back, brow raised.

"Are you having me watched?"

"That's ridiculous," snapped Severus. "As headmaster, the castle tells me these things."

"The castle." Her tone showed her skepticism. Severus's nostrils flared. Gwen recognized the signs of a long day and the fatigue that must be hitting him hard right about now.

"Yes. Now, it's time to retire." He offered his arm but Gwen didn't move to take it. She crossed her arms.

"I just had a run-ins with Nearly Headless Nick."

"You must be mistaken." He sounded genuine. "All the ghosts left when Dumbledore died."

"That's what I thought. Until I was speaking with Sir Nicholas, trying to find out information about the three children I chased down here."

"There were students out of bed? What House are they from?"

"I have no idea. I didn't recognize them."

Severus frowned with his eyes. "You teach all the students in this castle, how could you not recognize them."

"Because I didn't," she retorted before tilting her head in thought. "One did call the other longbottom – I don't know why. Is that some kind of insult?"

Severus took a dangerous step forward, forcing Gwen to back away and into the castle wall.

"Longbottom. Neville Longbottom?"

"I don't know..."

"He's a Gryffindor. Same year as Potter. Are you sure they said Longbottom?"

"Yes." Gwen was pushing herself into the wall, in a vain attempt to put distance between her and Severus. Something in his manner was terrifying her and her flight response was telling her to run.

Severus seemed to register her discomfort then, stepping back. He looked into the darkness, running a hand through his hair.

"Longbottom is an insult to any caldron he touches - Where did he go? Tell me everything that happened."

Gwen told him everything that had happened after the children saw and how she'd lost them when the girl tried to hex her. Severus rested a hand on the wall where Gwen had seen the girl standing. Gwen frowned, curious about his behavior. He was stroking the wall like it would do something. He didn't honestly think the wall was hiding them, did he?

"Severus?"

He turned, letting his hand drop to his side.

"It's very late, Gwendolyn. It's time to go."

Gwen let Severus led her to their apartments. She had several questions turning in her mind, but nothing made her mouth open. Gwen had a feeling Severus wouldn't answer her questions, even if he knew the answers.

Neither spoke about the three students or Sir Nicholas again.

* * *

><p>"Draco."<p>

"Godfather."

"What do you think you are doing?"

Draco raised the knife in his hand. The blade was sharp and bright against his pale wrist. They were in the library, which was deserted after lunch. Draco turned his head, looking out onto the grounds. It was an ugly, grey, rainy day. The sort of day when your mood was the darkest.

"I can't do this anymore," croaked Draco, as the tears rolled down his cheeks. Severus's lip curled before he place his hand over Draco's. With very little effort, he took the knife away and vanished it.

"Draco, you knew this would happen. What was expected of you."

"Mum said you'd do it!" shouted Draco, looking up at the tall dark man. Severus stood, forever imposing, with his arms crossed. "She said that you promised her."

"I promised to do whatever I could to protect you – you cast the spell before I could. You let Bellatrix taunt you into it."

Draco cried out, holding his stomach as if in pain. Severus stood there. _Nothing I do or say will ease his pain. Nothing can comfort a torn soul._

"Killing yourself isn't the answer."

"Better to kill myself than to let him do it."

Severus didn't argue, as Draco was right. There was a strong possibility that Draco would be killed by the Dark Lord's hand. Once he figured out that he wasn't welding the wand to its fullest degree of power. Once he released he wasn't the master of the Elder wand, Draco's life would be taken.

Draco's whole body seemed to shake before it suddenly stopped. Pulling himself up, the boy leaned his forehead on the glass.

"Have you taken a life?"

"Yes," replied Severus without hesitation. Draco's sad eyes turned to his.

"How do you live with yourself? Knowing you took away the one thing that can never be replaced?"

"I don't," he said softly. They stood in silence for a long time before Severus turned, leaving Draco to stare out into the rain.

* * *

><p>AN: _Deepest apologizes for the delay! Long story short: Laptop expired and I had to start all over. That and moving back to school, I just haven't had the time to write or update. I hope you'll forgive the delay and this crappy chapter. I'll come back sometime and revise it but for now, I thought I would at least post for those of you still reading._

_Please let me know your thoughts or ideas!_

**Madmad237**: _She's the scum on my shoes, honestly. Thankfully, no Iris in this chappie!_

**karahalio14**: _I have plans on THE final battle and an epilogue but if you have an ideas, let me know. I'm not the greatest at fighting scenes, so all and any help would be appreciated :o)_

**MJ Potter Black Weasley**: _I cried too! I wanted to step on screen and save him. Horrible way to die, being so alone. Uncool Rowling._

**Katherine Sparrow**: SPOILER - _not for long. Wahahahaha._

**Nessa**: _Sweet! I've been knitting for forever it seems and I've met a few autistic children who take to it like a fish to water. It's pretty cool to see actually. As for Moody and Severus, I thought they were the highlights of the Order - skills wise. Both are pretty BA, if you know what I mean. It seemed only logical for them to take the reins once Dumbledore kicked the can (more like shoved into it, lol). Iris is totally suspicious ;o)_

_Anonymous Reader: Thank you for your review and encouragement!_


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Apologies for the delayed updated. I am doing my best to juggle everything in my life and still find time to work on this story. I promise I will finish this story. Please forgive any spelling/grammar errors, as I did not proofread this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

><p>"I got it!" exclaimed Hermione, jumping to her feet. Harry and Ron both looked up, startled, as their friend knocked over their chess game on her way to their tent. The cursing chess pieces were soon drowned out as Hermione came out, waving her copy of <em>Hogwarts, A History.<em> The boys both groaned aloud as she sat to read.

"Stop that – this is important." She flipped open the book, trying to find a certain page. "Here it is! Though the school has been thoroughly searched, the possibility of secret passageways cannot be dismissed as mere murmur. There have been several accounts of students disappearing for several hours and returning – as to how they did so, was unexplainable."

Hermione looked up with the biggest smile on her face. The two boys just stared at her. She groaned, dropping her shoulders.

"Don't you see? We get into Hogwarts through one of these passages!"

"Hermione, we don't know of any secret passage ways," claimed Ron. "You just read how no one has found them."

Hermione looked at Harry pointedly.

"Your first Hogsmeade trip. The Marauder's Map."

"I gave the map to Ginny – besides, don't you think Snape would of sealed all the passages in and out of the school?"

"I thought they were secret passageways?" said Ron, dumbly. Hermione and Harry both looked at him. "What?"

"He can't know of all of them," replied Hermione, ignoring Ron. Harry sighed.

"It's a risk. I highly doubt that Hogsmeade isn't being watched."

"We simply need to get there and try the passage linking with Zonko's."

Harry nodded, finally glad for a plan. No matter how risky it may turn out to be.

"Let's get ready then."

* * *

><p>"Little mother, how much longer?" whined Stacy. Gwen internally groaned, as it was Stacy's idea to roll her yarn up by hand. Gwen had offered to use magic but instead Stacy insisted she wrap it by hand. Stacy was holding the yarn up, while Gwen quickly wrapped it into a tight ball. It was plain that Stacy hadn't realized how long this process would take.<p>

"Almost done honey."

Gwen was distracted. Sitting in the chair furthest from them was Severus, who was reading a potion's magazine. As he rarely had any free time, it was a bittersweet feeling for Gwen. He was finally doing something that wasn't for the Dark Lord or for the school – however, Iris was here. The witch had been lounging around all day in the living room, like she knew Severus would have an hour to himself to read. When Gwen arrived with Stacy, Iris was massaging Severus's feet.

She felt very possessive, as Severus's face was relaxed and he seemed to be enjoying Iris's attention.

Stacy sighed loudly, bringing Gwen's attention back to her. Hurrying to finish, Gwen felt her spine tingle sharply as Iris's fingers stroked Severus's ankle.

"Little mother!"

The yarn was a horrible mess, looking sloppy and knotted. Gwen could feel Severus's eyes on her, as she apologized to Stacy before using magic to fix it. Stacy hurried to her room with her now perfect ball of yarn, leaving Gwen with nothing to distract her. Her eyes drifted to Severus, catching his.

"Severus dear, I was wondering if we could go out for dinner tonight." Purred Iris, bringing their husband's eyes back to her. Severus raised a brow.

"I can't possibly leave the school for such frivolity. The castle elves create perfectly adequate meals." He turned the page, missing the look Iris sent Gwen before she stood, placing herself in his lap. Severus looked irritated but Iris didn't seem to notice, removing his reading glasses and tucking them away in a pocket.

"Please Severus – I've been stuck in this castle for so long. I just want to get some fresh air, see some new faces and eat real Italian food."

"You have full access to the school grounds if you wanted fresh air. As you don't leave our apartment, any face in the halls would be new to you and as for authentic Italian, you can't tell the difference when the elves make it."

Iris huffed, pulling away from Severus and walking to her room. Gwen watched her leave, turning her head back to see Severus watching her. A thrill of pleasure overpowered her earlier jealousy, letting Gwen smile under his look. That smile only brightened when he tossed the potion magazine aside.

"Stacy asked me earlier today when we planned to decorate for the holidays. As I personally could care less about Christmas, I thought you might indulge her by putting up some sort of decoration. Nothing over the top but enough for her to be happy with it."

Gwen nodded once. "I'm sure we can think of something."

"Good." Severus stretched out in his chair. Gwen pulled a throw pillow to her chest.

"Why don't you like Christmas?"

"Gwendolyn..."

"There must be some reason," she replied, undaunted. "I have never met a child who didn't like Christmas."

"First, may I remind you that I am not a child. Second, I don't see why I should tell you."

"Okay, fine then." Gwen stood, smoothing her robes. "You'd better explain to Stacy why we won't have a Christmas tree."

"Now see here, Gwendolyn, my past should not stop Stacy from having the Christmas she wants. You said you would assist."

"That was before you decided that I shouldn't know the man I am married to." Gwen closed her bedroom door between them. Sitting on her bed, Gwen could hear Severus softly curse in the other room before knocking on her door. It opened with a soft click.

"What is this about?" Severus sounded worn out. Gwen looked over her shoulder, taking in his tired red-shot eyes and the way his robes seemed to hang off him. _He needed to take better care of himself. _

"Come here."

Severus's eyes flashed his emotions before he sat beside her. Gwen turned, scooting closer till her calf was resting along his thigh. She gently stroked his cheek.

"I know your past wasn't pleasant and that you want to offer only the best things for Stacy." Severus stiffened under her look. Gwen ignored his discomfort, pushing forward. "I want to know what made you, _you_. I love you Severus. Nothing from your past will change that."

"Really?" He sounded skeptical. "My past is rather ugly Gwendolyn."

"I'm aware of how ugly it can be. I'm not naive."

Her calm, loving, tone disarmed him. Gwen could see it in his eyes. Severus had been ready to tear into his past to scare her but her manner had stopped him. Her fingers moved into his hair, pushing it back before she placed a kiss on his nose.

"Now, it's your turn."

"My turn to what?"

"It's your turn to be honest with me," Gwen ran her finger over a stress line on Severus's face. "I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you."

Severus sighed heavily. Honestly, that made Gwen more nervous than hearing about his past. Severus didn't typically react physically to her probing questions.

"The Dark Lord informed me today that your Marking ceremony will be on Christmas Eve."

Gwen's chest started to hurt, her fingers moving on their own accord to provide comfort. Severus's eyes glanced at her hand before returning to her face.

"I see... will it happen here or at the Ministry?"

"It will happen here." Gwen frowned, trying to read Severus's face. It was completely guarded. _He had to be suspicious of something._

"You think there is an alternative motive."

Severus smirked, standing.

"The Dark Lord _is_ from Slytherin. There is always an alternative."

* * *

><p>Pansy slipped into the boy's dormitory. It was passed midnight, several students still occupied the common room. Many were also getting prepared for the Christmas holiday. The thought of going home didn't hold the appeal it did last year, when Headmaster Dumbledore waved them good bye on the castle steps. Instead, several would be accompanying their parents to the Dark Lord's celebrations. For the major, this was not a welcomed development. As for Pansy, she planned to miss the train, so that she would not have to see her fiancé. Or more importantly, his crazy wife Bellatrix.<p>

Walking through the dark room, Pansy tip toed past the empty beds. The seventh year boys had moved into the other dungeon room when Draco was honored by the Dark Lord. The once filled room, was now an empty shell. Where their used to be life, was now covered in a thin layer of dust. Pansy mentally made a note to threaten a elf to clean Draco's room.

"Draco?"

She stood at the last bed, looking at the figure lying on top of his covers. Draco wasn't dressed for bed, still wearing his school uniform. He didn't respond. Not when Pansy caused a fire to spark up in the fireplace or when she slipped into bed beside him. Carefully, Pansy arranged herself next to Draco, not touching him and looking up at the ceiling.

They laid in silence; Draco like a human statue, Pansy huddled in her sweater. The ticking clock was the only noise besides the occasional popping of the fire.

"I'm getting out," whispered Pansy. She turned her head. "I'm running away. I want you to come with me Draco."

Draco's head slowly turned, till his nose was an inch from Pansy's.

"We can't hide from him."

"Why not? Draco, you killed Dumbledore – you are a strong wizard. We can made it on our own."

"And who monitor's our magic, Parkinson? The Ministry which is controlled by the Dark Lord."

"No. Your father controls the Ministry Draco. He could let us get away."

Draco laughed, a cold heartless laugh which caused Pansy to shiver against him.

"My father would kill me and my mother, before he would turn against the Dark Lord. We can't escape together."

"Then what can we do?" Pansy's voice betrayed her fear but also her trust. Draco's hand slipped into hers, their eyes holding.

"You will have to go alone." When Pansy began to protest, Draco covered her mouth with his hand. "Listen to me, Pan." In the security of the darkness, Pansy was appear to close her mouth and scoot closer to her friend. Draco removed his hand. "You will have to leave on the Hogwarts train. It will look like you are going to your parents. At the train station, you will have to disguise yourself to get past the portal to the Muggle world. Once there, go to the pub on the end of the block. Ask for Ian Roberts, he will help you disappear. You'll be safe."

"You trust this Ian?"

"With my life, yes. I have already made contact – he's expecting you."

"Come with me," Pansy scooted closer, their bodies almost touching. Draco shook his head, looking back at the ceiling.

"I can't run Pan. I have to stay here. I still have a part to play."

"What more is there to do Drake?"

Pansy didn't even notice her pet name slipping out. Hearing Draco call her 'Pan,' lying close to him and feeling safe – Pansy had missed this side of Draco so much. It was because of moments like these that Pansy had known she would only love Draco. Yes, their match was purely political on their parent's part but that did not stop Pansy from seeing how well she and Draco completed each other.

"I can't tell you."

Pansy closed the distance between them, her hands firmly clasping both of his. Draco let her, still looking away.

"You have to make me a promise Pan."

"Anything."

"When everything is over and the world is back to normal, I want you to find my mother. I need you to take care of her for me."

Pansy frowned. "But you can do that yourself Drake."

"Pan, just promise me." He tone wasn't hard but it was firm. Pansy found herself nodding.

"I promise Draco." Her lips gently brushed his to seal her promise. Settling back, Draco held Pansy in his arms, watching the night disappear on the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Severus's eyes widened, as he returned home from being in his office, to see that his home was now decorated to the nines for the holiday. He eyed the mistletoe in the door threshold before drifting to the living room, seeing a large Christmas tree. It was decorated in silver bells and bewitched candles. Bright red and green ribbon wrapped around the branches, with enchanted snowflakes glistening in the glowing light. It was tasteful and simple. It suited Severus.<p>

Holly draped over the mantle, around the room, and above the doors. Stacy's door was slightly more cheerful, as several pictures were now taped up. Severus smirked, seeing the gold stars, pink flowers and bows of yarn. Iris's door had only a simple wreath of silver and green. Very Slytherin.

Severus turned his attention to Gwendolyn's door. His small smile disappeared, seeing that only the holly decorated her door. Nothing else. A quick glance at his own door, proved that each door was decorated for the person who lived behind it. His door was covered in ornaments that looked like potion ingredients, scrolls of parchment, red ink bottles and little headmaster hats. _Why wouldn't Gwendolyn also decorate her door?_

Slipping into her room, Severus took in Gwendolyn fast asleep in her bedding. His face softened, as her curls were a mess and she was hugging her comforter like a teddy bear. Silently, he toed off his shoes and removed his cloak. Gwendolyn mumbled something in her sleep, when Severus lifted the comforter to slip underneath. Severus brushed her curls to the side, placing a kiss on her bare neck. Gwendolyn mumbled again but did not wake. Settling in, Severus inhaled his wife's comforting scent, letting his tired eyes close.

Gwen's noise woke before her. Her first conscious thought was: Severus. Opening an eye, Gwen looking around her room, seeing no one. Her hand smoothed her wild hair before she turned onto her back, seeing her husband still asleep. A smile formed, as Gwen couldn't recall the last time she had woken up to see her husband beside her. Her smile dimmed, recalling their last conversation. About the Dark Lord and Gwen's Mark ceremony. This is when Severus woke – to see his wife frowning.

"Good morning?"

Gwen blinked, her attention returning to Severus.

"Good morning."

"Why the frown?" he asked, sighing and stretching out his long body. Gwen sat up, pulling on her dressing gown.

"I was only thinking. Nothing to worry about." She went to the bathroom, picking up her toothbrush. Severus was soon behind her, reaching for his own toothbrush. Gwen couldn't help but stare into the mirror, watching him stand so close behind her. He was first to spit into the sink, gently moving Gwen's body to the side to do so.

"I saw your decorations. They are satisfactory."

"I'm glad you think so," she replied, spitting into the sink. Severus's hand was on her hip.

"Why didn't you decorate your doors like the others?"

Gwen looked at him through the mirror.

"I honestly didn't know what to put on it."

"Why is that?"

"Because... I don't know what characterizes me. Stacy was easy, you were more difficult but not impossible. It would of looked odd if we both had potion ornaments... I left it bare."

"Besides potions, you don't think anything describes you?"

Gwen shrugged, rinsing her toothbrush. Severus pulled her gently against him. His appearance seemed softer this morning, with his morning stubble and mused hair.

"Surely you can think of something."

Gwen made a face, crossing her arms. "Well, what do you think I should do then, professor?"

Severus smirked, tucking her head under his chin.

"When I think of you, I think of your scent. How you looked lovely in that purple gown you wore to the Malfoy dinner. How loving and caring you are towards Stacy and all the students. I think of your stained potion apron. The scars of being a potion mistress that cover your hands." He lifted a hand, pressing a kiss to her palm. Gwen felt the heat come to her face; which only worsened as her husband smiled knowingly at her. "I think of your blushes disappearing underneath your collars."

She swallowed hard, finding her voice.

"Those really aren't things I can put on my door."

"Maybe but they describe you Gwendolyn." He kissed her hair. "They described the woman I see."

Severus placed another kiss into her hair before stepping away to shower. Gwen stared into the mirror, this time at herself. As the steam began to fog up her appearance, Gwen tried to see the woman she was.

* * *

><p>Stacy skipped happily beside Gwen as they made their way to breakfast. The smile on Gwen's face wouldn't fade, as she replayed Severus's words in her mind. She felt as silly as a school girl but was loving every second of it. Severus noticed things about Gwen that she hadn't seen before. Yes, she knew she was patient with Stacy and the students but she had never thought of her scared hands as meaning something. No one described someone that way – saying that their hands meant something. To Gwen, they had only meant that she was a clumsy fool during her apprenticeship.<p>

The Great Hall was buzzing with its usual morning chatter as Gwen took her seat beside the headmaster's chair. Gwen was disappointed that Severus wasn't there but knew he had to come along eventually. Talking easily with Stacy about the days schedule, Gwen didn't see Severus come in. She felt his hand on her shoulder before he sat beside her. They didn't speak, merely making eye contact before Severus was reaching for the coffee.

Gwen didn't pay much attention to anyone but Stacy until she saw Aurora approach Poppy. The two witches spoke in hushed voices, Poppy seeming to tell Aurora bad news. Gwen watched, as Aurora squeezed Poppy's hand before returning to her chair. Jonathon got Aurora's attention, a question on his face. Aurora nodded her head, looking down at her plate. Jonathon looked ahead, his face expressionless. Something was going on but Gwen did not know what.

"Professor Snape."

Gwen turned her attention to Severus, who was opening his paper.

"I would like you to inform the staff that there will be a staff meeting tonight. It isn't mandatory but I would everyone in attendance."

"Yes headmaster."

"Also," he leaned closer. "I have spoken to Iris, who will be watching Stacy today."

Gwen felt her body turn cold. Her face must of shown her emotions, as Severus's face became more stern.

"It isn't logically to burden Poppy with Stacy, when she has a whole castle to attend to. Iris has nothing to do in our apartments. Stacy might prefer to stay there for today."

She knew she couldn't say anything and kept her mouth shut.

But Gwen was no longer smiling as before.

"Settle down." Started Severus, entering the staff room in a billow of robes. The staff members quieted in their chairs, watching the headmaster take his chair at the head of the table. He looked around the table briefly before beginning. "I will get straight to the point. As of this morning, Pomona and Aurora are with child."

The staff erupted into congratulations which were cut off by the headmaster's hand.

"As such, there are a few new rules. Mind, these are rules of my own making – it would be foolish to think these apply outside these walls. Witches that have conceived are to be escorted by another at all times. They will no longer be working the nightly patrols and once they begin to show, will not be teaching magic. They will have weekly checkups with Poppy. Not at any time, are they to be alone on the grounds, in the village or this upcoming holiday break."

"Can we know the reasoning behind these rules?" asked Jonathon. Gwen noticed Alastor's eye spin in its socket before landing firmly on Severus.

"All you need to know is that these rules are for their protection and the children they carry. That is all." Just as he entered, Severus left in a billow of robes. Gwen quickly got up behind him, moving through her fellow staff members, wishing Pomona and Aurora all the best.

"Severus," she called, getting his attention. Gwen had to run to catch him at the other end of the corridor. "Why don't you want Aurora or Pomona to be alone? Do you think they are in danger?"

Severus folded his arms.

"I do not need to explain myself. Let alone in a public place."

Gwen took the hint, turning on her heel and going back to the staff room. Severus stood there, watching her leave his sight.

* * *

><p>Iris walked the castle at night. She waited for Severus to go to sleep before she slipped out into the darkness. Strolling in the dark, the witch easily avoided Mr. Filch and his cat. Her wand was always drawn at the ready but other than that, the witch appeared completely at ease and posed. Every night she walked. Every night on a different floor. In different doors and passageways.<p>

She searched each room, each floor. Never finding what she was looking for. Often times, she would return to her rooms, covered in dust and cobwebs. Her mood would be sour that day, as it was yet one more night of no progress. Iris was beginning to panic, feeling she was a failure. A failure being worse than death, in her eyes.

Only once did Iris almost find what she was looking for. She was in the darkness when she had come upon Gwendolyn, holding her side and talking to a ghost. By listening to their conversation, she had gathered that Gwendolyn had unknowingly stumbled on something important. Iris was ready to curse Gwendolyn for more information, when Severus appeared out of the shadows. Seeing him here, when he should of been in his office or in bed, made Iris's blood boil inside her. It was yet another reason why Gwendolyn was a problem for her. Why she couldn't gain Severus's trust.

Her shoes didn't make a sound on the stone floors. As she walked, looking through each door she passed, her free hand played with the necklace she wore. It's silver chain would flash in the torch light, the red of the snake's eye seeming to gleam.

* * *

><p>AN2: _Yes, this was a longer chapter. I didn't think you would mind ;o)_

_R&R  
><em>

**Nessa**: _Yes, well, Nearly Headless Nick was a surprise to me too. I'm still wondering what he's doing hanging out in the castle. I guess we shall see..._

**MJ Potter Black Weasley**: _Thank you and I agree, the whole Voldemort and Ginny thing being 'parents of the world,' is kinda weird. It was an idea that's been in the back of my mind for a while. What would happen if old V had a lover? A family? What purpose would they serve him? Thought I'd try it out, see how it flies. _

**Katherine Sparrow**:_ It's always good to hear from you :o) Thank you for the continued encouragement._

**LadyZadora**: _Prepare for some more twists and turns ahead!_

**RejaNuha**: _Ya caught me. I'm an English major with a literary emphasis. I don't_ actually_ study grammar or writing of any kind. I get to read and dissect the greats. I have a very poor English background when it comes to writing. I'm hoping to improve all that by writing and posting on FanFic. No worries on being picky about anything - it's challenges me and helps me learn, so please, continue! Do you maybe know any Betas who would be willing to help me? My apologies for not proofreading this chapter before posting but too many have demanded this chapter for me to take my time on it. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and welcome to "When the World Ends!"_

**Karahalio14**: _You totally made my day with your review! Sorry for Iris being in this chapter but sadly, she's a part of the story :o(_


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes, as this chapter has only been edited twice by the same pair of eyes.

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to one, J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING: This chapter has some dark and suggestive events. It is of a Teen rated nature. You have been forewarned.**

* * *

><p>It was strange to hear the castle so still. Gwen sat huddled in her cloak on the Astronomy tower, looking out into the night. The students had left that morning for the Christmas holiday, leaving Gwen with some free time to herself. Granted, there were still some students but enough that the other staff members could handle them. Stacy was with Iris in the headmaster's apartments. Gwen still did not like the idea of Stacy spending unsupervised time with that <em>witch<em> but she had to respect Severus's opinion. He trusted Iris with Stacy. She had to accept that.

The falling rain turned to snow before her, the wind whistling. Shivering, Gwen cast a warming charm. She came to the tower not only to get some fresh air but to decide on what to get Severus for Christmas. Potion flasks or vials seemed too practical. It would be their first Christmas together, after all, and that required some sentiment. But what?

There wasn't any current research being done in the field of potions (the Dark Lord's influence had effectively stopped any scientific or academic progress). Severus already had several books on varying topics. He wasn't the knickknack sort and giving clothing as a gift seemed a mother's gift, not a wife. Gwen smiled to herself, her mind drifting to the thought of what their Christmas could be like if it was just her and Severus.

They would sleep late, waking in each other's embrace. Gwen would make Severus breakfast and together, they would open their gifts to each other. She would be shocked and happy with whatever he had chosen, while Severus would love Gwen's gift. They would spend the day together, curled up in front of the fire just talking.

"It's getting late to be daydreaming."

Gwen screamed, clinging her heart, turning to see Severus. Seeing his smirk, she sent a hex at him which he easily dodged. Severus sat beside Gwen, looking out into the whirl of white. Neither spoke as Severus brought Gwen into his cloak, sharing his warmth. She snuggled closer, rubbing her cheek on the thick wool.

"Do you ever wonder, how you will die?"

Gwen's head popped up. Severus's calm eyes slid to hers.

"Why would you ask such a question?"

"It's rude to answer a question with a question." He replied seriously. She looked away, thinking.

"I never needed to." She resisted the urge to tighten her hold around his torso. "You know already, don't you."

"Dumbledore and I discussed it before his death."

"Did he know Draco would kill him?"

"He knew that was Draco's mission. The plan was for me to kill him when the time came. He didn't want Draco to have his blood on his hands."

"How could he ask you such a thing?" frowned Gwen, thinking how horrible it was that a friend would ask a friend to be his murderer.

"I would prefer that it had been me, Gwendolyn, than Draco. Draco is suffering heavily because of this act. Suffering I could of prevented."

Gwen raised her head, meeting his eyes.

"How will you die?"

"The Dark Lord will command it. If I am lucky, by the Death Curse. Otherwise, it will be slow and painful." Her arms tightened around him, hoping that her body offered some comfort. "It will be a dangerous time for you. When you get word of my capture, I want you to take Stacy and run. Disappear. In time, you will be able to return but directly after my death, your life will be in great danger. Bellatrix alone is salivating for another go at you."

Gwen ignored that unpleasant thought.

"Why don't we run now?"

"There is still a part I must play."

Silence fell around them, each looking out into the snow storm. The whistle was high, an inhuman whine that sent chills up Gwen's spine. Severus seemed unaffected by the sinister sound, his fingers lazily stroking through her curls.

"I don't understand," Gwen sighed. "But I know I can't change your mind Severus. I promise, that when the time comes, I will do everything it takes to get Stacy to safety."

"Thank you my love." Severus pressed a kiss to her forehead. Gwen felt her insides tingle, a soft smile forming. My love. He had never called her that before. Leaning against his secure and warm embrace, Gwen decided she liked this pet name and hoped it wouldn't take another four months before he used it again.

* * *

><p>Severus escorted Gwendolyn to their apartments, kissing her goodnight on her doorstep. Severus felt conflicted emotions holding her in his arms. He didn't want to let her go to bed; at least, not without him beside her. He allowed their kiss to be long, their embrace tight and close. Severus wanted so much to nose her curls, inhale her and never let go. The door with a hanging wreath however, was a reminder of his other <em>duties.<em> They spoke in hushed voices, wishing each other a good night before Gwendolyn quietly closed her door between them. Severus could see the disappointment in his wife's eyes but could do nothing about it.

Changing into his own nightwear, Severus went to Iris's room. Unlike every other room in the Snape apartments, Iris's room was dark. Even the air felt dark. His guard had immediately heightened when he first entered the room. His fingers had twitched for his wand. The furniture had sharp straight edges, casting long shadows on the walls and floor. Grey and black seemed to be the room's color – though it was mostly white. It was the darkness that made it seem so sinister. _Not to mention the woman herself,_ thought Severus, tossing aside the comforter and settling into bed.

The bed was at least comfortable and large enough that Severus wouldn't have to feel Iris while he slept. Unlike Gwendolyn, Iris's body next to him made his heart race and his flight instinct kick in. It didn't help Severus to sleep at all.

Punching his pillow a few times, Severus laid back, staring up at the ceiling. It was almost one in the morning. Gwendolyn's patrols had been long again, as she had come across two young lovers in a closet. Severus, watching from the shadows, listened as Gwendolyn reprimanded the two, took House Points and sent them on their way. He thought her punishment was somewhat lacking but then it wasn't in Gwendolyn's nature to make the students suffer. The rest of her patrols had been uneventful, her manner almost distracted, as she strolled lazily down the corridors. Severus was tempted to sneak up on her but had thought better of it. Gwendolyn was still unaware that Severus followed her in the shadows. _It's probably best to keep it that way._

The door opened and Iris slipped in. She was unaware of Severus lying in her bed, her manner calm and efficient. He watched in interested as she removed her heavy dark cloak, releasing her hair from its ponytail before kicking off her shoes.

Her whole attire was black. Her boots muddy.

"Iris." The witch looked up sharply, her wand hand flexing to her side. When she saw that it was Severus, a smile came to her face and her manner relaxed.

"Severus darling, I didn't know you were coming tonight."

It was an obvious lie, as she turned her body away from him. Her tell, as her eyes always failed against his gaze. Severus watched as she went casually to her closet, pulling out a nightgown. The moment Severus saw Iris on their wedding day, he knew he could never trust her. Her smiles were too easy and she overcompensated for his lack of attractiveness. Not to mention her multiple side glances to the Dark Lord at the reception. He had known then that Iris was assigned to be a spy in his home. But to what purpose, he didn't know.

In all honesty, Severus felt insulted. Iris was clearly a greenie, her lacking skills a neon sign to her strange behavior. He knew she was roaming the castle at nights and that sometimes she would sneak into the forest. Why, he wasn't sure but he had a pretty good idea who his third wife was working for.

"I told you this afternoon I would be here. I must report to the Dark Lord about our intercourse status come Sunday."

Iris used her body as a tool. She purposely used it in such a way to distract or arouse Severus. Changing into her gown, she was sure to stretch out her body, letting him have a good look before covering it up in her short, skimpy, nightgown. Severus, however, was not that easily distracted. He was a professional after all.

"Is that the only reason Severus?" Iris purred, coming to the foot of the bed. Severus's eyes were passive and bored as she crawled seductively onto the bed, straddling his body. Her teeth scraped his ear. "Don't you want me?" She brushed his body with hers, letting him feel every warm curve.

Iris didn't wait for his answer, moving instead to remove his shirt. Severus grabbed her wrists, preventing her, so Iris attacked his throat with her mouth. As she bit his neck hard, Severus forced her onto her back, her wrists above her head. His knee came up between her legs, his weight keeping her from moving.

Her eyes were dark in desire as she tried to move beneath him. Severus watched as she became turned on, her pulse quickening and her breathing heavy, licking her bloody lips. His stomach churned, thinking of his gentle Gwendolyn asleep in the next room, while he had to dance with the devil. Iris wrapped her leg around him, using it to help bring her mouth to his. Severus's eyes remained open as she kissed him hard. Their eyes were locked, hers egging him to respond.

How he hated those eyes.

Those stunning green eyes that could have been Lily's very own, but they weren't. Iris's eyes were windows to her soul. A soul that was truly ugly and cruel. Not only was the witch too eager to please Severus, her tastes were dark like any Death Eater. Even her sexual preferences were dark in nature, and blood. The chit couldn't even hide her true loyalty.

Those eyes seemed to laugh at Severus as he held them, squeezing her wrists and letting his anger consume him. His control hanging by a thread. Iris laughed, curling her body against him and letting her head fall back. Severus's lip curled in disgust before he released her hands.

Iris kissed wetly up his jaw to his ear, licking and blowing against it. Severus felt her fingernails bite into his shoulder blades, her hot hands digging down his back. Growling, Severus dropped his head to Iris's neck, biting down hard. Iris let out a loud scream, hugging Severus tightly with her body.

"Where were you?" he demanded, squeezing her. Iris's eyes closed with a flutter, her mouth slacking and her body tensing. Severus pressed her ruthlessly into the bed, bruising her body. Her eyes flared open, her hands digging deeper into his back, her thighs clamping hard on his hips.

"I only went on a walk, dearest."

"You weren't in the castle."

"I took a walk on the grounds. It was your suggestion, after all, that I get fresh air by taking walks on the grounds," she taunted, pulling at his clothes. Severus didn't allow her to actually remove them. Pressing his weight into her, he felt rather than heard Iris grasp for breath, and saw the pain in her eyes. They fought with their eyes, Severus only letting up when it was clear Iris would soon pass out from lack of oxygen.

"A walk on the grounds? What were you doing out of the castle– you know it's very _dangerous_ to be out in the dark alone."

Her eyes didn't mask their anger or hatred.

"What are you saying?" Severus grimaced as she dug deeper into his muscles. His lip curled.

"Only that you better watch your back, _dearest_."

Severus could see the understanding flash in her eyes, as they betrayed her panic. Iris was a true pureblood though, covering it up just as quickly, putting a smile on her lips and pulling Severus closer to her lips. Veiled threats were put aside, as both had an agenda to complete.

* * *

><p>Gwen was having trouble sleeping. She could hear Severus with Iris next door. He had forgotten the Silencing spell. Knowing she would only make herself agitated and cross if she stayed, Gwen pulled on her dressing gown and went into the living room. Thankfully, the room did not allow any sound to follow her. Setting the kettle to boil, Gwen curled up on the couch and looked into the fireplace.<p>

Her thoughts drifted to Christmas but this time, not about the holiday. She was thinking about Christmas Eve, when the Dark Lord will brand her as his own. The very thought sickened Gwen but then, what could she do? What could Severus do? There was no way to get out of the ceremony without blowing everything Severus had worked so hard to complete. Gwen couldn't be selfish enough to risk the lives of the wizardry world, all for the sake of her own skin.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe there was a way. Some way around this whole situation. Gwen was so into her thoughts, she didn't hear when Severus came out of Iris's room. Had she noticed, she would of seen how twisted Severus face was in his anger. Upon seeing Gwen though, his face immediately softened and he took a step forward as if to embrace her.

When Gwen glanced up, she was too stunned by Severus's appearance to even squeak. Her mouth dropped, taking in the blood that soaked his collar, the scratches on his face and arms – the horrible bites all over his neck. Gwen couldn't believe it! Everything about Severus's wounds seemed to be the results of meeting with a bear in the woods. His shirt was torn, he was missing a sock and his pant leg looked misshapen.

"Merlin," breathed Gwen standing. Severus looked away from her quickly as the shame set in. He flinched when Gwen touched his hand, lifting his arm gently to the light. Meeting her husband's eye, Gwen pulled out her wand and began the simple cleaning charms and first aid remedies. Severus stood, unable to move, as his wife took care of his wounds. He didn't speak or move, till Gwen told him to hold his arms out.

"Gwen, please, you don't have to do this."

"Shush." Gwen forced his shirt over his head, her eyes widening at the sight of his skin. True, Severus was naturally covered in scars, so that was no surprise to Gwen, but to see the fresh evidence of being clawed – it was horrible. Summoning a healing salve, Gwen went to work covering every inch of Severus's skin.

"I started the kettle if you want to have some tea."

Severus shock his head to decline as Gwen moved to his back. It was worse than the front. Gwen felt a strong aching inside to pull Severus into her arms and cradle him from the world. She knew he had to do horrible things – that he has done horrible things– but to see the evidence so fresh on his body…

_When will he be freed?_

Severus stopped Gwen from completely undressing him in their living room. He took a step back, holding his pajamas up.

"I'm going to shower, then get some sleep. You should get some rest as well."

Gwen nodded, unable to speak, sending the healing salve away. Severus took in her tired looking form and how her worry lines seemed deeper than normal. Exhaling, he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly and burying his face in her hair. Gwen clung onto him, rubbing her cheek into his scarred skin. Her nose twitched when she registered Iris's smell on him, stepping back.

"I'll see you in the morning." Gwen quickly moved away from the scent.

"Gwendolyn."

She stopped with her hand on the door knob, not turning to look at him.

"Thank you." He said it softly, so softly it was like he hadn't. Feeling her walls crumble more, Gwen had to force herself not to look back, let alone run into his arms. Seeing her go, tore at Severus in a way he never thought would happen again.

Slumping onto his own bed, Severus stared at the wall before opening his nightstand drawer. Withdrawing a small frame, he looked at its backing before he slowly turned it over. The witch was smiling brightly up at him, a mysterious twinkle in her green eyes. Lily Evans Potter had always been beautiful in Severus's eyes. As children, Severus had known he would do anything for Lily. His love for her was indescribable.

Through every rival, every disappearance, every killing, and every gut wrenching promise, Severus had only thought of Lily. His whole life had been dedicated to her, in his fertile attempts to right his wrong against her. Lily had kept him alive. It wasn't about Potter or even the Dark Lord. It had always been about her. The one woman he had ever loved with his whole soul.

Looking down at her picture, seeing her smile and those captivating eyes, Severus felt something different inside him. Like some part of him had changed. His eyes drifted to the other picture that was now also hidden away beside his bedside. It wasn't framed but it was just as important to Severus as Lily's image. The witch in the photo wasn't aware that her picture was being taken, her eyes focused on the man beside her. You could barely make out their joined hands under the table but the look in the woman's eyes was clear. His finger gently stroked the witch's paper cheek.

_Circe, why did she have to love me?_

He thought how silent and solemn she had been, healing his scratches and washing away his blood. Her hands had been soft and gentle along his skin, her manner caring. She had lovingly healed him. Unlike Lily, Gwendolyn had yet to abandon Severus. Even when she had every right to. He had whipped her! And she still said she loved him. Gwendolyn forgave Severus, when he couldn't forgive himself. She was a far better soul than he had ever been.

He didn't feel he deserved to have such a caring woman to call his own. Their relationship only brought her pain, heartache and grief. Severus knew Gwendolyn was hurt by what she saw tonight, seeing the evidence of another woman using his body but she had merely helped him, instead of retreating to heal herself. She had every right to shut the door in his face to protect her own feelings and emotions. Yet again, she had put Severus before herself.

Looking back, Severus couldn't recall ever being put before someone else's own needs.

Taking a deep breath, Severus tucked Lily away, replacing Gwendolyn in her frame.

* * *

><p>AN2: I hope that I effectively communicated the point of this chapter. The idea of Severus dying needed to be planted into Gwen's mind, so she'll begin to think about what the war might bring her. Knowing that Severus is planning to die may affect Gwen's decision about how to care for herself and Stacy.

As much as we all dislike Iris, it was important to know how she interacts with Severus outside Gwen's view point. Iris and Severus are playing a game - which Severus is obviously better at. I wanted it to be clear that Severus knows that Iris is a spy but that he doesn't yet know why she is spying on him (Kudos to all of you who figured that out too). Her trips to the Forest have left him puzzled but realistically, Severus would have to follow her to know what she's up to, which could leave Hogwarts vulnerable.

As to their clearly abusive um... foreplay... keep in mind that Iris is a Death Eater. On the morning after Gwen's wedding, it was made clear that Death Eaters are rough. I thought it would be out of character if Iris didn't also lean this way and for Severus to keep up appearances, he has to play along. Poor Severus :o(

As for the scene with Gwen healing Severus - I needed some way of getting Severus to really think about his relations with his first wife. **PANISA** reminded me that Lily couldn't be completely left out of this story. She is the reason he did what he did. I wanted to bring her in but to also show how her hold on Severus is losing it's power. That Severus is allowing himself to be loved by Gwen, which hopefully will allow him to love Gwen in return.

Sorry for the long explanation but I just wanted to make sure we are on the same page. If you read this and thought "how the heck did she think she accomplished all that?" just send me a note on where I need to tune up the story.

p.s. Severus is letting Iris watch Stacy as a strategy move. Iris can't risk Stacy seeing anything she could tell Severus about. Stacy would innocently tell Severus everything that happens while she's with Iris. So yeah, Severus isn't being risky here (maybe a little). He's trying to prevent Iris from accomplishing her mission.

R&R!

**Katherine Sparrow:** You saw right through me :o)

**Nessa:** My readers are either too smart, or I think I'm too subtle, lol. Severus is suspicious as to why Voldy wants to boost the population and wants to keep the pregnant staff close in case it's something really bad. He really can't be too cautious considering who he's up against. I'm glad you liked the decoration bit - I was kinda worried that ppl would think it was lame. Idk but it's the simple interactions that really get me in a good relationship.

**karahalio14:** As always, I love getting your reviews. I hope you won't be too mad at me about the whole Iris thing that happened in this chapter. Rest assured, it won't be happening again.

**PANISA:** Your review was so helpful! As mentioned above, I kinda just forgot to include Lily. I mean, I am writing this AU but some things do need to stay true to the books. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well and p.s. I love long reviews! They are the most thought provoking, which is helpful. Again, thank you for your insights! It really helped me think about what to write.


	26. Chapter 26

_Sorry I took a WHOLE MONTH to update. I won't bore you with the reasons. I just hope you enjoy!_

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter's world belongs to J. K. Rowling. Just a fan, making absolutely no profit.

* * *

><p>All Severus wanted, was a quiet uneventful holiday. With Gwendolyn's upcoming Mark ceremony, the Christmas party at the Malfoy's, the pregnant staff to monitor and his duties as Headmaster – Severus would be lucky to get a full night's sleep. His body was strained from the constant stress, the games and poor sleep. Rubbing his gritty eyes, Severus fixed his eyes and turned his attention to his large stack of mail. There was a knock on the door.<p>

"Enter."

Moody limped inside, locking the door and casting a Silencing charm. Severus remained passive, his eyes following the ex Auror, who landed heavily in the chair before his desk.

"Moody, what a pleasure," Severus's words dripped in sarcasm. "To what do I owe the honor?"

Moody slammed a piece of parchment on his desk. By the poor handwriting, he instantly knew who it was from. Scanning the letter, Severus's fists tightened until he threw the letter away disgusted.

"Does that imbecile have any idea what he is asking?"

"Snape, they have to get into the castle somehow. The secret passageways will accomplish that."

"Yes but what then? Harry bloody Potter can't be in the castle without the whole school knowing about it! The students will talk and I'll have the Dark Lord knocking on the door by nightfall."

"We can hide them. What about that Room of Requirement?"

Severus growled. "It's been missing for some time."

"Missing? I thought it came whenever it's needed."

"It does but that does not mean it will open to just anyone. The castle seems to be hiding the Room of Requirement from me, so it's location is unknown."

Moody raised a brow.

"The castle is hiding it?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you didn't know the castle was enchanted? Merlin Moody, the Founders created the castle to be a living thing – as Headmaster, I can understand the school's emotions and feelings. As for Potter, he can't hide out here. The Dark Lord will kill everyone here to get to him. I will not risk innocent lives when another solution can be reached."

"Then what do you suggest? They think the last Horcux is here, so they have to come."

Severus leaned back in his chair, putting his fingertips together.

"Write Potter and tell him to stay put. My sources within the Ministry have informed me that the Dark Lord is creating a new department. As to this department's purpose, it is still unknown. However, I do think that this department will be essential for when this war is over."

"How can you be sure? Waiting might close our window of opportunity further."

"My source is highly reliable. We will wait. Tell Potter not to be foolish and come to the castle anyway. Explain that it's of the upmost importance that we bide our time."

* * *

><p>Crouched in the corner, Molly's eyes were fixated on the door. Lucius hadn't come see her in three days. He usually came every other day, to fight and torture her. He mentally tortured Molly, telling her of all the horrible things the Dark Lord wanted to do to her daughter and that once they found her son, how they would kill him very slowly. It was enough to drive any mother crazed but Molly was strong. The memories of her happy family kept her going. Her dearest husband Arthur and her elder sons, including Percy, all kept her focused on her task. Ron's bottomless stomach. Ginny's sweet smile… Anything to keep her will power strong.<p>

Knowing that Narcissa was her ally, surprisingly, gave Molly hope. Hope that she might someday see her family again. If Lucius's wife could be secretly against the Dark Lord, than Molly could resist Lucius. It was getting harder and harder for Molly to resist him.

Her body was so weak. Each day seemed darker than the last.

"Molly dear."

Her numb body remained still as Lucius swept into her room. Molly didn't turn her attention away from the stain on the wallpaper beside her. She didn't even flinch when Lucius forced her to her feet, forcing her onto the bed. Laying passive, like an empty shell, Molly internally prayed to be freed from her reality.

"I have a present for you." Lucius pulled a vial from his pocket, uncapping it. "It's a great honor from the Dark Lord."

Lucius grabbed Molly's jaw as she was suddenly a wild animal. Pushing against his body and the poison he offered, Molly used all her strength to resist – only for Lucius to overpower her, choking her with the thick potion. Gagging, Molly struggled against Lucius, as he held his hand over her mouth and nose. After being forced to swallow, Lucius pulled back, watching. Waiting.

Molly's body jerked violently, as she saw her Arthur standing by the door. His skin was badly burnt, a mixture of purple and harsh red tones. Robes in tatters, Arthur's eyes were dead. Her eyes turned away, only to see Fred come up from the floor – wailing loudly for his lost twin. Shaken, Molly tried to block out the haunting noise, only to hear her daughter's high pitch screams.

"I wonder, who do you see?" taunted Lucius, glancing around the room to see no one. Molly shoved herself to the floor, pulling back into her corner. Huddled like a scared animal, Molly's body rocked as she squeezed her eyes shut and rocked back and forth. Lucius watched her, a twisted gleam in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"I want to talk about last night."<p>

Gwen shook her head. "There is nothing to talk about."

Severus stilled her hand, causing Gwen to step back and look at him. Saturday morning, Stacy was still in bed but Gwen wanted to have breakfast ready on the table. The rules requiring meals in the Great Hall was lifted for staff members during the holidays. They were only required to attend certain nights so that the students were being supervised. When Gwen woke this morning with a pounding headache, she was very glad for this rule. That is, until she began to flip pancakes and Severus appeared.

She wasn't upset with him per se, she just wasn't ready to see him.

"Gwendolyn."

Gwen looked up at him, seeing his serious expression. Without thinking, she gently pressed against his mental barriers. Severus took a step back, his eyes showing his surprise but then, his walls were too strong for her to penetrate.

"I never wanted you to see that."

Gwen couldn't help but laugh. "And that should make me feel better? Severus, it looked like you fought a bear with your bare hands – if you don't see the problem with that, then –"

"I told you that Death Eaters are rough." His tone was firm and cold. She looked away, flipping a now burnt pancake. Severus ran a hand down his face. "I don't like this situation either but I have to let Iris believe that I am…"

"That you are a Death Eater," stated Gwen. Severus's nostrils flared, his eyes hard. If anyone heard them, Severus's cover would be completely blown. Gwen sighed. "I don't care that you are required to have intercourse with that, woman, but I draw the line on her physically abusing your body."

"She isn't the only one being abused Gwendolyn."

Something inside her tightened. Images of blood, teeth marks and scratches appeared on Iris's body. It made her sick to think about it, let alone at the hand of her Severus. It was one thing for Severus to be ordered to whip her, another that he would abuse his spouse for solely appearance sake. Iris was the only one who knew that side of Severus – it wasn't something being measured or reported to the Dark Lord. It was of Severus's own doing.

Severus could see the emotions playing in his wife's eyes. He had known that this would hurt Gwendolyn to hear.

"I don't care for Iris but I can't justify you hurting her. Even if she does like it."

Severus exhaled. "Gwendolyn, don't think of Iris as an equal."

Her head turned sharply at this. Severus's face was serious.

"Iris is the enemy living in our home. She isn't here to be my wife Gwendolyn – she's here to harm this family. I am not going to let her do that. I will do whatever it takes to keep my family safe. _Whatever_ it takes. I may sicken myself with how I have to handle her, but I will do it. For Stacy. For you." He gently touched her hair. "I'm doing this for _you_ now."

His words seemed significant but Gwen didn't know what they meant.

"I still don't like it."

"I know my love." He brushed her forehead with his lips. "I promise, that someday, this all will end."

These words didn't offer much comfort; as Gwen hugged Severus, her mind recalled their conversation of death. She knew that Severus didn't plan on living after this nightmare. She would rather live in their hell, than to have Severus sacrifice himself for their sakes.

Stacy was excited for a chance to play in the snow, so after breakfast it was decided that they would walk to the Hogsmeade village. Waiting in the living room while Stacy changed into her warm clothes, Gwen settled herself in Severus's arms, burrowing her face into his neck. He didn't ask her any questions, merely holding her closer. After a few minutes, the sensation of warm tears brought Severus out of his daydreaming. Gwen was crying silently in his arms, her tears wetting his neck. Rocking her like a child, Severus softly whispered encouraging words, rubbing his wife's back in an attempt to comfort her.

* * *

><p>Iris was preparing herself a cup of tea, when she heard Severus's silky voice. Peeking into the living room, her lip curled seeing Gwendolyn in her husband's arms. It was clear that Gwendolyn loved Severus and that Severus was responding to that emotion. He even looked at her like <em>he<em> loved _her_. Iris leaned against the kitchen wall, out of sight, sipping her tea and thinking.

If Severus does love Gwendolyn, than she could be used to hurt him. Iris knew something was off with Severus's behavior. He acted like a loyal Death Eater but then he was acting like he was disgusted. Iris knew she was far better than Severus and that any wizard would be lucky to lick her shoes; so for Severus to choose a twit like Gwendolyn over her? Something had to be wrong with his head.

"Little mother! Severus! I can't find my mittens!" exclaimed Stacy, getting everyone's attention. Iris watched as Gwendolyn followed Stacy back into her room, leaving Severus sitting on the couch. His attention was on Gwendolyn before he turned his head, catching Iris's eye. Her fake smile appeared in an instant, her manner relaxing. She felt anything but, when he stood, coming towards her. If she wasn't a spy, Iris would of felt intimidated when Severus got right into her space.

"Not spying I trust?"

Iris raised a brow. "Severus dear, I am merely drinking tea." She brushed a kiss to his cheek, stepping around him and entering her rooms. Severus's eyes were hot on her back.

* * *

><p>Gwen watched as Stacy ran excitedly ahead of them. Severus seemed lost in his thoughts, as he hadn't spoken but a few words since they had left the castle. Gwen buried her hands on her pockets, staring off into the distance. Stacy cheered in excitement as fresh, fat, flakes of white snow began to fall around her. Smiling, Gwen looked to Severus to see what his reaction would be. He was still lost in his world, a deep crease in his forehead.<p>

A sign that he was thinking about something serious and was not liking his conclusions.

"Do you know what you want for Christmas?"

It took him some time to respond. He looked over at her, brow raised in question. Gwen repeated her question. Severus rolled his eyes as if annoyed.

"Presents are the last thing on my mind Gwendolyn. I have no need of them."

She frowned, looping her arm with his, bringing his attention back to her.

"Well, I have a need – of giving you something. Now, don't be silly and just tell me what you want."

"Gwendolyn, I want for not."

"I don't believe you." She claimed, stopping them. Stacy continued ahead of them, oblivious to her family and the tension that was building. "Severus, Christmas is a time of love and sharing. I want to be able to share something with you. Something tangible and fits in a box."

Severus opened his mouth as if to argue but the look Gwen gave him closed his mouth. He nodded once.

"I will need time to think about it."

"Perfect!" Gwen kissed his cheek quickly. "Tell me when you have decided." She resumed walking. "I will let you in on Stacy's wish – she wants a kitten."

"A what?"

"A kitten. Those small, fuzzy, four-legged creatures that like to purr and leave scratches on wood floors."

"I know what a kitten is but why for Circe's sake would she want one?"

Gwen shrugged. "She's a kid. Every kid wants a pet at some point."

She didn't notice the sickened look that came over Severus at the mention of Stacy being a kid. "I think it would be good for her. If we got her a kitten, we could teach Stacy how to care for her kitten and she will be responsible for it. It could be a good learning experience for her."

"Or the thing will die and she'll be heartbroken."

"Severus!"

He groaned, running a hand over his face.

"My apologies. I'm not in the mood to discuss kittens and such innocent things."

"You have seemed distracted. Are you thinking about this morning?"

"No," he gave her a soft smile. "Headmaster duties and such."

"How tiresome," she winked at him. Severus pulled back slightly with a smile. Gwen instantly blushed, realizing how her wink might seem to him. Severus simply raised her hand to his lips, kissing it briefly.

"Husband! Let's make a snowman!" Exclaimed Stacy, dropping to her knees and throwing snow into a pile. Gwen watched as Severus went to her, instructing Stacy as to form a snowball and how to make it bigger. By the time they were putting its head on, Gwen was helping and Severus no longer looked so tense.

Their cheeks were pink and cold when the trio returned to the castle. Stacy, shivering, ran ahead despite Severus's demand that she walk. Soon it was just Gwen and Severus. Gwen was smiling like a fool, not caring that her nose pickled or that her hair was now damp from the snow. The heat of the castle was washing over her, already ebbing the cold.

Gwen sighed suddenly.

"Why is Iris here? What does _he_ want her to find?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not sure."

* * *

><p>AN:_What the heck is up with Lucius? The punk needs to leave poor Molly alone. He'll get whats coming to him, I hope. He's just being cruel now to get Molly to talk - which, as any mother would do (I think), she's toughing it out for her children. Go Mum!_

_As to Gwen and Severus's dialogue, wanted to get things moving but also for Severus to tell Gwen to watch out when it comes to Iris - though Gwen already knew not to trust that chit._

_Scene with Moody, just a quick update on the Potter end of the story. I realized that the Final Battle didn't happen until May, which is messing up my timeline here. I'm thinking to toss it completely and stick with my outline. If so, these chapters will soon be popping out like Pop-Tarts on crack. (Sorry, bad joke.)_

_I can't say I love this chapter but I figure if I put it out there, something better will come along. Promise. As always, love and appreciate your feedback, so R & R._

**karaholio14**: My BIGGEST apologies for taking FOREVER in posting. As mentioned, this chapter was just all over difficult for me and I still don't like it. I hope you did though and were able to see why it was difficult. Thank you for encouraging me to burn the midnight oil to get through this though, it really did help my motivation.

Rest assured, our love Severus will not be meeting his end in this story. He'll have a nice, long and happy life.

**LadyZadora**: You made my day! lol, I hope this chapter wasn't too much in the 'suckage' category but this was a big bump of a chapter to get through. I think the next chapter will come out sooner and will be better.

**PANISA**: I hope your update on the Trio is satisfied for now. I'll admit, I don't like writing from Harry's POV, so it's been a struggle to write about them. As for Gwen getting the Mark, that's still up in the air. I personally think it would destroy her to get it and I'm hoping somehow Severus can save her from getting it. We both will see... :o)

**Borderline Sociopath**: Like I said above to PANISA, still figuring out whats going to happen at the Marking ceremony. I don't want Gwen to be tainted but realistically, how_ can_ she get out of it? I'm hoping for a good surprise.

**J**: SEVERUS WILL NOT DIE! lol, I love Severus [heart throb] Thank you for reading and enjoying!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Just wanted to give you the heads up - the end of this chapter has a short explanation before addressing questions there were asked in the reviews. It's on the lengthy side (I'm not a woman of few words) but might have some _interesting_ tid bits you might want to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell!" Harry stood, clenching the letter in his hands. Ron and Hermione had jumped at his outburst, their attention now on him. He waved the letter. "Snape wants us to wait. Wait! Each day He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gets stronger and he has the nerve to tell us to wait. To wait for what? For <em>him<em> to be so strong that we won't be able to defeat him?"

"Harry, I'm sure Professor Snape has good reasons for wanting to wait. He's on our side." Hermione took the letter from him, scanning it. As she read, her brow wrinkled before she looked up at Ron. "It doesn't give any reason why. Only that we wait."

"I knew we shouldn't of trusted him." Exclaimed Ron.

"Dumbledore trusted him."

"And he's dead. I bet Snape let the Death Eaters into the castle in the first place."

Hermione shook her head, "That makes no sense Ron. He's been protecting us from the very beginning. He was the one who pushed us to leave that first day. Wouldn't it be more logically for him to keep us _in_ the castle if he wanted to turn us over to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Yeah." Grumbled Ron, stuffing the last of their reserves in his mouth.

"I'm not waiting anymore. We're going to Hogwarts. Tonight."

"But Harry-"

"No. Hermione, we have to do this now. We can't waste any more time."

She looked at the tent wall, clearly thinking. Ron and Harry shared a look. They had been in hiding for months; it was cold and they were barely getting by. Even Hermione had to see that they wouldn't last much longer on their own.

"We can't just walk into Hogsmeade. We need some kind of plan." Stated Hermione. Harry smiled at her before turning to Ron.

"We'll use my cloak. Once we get into the castle, we'll sneak into Gryffindor tower and hide among some allies."

"I say we go to the kitchens first." Ron's stomach voiced its consent. Harry grinned.

"No worries Ron, you'll get some food."

* * *

><p>Gwen had been feeling off all day. It all started when she woke up, Severus's face pressed into her neck. Usually, having him there was a welcomed occasion but for some reason, Gwen pushed herself away like she couldn't breathe. Severus woke with a violent jerk, grabbing his wand, before he realized it was only Gwen. She rolled out of bed and hurried into the bathroom, as she felt the tears forming.<p>

Turning on the shower, Gwen huddled under the spray, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She had no idea why she was crying – or why she wanted to be away from Severus. Since marrying him, she hadn't had such a feeling.

_Maybe this thing with Iris is bothering more than I thought it was,_ she mused to herself, stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. _I accepted that I had no control in the situation and that Severus was doing what he thought was best for our family but… maybe it does bother me that he's abusing her._

There was a knock on the door before Severus popped his head inside.

"Is everything alright?"

Gwen nodded, her smile tense on her face. His brow went up and she knew that he didn't believe her. She turned to the mirror, preparing for the day. It only went downhill from there. When Stacy came out for breakfast, she claimed she didn't want eggs but waffles. As she had prepared eggs, Gwen put the plate down hard in front of the girl.

"I prepared eggs this morning and that's what we are having. Eat."

Stacy pushed the plate away, crossing her arms and frowning up at Gwen.

"Waffles."

"It's eggs or nothing."

"I want waffles." Stacy turned her head, as Gwen put the plate of eggs in front of her again. Gwen felt her blood boil within her.

"Fine! Act like a child – see if I care whether or not you eat. I'm not your mother."

Gwen sat at her own spot, roughing pulling a napkin over her lap and avoiding even looking at Stacy. Had she, she would of seen the wide eyes and the trembling lip. When Stacy began to scream in a fit, Gwen rolled her eyes to the ceiling, humming to herself as she sipped her tea. It wasn't long before Severus rushed in. He looked from Gwen to Stacy.

"Silence! What's is going on here?" he looked at Gwen for an answer but she was taking a large bite of toast. "Stacy?"

"I want waffles."

He frowned, looking at the set table. "Clearly we are having eggs this morning and not waffles. We can have waffles another day."

"No. I want waffles now!" pouted Stacy. Gwen sighed heavily, getting to her feet.

"I'm going to my office to do some work." She pressed a quick kiss to Severus's cheek. He griped her arm, preventing her from leaving. He searched her face, trying to find some emotion he could read. Gwen's flawed her nostrils when she felt him push on her mental barrier.

"What's going on Gwendolyn? This isn't like you at all."

Like a hurricane, Gwen burst into tears, thrusting her face into Severus's chest. His arms closed around her in surprise. Stacy, waffles and eggs forgotten, looked frighten.

"Stacy, would you please get Poppy. Her assistance is needed."

"Yes husband." Stacy ran from the room, the front door banging closed behind her. Severus brought Gwen's shaking body closer, lowering his face to hers.

"My love, whatever it is, you can tell me."

Gwen shook her head, unsure what was going on herself. She had went to bed last night, perfectly content with her life and situation. In fact, she was happier than normal because last night marked the fifth consistent night that Severus stayed with her all night.

"What was all the yelling about?" They turned their heads to see Iris dressed only in her dressing gown. Gwen's irritation flared, as the collar allowed her to see a fading bruise on the woman's collarbone. Her arms tightened around Severus's waist in a possessive manner. To his credit, Severus was handling his bewilderment rather well. He was completely taken back by Gwen's behavior and had no clue what to do. He'd sent for Poppy simply to get Stacy out of the room.

"Nothing to worry about. Just a disagreement as to this morning's breakfast menu."

Iris glanced at the table, her nose going up.

"Well, I can't see why." She turned back to her room. She paused in the door frame, casting Gwen a dark look over her shoulder. Gwen's merely tightened her hold as if to say, _"He's mine. Back off."_

"I got Poppy!"

Poppy still had bed-hair and sleep in her eyes. Seeing the still crying Gwen, she ushered the witch into another room, leaving Severus and Stacy behind.

* * *

><p>Gwen was curled up on her bed, hugging her pillow and looking out her window, when Severus silently came in to check on her. Poppy had insisted that Gwen be left alone to get some rest before Severus attempted to speak to her. When he asked what was going on, the medi witch merely shrugged.<p>

"For all I know, it's just mother nature. When she's calmed down, I want her to come see me for a full evaluation."

Severus stopped on the far side of the bed, taking in Gwen's stilled form. She continued looking out the window.

"What did Poppy say was wrong?"

"She wants to do an evaluation."

Gwen exhaled slowly. "I'm so sorry Severus. I don't know what came over me."

Severus sat on the bed, putting his hand on her arm.

"It's alright Gwendolyn. It's clear there is something going on – even though we don't know what."

"I'm a horrible person."

"No you aren't." He gently rubbed her arm. Gwen closed her eyes, enjoying his comforting touch. She snuggled back into him, letting him hold her, his hand running smoothly over her skin. As she drifted into sleep, he pressed butterfly kisses to her neck and shoulder.

* * *

><p>Gwen laid nervously as Poppy's wand hovered over her body. The medi witch was oddly silent, a deep crease on her forehead.<p>

"What is it Poppy? Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh no dear, I'm just…" She repeated a spell which only made Gwen feel more anxious.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you Gwendolyn. Far from it in fact."

* * *

><p>It was a dark night. The moon was absent, casting the world in a thick shadow. Even the snow seemed to suck in the darkness and the earth was still. In the distance, a village alarm was set off, footprints hurrying into the sweet shop. The guard on duty scanned the street, looking for the witch or wizard out past curfew. Seeing no one and there being no light to illuminate the snow, he sat back in his chair, pouring another glass of whiskey.<p>

In a long forgotten tunnel, the air shimmered and the Golden Trio appeared. Ron sighed.

"I wasn't expecting that – what was that noise?"

"It be an alarm to signal when someone Apparates into town." Whispered Hermione, holding her purse tightly. Glad to be doing something again, Harry motioned them to follow him. With each step, Harry felt more alive and alert. It was right that they came. Voldemort's reign was already too long and the sooner they found the last Horcruxes and destroyed it, the better.

The trio was silent as they reached the tunnel's end. Harry turned to look at his friends.

"No matter what – we can't let Snape know we're here."

Ron and Hermione nodded their understanding. Harry was about to open the door that separated from the castle, when it's handle began to slowly turn. Hermione stepped back into Ron, as Harry griped his wand tightly. The door swung open with a rusty groan, light blinding Ron and Hermione, who were frozen in place.

"Harry!"

Harry could only blink as he looked at a grinning Neville Longbottom and right beside him, looking as pretty and alive as ever, was Ginny Weasley.

In a blur, the two embraced, causing even Hermione to blush at her roots.

"I thought you were dead." Whispered Harry into Ginny's hair. The young girl shook her head, tightening her arms around him.

"No. We've been hiding. Hogwarts has been hiding us."

"Speaking of which – I hate to kill the mood but we're too vulnerable here." Said Neville, his tone confident and leadership like. The trio nodded, letting Neville lead them deeper into the castle. Sneaking in the shadows, they avoided Mr. Filch before coming to a large door. Hermione breathed.

"The Room of Requirement."

"I don't know what we would of done without her," commented Neville, motioning everyone to go inside. Once he had closed the door firmly behind them, that Harry really got a look around. Everywhere there were hammocks and bodies. Students and teachers alike, all stopped whatever they were doing, to stare at Harry. Harry looked at them all, noting who was there and who wasn't. All the missing students had been living right under Snape's nose.

Professor Vector stepped around a hammock.

"You've finally come." Harry nodded his head and the arithmancy teacher took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. "His reign will soon be over."

Harry turned to Neville.

"Tell me everything. Start from the beginning."

* * *

><p>Gwen walked in a dream-like daze. She paid almost no attention to her surroundings, as she climbed to the headmaster's apartments. Her mind was racing, from many happy thoughts but also fear. Fear of the future.<p>

Fear for the future of the child within her.

She was anxious to speak with Severus but he was away at a meeting with the Dark Lord. Just the thought of telling him the news thrilled her but also made her very nervous. _Should she tell him? It was just one more thing to worry about. There was plenty of time before anything would happen. Maybe I'll wait…_

Footsteps disturbed Gwen from her thoughts and she slowed her steps to a halt. Whoever it was, they were trying not to be noticed but Gwen could still make out their movements. Following the sound, she went around the corner, sticking to the shadows. Seeing Iris, dressed in black robes, pacing, made Gwen stop.

Severus's warning had confirmed Gwen's suspicions of the witch but she still didn't know if Iris was a physical threat to her. She stayed where she was, watching. As it came apparent that Iris was waiting for someone, Gwen silently drifted away. She needed to find some way to contact Severus. She was positive he would want to know that Iris was clearly up to something.

* * *

><p>"You idiot! Our lord wants to know our progress. What news do you have for me?"<p>

"Mistress, great news! Excellent news!"

"Get on with it!"

The small house elf pulled back as if slapped. Iris glared at it impatiently.

"Potter, Mistress. Potter is at Hogwarts."

Iris's eyes lit up and she grabbed the elf, pulling it by its disgusting pillowcase towards her.

"Harry Potter? Are you sure?"

"Yes Mistress. I was in the kitchens. Potter came in with redhead girl to get food. I'm sure its him."

Iris let the elf drop to her knees, as she straightened.

"You are right. This is excellent news." The witch looked into the darkness, fingering her necklace, it's eyes glimmering. "I want you to go back to your post. Tell me if Stacy is moved from the headmaster's apartments."

"Yes mistress."

* * *

><p>"I hear that the Parkinson girl has gone missing. How… convenient."<p>

The sitting room in the Malfoy mansion was dark except for the fireplace. It was an "informal" meeting, everyone leaning back in comfy chairs. It was anything but comfortable, the only living person comfortable in the Dark Lord's presence being Bellatrix – who was crazy. Even Severus, underneath all his cool and control, felt the tension in the room.

"It's unfortunate. A search for her has started." Lucius glanced at his sister-in-law. "Lestrange is very anxious to have his bride returned.

"What of the witches with child?" purred Voldemort, stroking Nagini's body, moving his eyes to the headmaster. The room was ice cold, despite the burning fire. Severus sat, the image of perfect ease, as he sat to the dark wizard's right.

"They are progressing normally. Madam Pomfrey is keeping a very close eye on them, as instructed, to ensure no mishaps."

"Tell me Severus – how is your wife?"

Severus's insides chilled over.

"My wife is in good health."

Voldemort chuckled, the effect gut wrenching.

"Your first wife, what's her name?"

"Gwendolyn."

"Oh, yes. Of Black heritage." Bellatrix hissed from her seat, bringing the Dark Lord's attention to her. "No family mistrust I hope, Bellatrix."

The witch jerked a shoulder.

"That witch isn't worthy of her blood, let alone to carry your mark."

"Is that so? Do you agree Severus?"

Severus wanted to hex Bellatrix to oblivion.

"I think, my lord, that Bellatrix judges too harshly." He shot a glare at the woman. "Gwendolyn has been nothing be obedient."

"Obedient my arse-"

"That's enough." Voldemort cut off the crazed witch, who pouted at him. His eyes moved to Nagini, their eyes communicating. "Lucius, you have been rather quiet tonight."

He bowed his head as if in shame.

"My lord, I am unable to report any progress in my assignment."

Severus shifted in his chair.

"Weasley is stronger than I had anticipated."

_He's talking about Molly._

"I'm very disappointed, Lucius. You promised only days and it's been months."

"My deepest apologizes my lord."

There was a loud knocking on the door. Voldemort's nostrils flared. Severus also straightened. _Who dared bother the Dark Lord? They would surely forfeit their life._

His eyes slightly widened, when the door open and Iris swept in. Standing, he glared at his wife, as she elegantly approach them. When she bowed, she stayed on the ground, looking like she intended to worship the Dark Lord with her eyes.

"Forgive my intrusion my lord but my news can't wait."

"Surely it can woman!" snapped Severus, "Get to your feet."

Iris turned her eyes to him, the look cold with ice and anger. Voldemort, now amused instead of irritated, raised his hand.

"Sit Severus. Her manner pleases me."

Severus sat, his eyes never leaving his third-wife's.

"You are too generous." She gushed. Voldemort looked heavenward.

"Enough of that, tell me what brings you here."

The witch looked up, a wickedly satisfied grin on her face.

"Harry Potter is at Hogwarts."

The room went completely silent, as even Bellatrix turned her attention to Iris. Voldemort leaned back in his chair.

"When did this take place?"

"Only this night. He was seen in the kitchens with Ginny Weasley."

Severus didn't miss how the Dark Lord's eyes began to burn at the mention of the Weasley girl. Severus knew that whatever fate the girl had, it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Where in the castle are they?"

"In a room that has a vanishing door my lord. I tried to follow them through but it would not allow me."

"The Room of Requirement." Stated Lucius. Severus groaned internally, wishing he could hex Lucius as well.

"Snape, how did you miss this? The authority of headmaster allows you to know where everyone is within the castle. They have probably been in the castle for months and you hadn't noticed."

"My lord, the castle has been hiding the Room from me – now I know why. It must of sensed me as a threat and hid itself."

The look in Voldemort's eyes was not welcomed. Severus needed to change his attitude quickly.

"Now that we have the boy's location, what action will we take my lord?"

"I kill him Severus. I finally kill him and end this."

* * *

><p>AN2: And the plot thickens... I am happy to report dear reader that I have chapters 28 & 29, ready to be posted. Naturally, I'm going to post only one now and leave you salivating for more. Wahahahaha.

Okay, so what happened here and why. Obviously, Harry needed to get into the castle. AU from the book, the Trio comes in using the tunnel Harry used for his first trip to Hogsmead. Headmaster Snape didn't bother sealing them up - he _is_ a good guy after all. As to how Neville and Ginny knew the Trio was coming is simple - Harry gave Ginny the Map before leaving the school. She saw their names and took Neville to go fetch them.

I did this for two reasons (1) it was less complicated than the original route J. K. R. wrote and (2) I needed a way for Harry to be spotted - for Iris to tell Voldy to come with. I thought a castle elf would be better than Iris actually seeing him, because she_ really_ isn't good at her job. Plus, I didn't want to think about what sort of thoughts she would have, having finally pleased Voldemort. It would of been creepy, I think.

Lol, so Gwen has a few irrational moments today - all leading to her grand discover! Yay! From my experience, some women get really irrational and tearful while they're pregnant, and for no real reason. I thought it could be a simple way to get Gwen to see Poppy. Also, Gwen is human and at times I wonder if I write her to be too unrealistic in her emotions and reactions. Gwen just goes with the flow, with an occasional disagreement and tears. She's intuitive and because of that, a lot of her emotions are internalized and not expressed verbally.

The end is in sight! The war is coming and Voldemort is determined to win the cheese. Poor Severus - a crappy morning at home, betrayal from his "wife," and he has no idea about whats going on with Gwen - and now war has been declared on Hogwarts. Severus's position in the war will soon be clear, as the lines are so close, they're about to cross.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next installment. Please R & R your thoughts about this chapter, questions and concerns. See you soon!

**Karahalio14**: I'll admit, this is one of my favorite stories I've written so far. Forgotten Dreamer is a close second - but I really want to know what happens in the end! lol, I have some ideas but how it'll turn out in type is always different from the thoughts in my head. Usually in a good way though.

I like writing scenes with Stacy in them, as she is pure. Her capacity for evil is nothing compared to the other characters in this story and I think it's important that there is still some joy, some hope, that life can be good. This world may suck to the pits, but there are good things in everything - we just have to see it.

What did you think about the Harry and Trio bits? I'm struggling on how detailed I want their part of the story to be. My worry is that Severus and Gwen will get lost in the background, while I've retelling a battle that I think most of us can imagine for ourselves. Let me know your thoughts, as they are always appreciated!

**Borderline Sociopath**: In a twisted way, Nessa, it seems to fit our idea of right and wrong. If only one were being hurt, that's just wrong. But if they hurt each other... well that just seems better somehow. I feel bad that Severus is hurting her, only because it's damping his own soul, numbing him. I can't see Severus as enjoying any of this - even if it is for family. Like when he consummated with Stacy, I see him as physically feeling sick over his actions; though this time, its more complicated, as Iris represents his past in so many ways and Gwen, Gwen is the opportunity for him to rewrite his life.

I really want Stacy to get a kitten too! I can just picture her curled up in front of the fireplace, a small fur ball snuggled up against her.

**PANISA**: I hope the wait wasn't too long and that my skin is safe ;)

I don't like Severus getting hurt but, as I mentioned above, Iris represents his former life as a Death Eater. I highly doubt he didn't get hurt then, even from his friends. *Spoiler* He won't have to experience anymore abuse from Iris. Her purpose in the Snape household is over and soon, she won't be in the picture.

**Mussymay14**: Welcome! This chapter answered some of your questions but always feel free to ask more. I love hearing my readers questions and what they think will happen. It helps me as a writer.

Yes, Iris was the spy who met Voldemort in the forest. I purposely had her marry Severus and then had that scene with Voldy. I thought it would be a hint as to her purpose in the story.*Spoiler* Iris is not going to die in this story. She may get roughed up in the fighting but nothing serious.

Stacy won't be learning any magic. Though she will receive her education, her learning ability with magic has passed. Like in everything, there is a learning curve and there is little we can do to reverse the time lost.

The Horcruxes and which ones are found and destroyed, is the same as the books. A few slight changes but mostly, it's the same. As of this chapter, the Trio still needs to destroy the cup (which they have), the Diadem and Nagini.

Poppy hasn't taken the potion yet, as it is still in the brewing stage. *Spoiler* She and Moody are going to be surprised with the results of the potion when she does take it.

The situation between Draco and his parents will be addressed in later chapters.

I have repeatedly assured readers that Severus will not die. He's going to live forever :)


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Do not own anything.

* * *

><p>The door to the Snape apartments burst open, as Severus charged in. The noise jerked Gwen from sleep, as she had been waiting for him on the couch. From his abnormally pale skin and wild eyes, she knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong.<p>

"Severus?"

His eyes zeroed in on her before he grabbed her forearms tightly.

"It's time to run. Run as fast and as far as you can."

"What? Severus, what happened?" As quickly as he grabbed her, he released her and hurried into her room. Throwing drawers open, he quickly put the tidy room into chaos; Gwen staring wide eyed behind him. Severus found a black pouch, which he then put firmly in Gwen's hands.

"This is enough funds for you and Stacy to get out of Scotland. It's Muggle, so you'll blend in when you travel."

"Severus, you're scaring me." Admitted Gwen, her hands holding him tightly instead of the money. He shook his head.

"There is no time – you must run Gwendolyn. Now!"

"But-" Severus kissed her hard, pouring all his love and strength into the kiss. Gwen grabbed a hold of him as to not be knocked over by its power.

"When this is over, you'll understand everything. For now, you have to trust me and run."

Gwen, tears in her eyes, nodded; gripping the pouch of money. They shared a look, both not wanting to separate from the other. A loud boom from outside brought them back to reality. Severus went to Gwen's closet, pulling out clothes for her to wear. Without question, Gwen changed into them before shrinking the pouch of money into her coat pocket. Rousing Stacy was difficult but the girl eventually understood that she had to dress and quickly.

The whole castle seemed to shake as Severus lead Gwen through the darkness. Gwen clung to him like a lifeline, as Stacy held tightly to her coat. They seemed to go through a maze of corridors and staircases, deep into the castle. They were in some places Gwen had never been before. Above them, the castle was coming alive, students and staffs no longer in bed. Gwen heard screams, her stomach tightening in fear and panic.

Severus threw open a door that led into darkness. He turned to Gwen.

"This tunnel will take you out of the castle and a few miles from Hogsmeade. Once on the other side, you can Apparate to the city. From there, don't use any more magic. You can be tracked through your wand – so you must not use it. Under any circumstance. Stacy," Severus turned to the girl, tightening her scarf so it was snug. "You are to do everything Gwendolyn tells you, understand?"

"Yes Severus but, you're coming too."

Severus shook his head. "I must be here. Do what Gwendolyn tells you and you'll be safe."

"Alright." Stacy hugged Severus tightly before he told her to go through the door. Gwen had tears rolling down her cheeks and her hands were shaking. Severus pulled her close, breathing in her scent and gently stroking her hair.

"Oh my love, don't cry."

Gwen clung to him, unable to stop her tears. Another scream echoed through the walls and Severus gently pushed Gwen from his arms. Gwen felt like her insides were being wrenched from her. She desperately took his hand.

"Don't."

"Please Gwendolyn…"

"Don't leave me."

Severus looked like a man worn from the world, his eyes sad.

"Let me go."

Gwen shook her head.

"Let me go."

"I can't do this without you. I'm terrified Severus. Please." Her words only made it harder for Severus to stay strong.

"You'll only be in more danger if I come with you. It must be this way."

Still crying, Gwen nodded her head, stepping back. Severus walked quickly to the corner, making sure no one was there. He looked at Gwen, standing by the open door leading into darkness. The image of her curls, spilling from their braid, her red unbuttoned peacoat and her wet cheeks, would haunt Severus forever. Gwen's eyes were so sad and scared, he wished he could break his oath and run away with her.

"Go." His voice cracked. Gwen looked into the dark tunnel, Stacy's voice asking where she was, before looking at Severus.

"I'm pregnant."

Severus didn't know what to think, as his wife disappeared into the darkness, the door closing tightly behind her, fading into the wall. As he ran up to the Great Hall, where he instructed Professor Cullen to bring the students, the words seemed to echo in his mind.

* * *

><p>Voldemort watched from above, as the magical protections encased the castle. He hadn't expected resistance, though he had brought the majority of his Death Eaters and other followers. Standing over the castle, seeing that it was protected and preparing for battle, Voldemort finally knew that yes, Harry Potter must be there.<p>

"Where is Snape?"

"He's in the school my lord." Iris, who had stuck to him like glue, replied. Voldemort raised a brow, looking down to Nagini, who hissed at him.

_We knew he couldn't be trusted – this proves it._

_ Nagini, my pet, Severus is one of my most loyal followers. He can't fool me. At least, not for long._

Nagini hissed, turning her head away. Voldemort pointed his wand at his throat.

"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and you shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

* * *

><p>That allowed them two hours. Two short hours…<p>

"You were told to stay put." Growled Severus, pointing his wand at a weakened enchantment and strengthening it. Potter and the Weasley girl were beside him, listening to his disapproval. "We are not prepared to fight the Dark Lord – we have no one to help us."

"Then we shouldn't be wasting time then – I have to destroy the last of the Horcruxes."

Severus looked pissed a moment longer before he turned to the boy, arms crossed.

"Do you know where the last one is?"

"It's in the castle. We think it's has something to do with Rowena Ravenclaw. Do you know anything about her?"

"Of course I do! She's one of the founders – surely Granger told you as much."

"Professor, please. We don't have time to argue." Pleaded Ginny. Severus felt his stomach tighten, seeing how tightly the girl clung to Potter. It reminded him of Gwen.

"What sort of information are you looking for?"

"Is there anything about Rowena that Voldemort could relate to? Something that would make her significant to him." Severus frowned in thought. Unlike Hermione, he hadn't read _Hogwarts, A History_ in ages. Granted, he didn't need to read the book to know what it contained.

"Rowena had a daughter, Helena, who you know as the Grey Lady. Slytherins believe that Helena was the love interest of the Bloody Baron."

"Why do they think that?"

Severus gave Potter a look like he was an idiot.

"Because the Baron killed her Potter."

Harry looked at Ginny for a moment, thinking. He turned to Severus.

"Where is the Grey Lady now? Maybe she will know what could be the Horcrux."

"I haven't seen any of the ghosts since the Dark Lord took over."

"Harry, the ghosts are in the Room of Requirement. They helped us know when it's safe to raid the kitchens."

Severus hissed. _Well, Cullen, there's your kitchen thieves._

"Before you go Potter, I want you to know that the charms protecting the school will fail. We are vastly outnumbered here. It's only a matter of time." He looked at his pocket watch. "One hour and thirty minutes."

The two students ran off into the confused hallways. Severus watched the students and staff run around like their heads were missing. Sighing, he knew he would have to take control of them if they were to stand any chance against the Dark Lord.

* * *

><p>Stacy stumbled in the dark, landing hard on the ground. Gwen, who was breathing hard, urged the girl to her feet.<p>

"We can't stop now sweetie. Come on."

"Why do we have to run?"

"Because I don't think we have much time." Gwen wasn't sure why she felt they should run, only that they needed to. Taking Stacy's hand, she helped her to her feet and began to jog, her hand running along the wall as her eyes. The tunnel was so dark, more than once Gwen had walked straight into a wall.

"I don't want to be here anymore." Cried Stacy. "I'm scared."

"I know but we have to. Something bad is happening and it isn't safe for us to stay in the castle. We have to find a safe place, so we don't feel scared anymore."

Stacy wiped the tears from her face.

"I wish Husband were here."

_Me too._ Gwen urged the girl to run faster, a pinpoint of light in front of them. Adrenaline pounded in her ears and soon, she was stopping at the end of the tunnel. _Why was there light? It's almost midnight._ She looked out, only to feel all energy leave her body and her heart hurt.

"Hello Genie."

* * *

><p>Harry run down the steps of Ravenclaw Tower. His heart was pounding. Helena had stolen her mother's Diadem, hoping it would make her clever. She had hid it away but years ago, confided in a student as to its whereabouts – Tom Riddle. The ghost wasn't much help after that but Harry didn't need her now. He knew of only one place that could hide anything – the Room of Hidden Things.<p>

There was a loud boom, the stairs shaking under Harry's feet. Grabbing the banister for balance, Harry spotted Ron and Hermione.

"What's going on?"

"It's almost midnight Harry." Hermione was out of breath. Harry asked where they were running to. Ron held up the cup.

"We need something to destroy this thing – and there is a Basilisk still in the girl's bathroom."

"That's brilliant Ron." Harry was genuinely impressed. "I think I know what the next Horcrux is – Rowena's lost Diadem. It hasn't been seen in years but I think it's the Horcrux."

Ron frowned. "But if it's lost, how are you going to find it?"

"The Room of Hidden Things."

The trio turned, seeing Ginny. She went to stand by Harry.

"I was talking with Luna and Neville after you left. We decided that the only place in Hogwarts that Voldemort would trust to leave something, would have to be in Slytherin house or somewhere students can't come across it. Slytherin house has already been searched and the Room of Hidden Things would definitely keep it out of the students main path."

"Right. I'm on my way now. Ron, Hermione, destroy that Horcrux. I'll take care of the Diadem. Whoever sees Nagini – kill her."

They ran in their opposite directions. Harry glanced at Ginny, as they ran deeper into the castle. It had been months since he had last seen her and despite everything, he wanted to pull her close and never let her go. Ginny looked confident and strong as she ran beside Harry. She caught Harry's eye and smiled.

"Let's give Voldemort what's coming to him."

* * *

><p>Severus watched the clock, as it chimed midnight. He hadn't seen or heard from Potter since his questions about Rowena. He only hoped that Potter knew what he was doing. His hand tugged at his sleeve, his arm burning like acid. The Dark Lord had been calling him for the last hour. Severus knew that once he left the castle, it would no longer have a headmaster and the magical defenses would break. However, he wasn't sure if now was the right time to show his true allegiance.<p>

"It's time." Boomed the Dark Lord's voice, stilling the students and staff. Severus stood, passive, listening. "As you have not taken my offer, my followers will kill you. I'll get Harry Potter – it was pointless to try and protect him."

The castle shook harder than before, dust falling from the rafters. Severus turned to see Neville, who was breathing hard.

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah, Seamus is all set up."

"Good." Severus turned sharply, as the castle shook but also, as an owl screeched loudly in the Great Hall. The owl dropped a piece of parchment at Severus's feet. He picked it up and slowly read the note. Neville frowned, trying to see what it was.

"What is it Headmaster?"

"Tell Professor Cullen that he's in charge." Severus, his face emotionless, turned to Neville. "Can you do that? Tell Cullen he's headmaster now. I've resigned."

The castle groaned, cracks appearing overhead. Neville's face showed his confusion.

"You're leaving, now? The Death Eaters are about to storm the castle!"

Severus grabbed Neville by the collar, bringing him into his face.

"Which is why you must tell Cullen now. We can't risk Hogwarts not having a headmaster while the battle rages. Got that Longbottom?"

Neville's face was set and pushed himself out of the former headmaster's grasp.

"Yes sir."

Severus nodded once, before he turned sharply, a loud crack and was gone.

* * *

><p>"Why did you help me?" Asked Draco, stepping off Harry's broom. They had both been almost consumed by the inferno that had destroyed the Diadem. It has also taken Crabbe's life. Harry gave his former enemy a hard look.<p>

"Because I'm not a murderer."

The words seemed to hit Draco hard before he run off into the corridor. Ginny, her red hair slightly smoking, drop her broom.

"Now what Harry?"

"I need to find Ron and Hermione. We have to destroy Nagini – the last Horcrux."

Ginny nodded, ready to fight alongside him. Harry took her hands, causing her to look at him. His look was serious.

"Ginny, I need you to go to the Room of Requirement. It's not safe for you."

"It's not safe for you either Harry – I'm not a child who will hide away. This is my world too and I'll fight for it."

"I know," he stroked her hair back and held her face. "But I need to know you are safe. I can't do this – kill Voldemort – if I doubt your safety. You're the most important aspect of my life Ginny and I can't lose you."

The girl's face softened and she pulled Harry to her, burying her face into him before they pulled back and kissed each other hard. Harry clung to her like a life source, willing the world to stop so he could enjoy this last kiss.

They parted slowly, Ginny licking her lip.

"I'll wait for you in the Room of Requirement and Harry – I can't live without you either."

Harry hugged her tightly. The cracking of the Great Hall's ceiling and the explosion of the bridge, brought the young lovers apart and on their separate ways. One knowing that they would never be together again, while the other dreamed of sunny, lazy days to come.

* * *

><p>"Severus, what took you so long?"<p>

"My lord, I was searching for the boy."

They stood in the Shrieking Shack, as the battle on Hogwarts grew. Even from here, they would hears the screams, the spells and the fighting. Severus's eye didn't stray from the dark wizard. He didn't acknowledge Draco or Narcissa, who stood silent and still in a corner. Nagini was hissing at the pair, seeming to taunt them to move. They were clearly afraid.

Narcissa clung to her son – a son she had desperately missed. Lucius didn't seem afraid, standing almost beside the Dark Lord. Molly, an empty shell, was clasped on the floor as well – she didn't even flinch when Nagini flicked her tongue into the witch's ear.

"I brought you here Severus because you have failed me."

"My lord?"

Voldemort pulled out his wand, admiring it.

"I have possessed the Elder wand for several months now but it is like any other wand. It's power isn't greater than my own. The most legendary and sought after wand – a mere stick in my hand.

"I have not been able to connect to the deep power of the wand. It resists me. Why?"

Severus bowed his head. "My lord, I do not know why the power resists you."

"I think you do Severus."

The air in the room was still. Voldemort paced the room with ease, still admiring his wand. He stopped in front of Draco, looking up at him.

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner."

Narcissa's grip on her son tightened. The dark lord grinned.

"Yes, Narcissa, your son killed Dumbledore. While he lives, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine."

"My lord, no!" Narcissa threw herself at his feet, pleading. "Please, I beg of you, spare my son. You are the most powerful wizard ever – you can do without the wand's full power."

"Can I?"

"Narcissa," hissed Lucius. "Do not soil the Dark Lord's robes with the tears of betrayal. It's an honor that our son's sacrifice will allow our lord full access to the wand's power."

Narcissa looked unbelieving at her husband.

"You would have our son killed?"

"It's the Dark Lord's will – and a honor to the Malfoy name." He raised his chin in an arrogant way, a way that told his wife that she was shaming him. Narcissa looked at him long and hard before she lowered herself in a low bow.

"Forgive me, my lord. I spoke as a foolish mother, loving her own child."

"You're forgiven Narcissa."

Narcissa stood. Severus felt his muscles tense, as she caught his eye. The look of pure desperation hit him hard in the stomach and before he could speak, Narcissa turned to her son.

Mother and son looked at each other, their understanding and silent communication the same. The Dark Lord was rather annoyed with the whole scene of sentient, and pointed his wand at Draco; who stood, a calm expression on his face. Narcissa tensed her body as the Dark Lord gathered his magic. Severus took a step forward without realizing it.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

* * *

><p>AN: _Wahahahaha, what a cliff hanger. I would hate not knowing whats coming next. Luckily I do hehehe._

_So Severus told Gwen to get Stacy out, using a tunnel only he knows about. Or so he thought..._

_Severus is furious with Harry for obvious reasons but they are working together to fight Voldemort. Severus still has yet to reveal his true self but the clock is ticking._

_Harry and Ginny had "a moment." Bittersweet._

_One last Horcrux to destroy: Nagini._

_Old Voldy finally made the connection that he isn't the true master of the Elder wand but who was killed?_

_Please R & R, I love to hear what you like and don't like. Not to mention where you think the story is going. The next few chapters are flexible, you might give me a great twist or two before our grand finish._

**112233**: Yes. Gwen is pregnant. YEAH!

**MJ Potter Black Weasley**: Poor Severus, Gwen just dumped everything in his lap without warning. It was very, very, tempting for Gwen to leave without telling Severus the good news but, I gave in :o) Even Severus may need extra motivation to stay alive in the upcoming chapters.

**Nessa**: A happily ever after... _ I can't tell you! Ugh, I wish I could but I don't want to spoil the ending. Having said that, I think you will be content with the ending I have planned.

As for our mini-Snape, should they have a boy or girl? It's so hard to decide!

**PANISA**:Um, not sure what you mean but thank you for reviewing.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><em>Narcissa looked unbelieving at her husband. <em>

_ "You would have our son killed?"_

_ "It's the Dark Lord's will – and a honor to the Malfoy name." He raised his chin in an arrogant way, a way that told his wife that she was shaming him. Narcissa looked at him long and hard before she lowered herself in a low bow. _

_ "Forgive me, my lord. I spoke as a foolish mother, loving her own child."_

_ "You're forgiven Narcissa."_

_ Narcissa stood. Severus felt his muscles tense, as she caught his eye. The look of pure desperation hit him hard in the stomach and before he could speak, Narcissa turned to her son._

_Mother and son looked at each other, their understanding and silent communication the same. The Dark Lord was rather annoyed with the whole scene, pointed his wand at Draco, who stood, a calm expression on his face. Severus took a step forward without realizing it. _

_ "Avada Kedavra!"_

"No!"

Narcissa looked down at her son's now dead body. The Dark Lord, his eyes enraged, magically slammed the witch into the far wall.

"Fool! Killing the boy saved you nothing! I will kill you and still gain the mastery of the Elder Wand."

Narcissa chuckled, even as an invisible force lifted her up off the floor. Voldemort looked at her strangely, as the witch laughed like her crazed sister.

"She's lost her mind!" Lucius looked at his wife in shock and horror. From her huddled position, Molly lifted her head. Narcissa, still laughing, looked over at Molly, their eyes meeting. Before Voldemort could even open his mouth, Narcissa pulled a knife from her robes, slashing her own throat in one motion. Severus stared, as her body dropped to the floor and her blood pumped out of her body. Narcissa was still smiling, staring at Molly. It only took a moment for her to die, content that she had finally saved her son from the Dark Lord.

Voldemort looked from Draco's body to Narcissa before roaring in anger. He turned sharply to Severus.

"How can I master the wand now? She killed its last master, making it her own."

Severus didn't speak, as Nagini sprang forward, attacking Narcissa's body. The Dark Lord curled his lip.

"Yes, Nagini, eat the traitor's flesh." He turned to Lucius, who was staring in horror at his wife's body being swallowed by a large snake. "Lucius – your wife took my greatest power away from me."

"My lord, please," He dropped to his knees. "I had no idea that my wife was a traitor – she has never spoken against you. How could I have known she would betray us in such a manner? Please, show mercy."

"Mercy? You have failed me multiple times Lucius – how many chances can I give? I am not weak and you are but a mere pawn. Replaceable. You couldn't even bring me the Weasley girl but instead brought her mother! The pathetic excuse that she is."

"She may be pathetic but she will bring out the Weasley girl." Lucius was grasping at straws. His options were disappearing fast. "We can use her to our advantage. The Weasley girl won't allow her mother to be tortured further without her trying to fight for her."

Voldemort looked at the quivering man before he nodded to himself.

"Yes. Mothers have a bond with their children." He glanced at Nagini, who was squeezing her stomach muscles. "We will draw the girl out. Take her up to the castle and wait for me there."

"Yes my lord."

"Tell Bellatrix to come in."

"Of course my lord." Lucius clumsily took a hold of Molly, dragging her out of the Shack. A few moments later Bellatrix appeared, her brow split and bleeding, and beside her was a bruised Gwendolyn.

* * *

><p>Severus screamed at every muscle in his body to remain still. Gwen looked up at Severus, her eyes asking for forgiveness. He turned his eyes away, looking at the Dark Lord.<p>

"My lord, what is this?" His hard eyes met Bellatrix's wild ones. "Where is Stacy?"

"She got away-"

"That brat bit me!" Bellatrix cut off Gwen, thrusting out her hand – teeth marks evident. Severus felt relief at this but seeing Gwen's bruised face made him furious. The Dark Lord motioned Nagini to come to him, running his long and pale fingers down her scales.

"Severus, you have been a loyal follower."

Bellatrix hissed at this. Severus looked at him, eyes impassive. The dark wizard continued.

"In the last few years, you have gotten sloppy, Severus."

"Sloppy?"

"Yes. You were so confident in your role as double-spy, that you allowed the evidence to build against you."

"My lord?"

"Iris, who is a true and loyal follower, has been watching you very closely. She tells me that you aren't a true Death Eater and," He lifted Gwen's chin, forcing her to look at him, "that your guard comes down while in the presence of your first-wife."

Gwen jerked her face away from the icy claws of that man. Severus still hadn't moved, though his mind was racing for an out.

"She tells me, that you actually _love_ this witch – who she discredits as a false follower. I know that her acts of "obedience" were in fact, acts of defiance. Do you deny it?" he asked Gwen.

Gwen looked to Severus but saw that his eyes told her nothing as to what to do. She dropped her head and the Dark Lord tsked.

"It's a shame really. Her blood is so pure – it's magically properties would of led to a great new generation of wizards and witches." He ran his finger along her cheek. Severus took a step forward, anger flashing in his eyes. The Dark Lord's eyes danced. "The children she would of born would have been our newest upper-class."

"An upper-class already in growth."

The Dark Lord frowned, pulling his finger away from Gwen, who lowered her head again. She knew what Severus was doing. Even if he died, he was trying to make sure that their child at least would be born – that her own life would be extended.

"You reported no such thing. These are empty words."

"If I am the traitor you say I am, would I tell you that my wife carries my child? And risk her life? I am not a stupid man Tom."

Bellatrix gasped, as Severus had the nerve to call Voldemort by his former name. Voldemort smirked.

"The illusion of power before death. It's too bad I must kill you Severus. Your wife will be very upset over your death."

"I have no plan of dying," replied Severus. "Nor can you kill me. You still need me."

"Don't flatter yourself."

Severus made a show of looking around the room.

"Do you see Potter here? No, and you won't get Potter without my help."

Voldemort looked unsure. "You're a traitor. An ally of Dumbledore. He has protected Potter from me since infancy – why should I believe that you will give him to me?"

"Because Potter is a bitter reminder of the past and Dumbledore was an old, sentimental fool. What need do I have of the boy, if I live or die?"

"You will give Potter to me?"

"Yes; when you release Gwendolyn and myself. You will have Potter to kill and any of the other fools in the castle."

Gwen couldn't believe the cruel, harsh words of her husband. Voldemort nodded.

"I will give you Gwendolyn, when you give me Potter."

Severus frowned. "If another hair on her head is moved, the deal is off. Bellatrix can't so much as look at her or Potter slips through your fingers."

"I'll watch her myself." Purred Voldemort, pulling Gwen to his side.

* * *

><p>Harry found Ron and Hermione, both holding hands tightly. When he saw, he smiled.<p>

"Finally."

Hermione smiled, blushing, while Ron just shook his head.

"The Diadem is destroyed."

"As is the cup – we have to find Nagini."

"But how? She's always with Voldemort?"

"Potter."

The trio turned, seeing Severus. Had they known the man, they would of realized he was on edge, his mind racing as to whether or not Tom would keep his word.

"You found the Horcrux?"

"They're all destroyed except for one – Nagini."

"Nagini?" frowned Severus.

"Yes," said Hermione. "Nagini is the last Horcrux but as she is always with Voldemort, how can we kill her? We don't have any spells strong enough to even scratch her."

Severus nodded once. "I need to speak to Potter alone."

Ron looked ready to argue but Hermione hurried him away. As the fighting continued below them, Harry faced Severus.

"There is something I must tell you, concerning your mother."

"My mother?" Harry sounded uncertain. Severus nodded.

"I met your mother while we were children…" Severus went on to tell Harry everything – how he had loved Lily, how he blamed himself for her death and that guilt brought him to Dumbledore. That he became a spy, while also keeping an eye on Harry, to make sure that Voldemort couldn't get close to him. He told him all the plans that he and Dumbledore discussed and made. How he was under oath to kill Dumbledore but that Draco had done it before he could.

He told him that his whole life had lead him to this moment.

"I don't expect you to suddenly trust me fully, but I can think of only one way to get Nagini away from Voldemort."

"What's that?" Harry's tone was no longer filled with hostility or disrespect towards Severus. Severus noticed this but continued to tell Harry his plan.

"Who's Gwendolyn? And why did you make this deal with Voldemort to save her?"

"She's my wife," Severus snapped. Harry's brow shot up high "The point is that this will allow us the opportunity to get Nagini separated from Voldemort, so we can kill her."

"I'm to exchange myself for your wife?" Harry didn't seem confident of this plan.

"I know what you're thinking but it's not the case. Voldemort is so desperate to get to you, that he's going to be focused on you and not Nagini. We separate them and Nagini will be ours for the taking. You'll have to fight Voldemort at some point Potter – you have to kill him – we are just using that moment to our advantage to weaken him."

Harry nodded. "I understand. Let's do it."

"I suggest you tell your friends the plan. Weasley won't like it. Meet me in front of the castle. Voldemort is calling his followers back, so we can have our exchange." He turned to leave.

"Professor Snape?"

Severus turned his head. Harry was sincere.

"I'm sorry that your wife couldn't get away. I hope that we can get her out of danger safely."

Unable to speak, Severus left Boy Wonder to tell his friends the plan.

* * *

><p>Voldemort stood on top of the hill, overlooking the school, a tense Gwendolyn and Nagini at his side. He though it humorous to watch the witch, as his pet snake playfully tightened her grip on the woman's legs. Nagini knew not to harm the witch but it was fun to watch the witch squirm.<p>

"Tell me Black, did you know of your husband's heritage?" He casually glanced at her, seeing her frown, before looking again over the school. "He's a half-blood. I should of known he couldn't be a true supporter of my cause – his blood being what it is."

"One's blood has nothing to do with their character."

He chuckled. "You believe that? Look at your cousin, Bellatrix, and tell me blood means nothing."

She was silent.

"The child you carry will be the beginning of a great age – a great age of magic. All bad blood has been weeded out of our world. Except for Severus of course." He grinned. "When he's dead, the child within you will have a proper upbringing."

Gwendolyn's arms wrapped protectively around her waist. Nagini hissed, tightening her grip around the witch's legs, making her tense in fear. Voldemort merely watched, his expression almost bored, as his pet played with his hostage.

"I should exterminate this child-" Gwendolyn tensed even more, "- but you are among the first to conceive. At this time, killing a babe will bring me nothing but your distrust. Gwendolyn, I want only the best for your child."

"Forgive me, if I don't believe you." She breathed a sigh of relief when Nagini slipped away from her. She turned hard eyes on him her. "You know nothing of love, or respect for life – how can I possibly believe that you've changed your very core? All you see is blood and its 'purity'."

Voldemort inclined his head.

"Yes. I know nothing of love." She seemed surprised that he had agreed with her. He straightened. "That, however, will not always be the case."

By the look on her face, Voldemort knew what she was thinking. _Him, knowing of love? How could that be? It must seem unthinkable. _

"I understand your disbelief. As an orphan, I did not have parents who could 'cherish' me, or who I could come home to. I have only had myself. That will change."

"You mean, you're going to find yourself love?" her tone was skeptical. Voldemort smiled. He liked this witch, she wasn't as afraid of him anymore and it allowed him to talk pointlessly. _He'd have to kill her or enslave her after the child is born. _

"I already have."

"Who?"

He only grinned, looking out.

"Tell me, Gwendolyn, do you enjoy being in love?"

The witch raised a questioning brow, much like her husband.

"What do you mean by such a question?"

"Do you know how Snape got entangled in all of this?"

By the look on the witch's face, he could tell that she knew nothing of her husband's past.

"Interesting. As Snape's favorite, I would think he would at least tell _you_."

His words hurt but Gwendolyn didn't let it show.

"In the beginning, Snape was loyal to me. I can see now when his allegiance changed." Voldemort smoothed his hand down Nagini's skin. "He was among the most loyal and the strongest. Lucius was good for his political connections but Severus… he had intelligence.

"It's a love story. Snape's betrayal was all for love."

Gwendolyn remained silent, as Voldemort just looked at her. He grinned.

"He was in love with a Muggle-born witch. A Mudblood. When it became known to me that this certain witch would have a child that would one day overthrow me, I immediately had her killed."

"Lily Potter," breathed Gwendolyn.

"Yes. Harry Potter's mother. Snape had been in love with her for years. I did not know this until years after, when I was restored to my body. Had I known of Snape's attachment, I would have ordered him to have killed the dirty creature.

"I did not know though. When I came back, Snape was among the last to report back to me. He told me that he was still at Hogwarts and that Dumbledore trusted him fully. He was welcomed without much question. My followers did tell me how he had betrayed other Death Eaters and that Dumbledore personally vouched for him – but I ignored all of this. He was such a loyal follower."

Voldemort turned his cold, lifeless, eyes to the witch.

"So tell me, do you _enjoy_ being in love?"

Gwen felt held by those eyes.

"Love, seems to bind us in ways, that weaken us."

"If you think that, why do you want love?" asked Gwendolyn. "You seem to think that love isn't a joyous thing – then why want it?"

"Because I have nothing to live for. I have already taken over the world. Once Harry Potter is dead, what else is there? I am the strongest wizard in this world, but even I need a purpose."

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R!<em>

**Karahalio14**: Thank yous for the continued encouragement :)

**Nessa**: Yes, it was Bellatrix - she is the only person who calls Gwen "Genie." As for Iris, we will hear from her in the next chapter. I'm still flipping from boy to girl and back to boy, on the whole baby situation. As hard as the decision feels, I am not going to result to the cliche twins either - talk about uncreative. In the end, I may just flip a coin. Let me know what you think of this chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I'll just tell you straight - I'm not good with fighting scenes, especially epic ones. Therefore, the upcoming battle scenes are brief and leave much for the imagination. For myself, everything I didn't address, was the same as what happened in DH, even if it's not mentioned. So, just a heads up!

Also, thank you to all you who have reviewed! 100 reviews so far, its so cool!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Snape was right, Ron hated the plan. After a few minutes of heated volley, Ron grudgingly agreed that it was the best shot they had. Harry was glad that Ginny was still in the Room of Requirement – she wouldn't like this either.<p>

"Potter, it's time." Harry looked at Snape, his face solemn.

Severus almost felt sorry for the boy. Dumbledore had raised him like a pig to be slaughtered. Waiting for that right moment, when Harry Potter would be killed by the Dark Lord.

It was eerily quiet in the castle, as Severus and Harry walked out into the courtyard. Behind them, the bruised and bleeding students and staff. They stopped just outside the castle doors, whereas Severus and Harry continued towards the growing crowd of Death Eaters across the way. Severus felt his insides churn, seeing his Gwendolyn pale beside the Dark Lord. Seeing only Lucius with Molly, he felt some relief at not seeing Bellatrix.

They stopped halfway of the courtyard's length. Voldemort's eyes held Harry's when he took the first step towards them, a vice grip forcing Gwen to follow. The witch felt like she would crawl out of her skin, the evil wizard's touch so cold and sickening. Nagini hissed violently beside Voldemort. He stopped short of meeting Severus and Harry, roughly five yards between them.

"Severus, you can't do this." Pleaded Gwen, "Harry Potter is more important than I."

"Be silent witch." Purred Voldemort, tightening his grip on her wrist. Severus tried to avoid her eyes but at the same time, couldn't take his eyes off her. He was never going to understand his witch.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived... come to die."

Harry didn't blink.

"It's time to end this."

Voldemort smiled. "Yes, it is."

"I brought the boy Tom, now release Gwendolyn." Severus's voice was firm. There was a sudden commotion among the students, catching the four's attention.

"Mum!" shouted Ron, stepping forward from the crowd, his face twisted in anger. Molly was barely able to stand on her own feet, Lucius's arm wrapped around her fragile looking body. "Get your slimy hands off her Malfoy!"

The four jumped in different directions, as a killing curse shot between them. A roar went up, before both groups charged. Rolling, Severus's eyes darted to find Gwendolyn. Harry was already on his feet, wand throwing up protective spells – as they were in the middle of the crossfire. Voldemort had loosened his grip on Gwendolyn. Half crawling, half standing, Severus rushed forward, grabbing Gwendolyn around the waist and pulling her away.

"Severus!"

"Come." He suddenly jerked, quickly rebounding a deathly curse. Gwen clung to his torso, finding her footing. Voldemort was now enraged, throwing curse after curse towards Harry. Harry blocked each spell, leading the dark wizard into the castle. Going in the opposite direction, Severus pulled Gwen protectively against him as he fought their way through the courtyard.

Gwen had never felt so terrified in her whole life. Wandless, she could only tense as several spells were directed at them – the intent to kill. Severus killed several Death Eaters before they finally reached the courtyard's edge and jumped behind the wall. Severus released Gwen before he stood, killing a witch who had followed them. He sat beside Gwen, his eyes still looking around them for enemies.

"We must find you a safe place to hide."

"No, I need a wand."

Severus turned his head sharply.

"No. You are to get yourself out of here."

"Like hell I am." She replied stubbornly, moving into a crouching position, so she could look out around them.

"I forbid you."

"You can't forbid me anything," she nodded towards the fallen witch. "Can you get me her wand? If you don't, I'll run out there to get it myself."

Cursing under his breath about stubborn, pigheaded women, Severus accioed the dead witch's wand. Gwen held the wand briefly before casting a spell. Seeing that the wand was cooperating with her, Gwen turned again to look at the fighting, scanning the scene.

She recognized students and staff alike, each in a dangerous dual. The Death Eaters seemed crazed and merciless in their tactics. She felt her heart pounding, seeing the trolls and giant spiders. No one else had followed them, allowing Gwen plenty of time to look about.

"I don't see Harry Potter anywhere."

"The Dark Lord followed him into the castle. Potter will fight him there. Do you see Nagini?" he asked, crouching beside her to scan the fighting. Gwen was about to shake her head, when she spotted the redheaded Weasley boy and the Granger girl. She motioned to Severus, seeing the two lulling the snake away from the fighting. Gwen squinted, seeing something oddly shaped in both the students hands.

"Basilisk fangs. Nagini is a Horcux."

Gwen didn't ask for further information. Her eyes had spotted Bella, torturing a disarmed student. Her hand tightened on her wand.

"Gwendolyn, there is something I must tell you."

She didn't take her eyes off her crazed cousin.

"Severus, now isn't the best time for a chat."

"This is important," Severus moved her, taking her attention from Bella. She felt her insides tighten, seeing how serious his face was. "I never told you why I changed sides."

"And you don't need to. Voldemort told me everything."

Surprise was an understatement.

"He told me all about Lily. That you loved her."

Severus took her hand into his. "I just want you to know, she's no longer the sole occupant of my affections."

Gwen could of slapped him. Instead she growled.

"Can't you just say it? We are about to rejoin the fighting and you bloody can't just say I love–"

"I love you."

Gwen would never admit how much she had longed to hear him say that. Instead, she pressed a kiss to his lips before jerking his chin up.

"We are not going to die Severus. You can tell me you love me later."

Before he could protest, Gwen kissed him hard again, before jumping back over the wall, leaving him slightly dazed. He growled.

"That _witch._"

* * *

><p>Gwen fought her way towards Bella, who had moved on to another victim. She didn't know why but she was determined to end things with her cousin. Her heart pained sharply but Gwen was past caring for her body, the adrenaline pumping hard in her ears.<p>

Bella had her victim wounded on the ground, who was trying to crawl away, when Gwen reached them. She sent the death curse at her cousin. Bella, at the last moment, caught sight of Gwen and blocked the spell. She giggled like a maniac.

"Genie, that was a close one!"

"I'll be closer next time," returned Gwen, throwing another two spells in quick concession. Bella stopped laughing, as she very narrowly almost missed blocking the last spell. Gwen's face was set, her expression blank. Bella throw a spell which Gwen blocked, twisting her body.

Spell after spell sprung from the witches, each getting closer and closer at killing the other. They moved around the rumble, sending spells to make the ceiling crumble above their heads. They were evenly matched magically, though Gwen did not have nearly the same experience at dueling as did Bella. Gwen was sweating hard when she bumped into a corner. Bella laughed, as Gwen was surprised to find herself trapped. Throwing up a strong protective spell, she barely prevented Bella from killing her.

"Ready to die cousin?" asked Bella, trying to distract Gwen. Gwen's wand arm was aching, her mind only allowing her to throw up protective shields. Severus's face briefly passed her vision and she felt guilt fill her insides.

_ I should of told him I loved him._

"Lestrange!" Bella turned her head sharply, seeing a girl throw a spell at her. Gwen, who didn't recognize the girl, was glad for the extra help. Throwing a spell at her cousin, Bella screamed, as a large cut appeared on her arm. The young girl stepped forward, putting herself in front of Gwen before casting the killing curse.

Gwen stepped forward, standing next to the girl, looking down at the fallen witch. Bella hadn't so much as screamed before her life was ended. The girl's body suddenly sagged against Gwen, the witch vainly trying to hold her up. It was then that she saw the girl was bleeding.

"Whoa, easy there dear." Gwen shifted the girl in her arms, looking around for help. She spotted two Ravenclaw boys, calling them over. As they put the girl on the stretcher, she took a hold of Gwen's hand.

"You're Snape's wife, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Stacy told me to tell you, she's safe. She found help in Hogsmeade."

Gwen opened her mouth, not sure what to say. The girl smiled.

"She brought reinforcements, we're winning."

"What is your name?"

"Ginny Weasley."

* * *

><p>Deep in the castle, the walls coming down around them, Harry Potter and Voldemort fought to the death. Their wands still locked as if brothers, making it seem impossible to kill the other. Both stopped, feeling extreme pain run through their bodies. The last Horcux had been destroyed. Harry hid behind a wall, as the dark wizard searched for him, when he felt the Snitch in his pocket. Not knowing why, he pulled it out, feeling it held some important message for him. He gently pressed his lips to the golden sphere.<p>

* * *

><p>Severus carried Molly to the hospital wing. A flood of townspeople had joined the fight from the rear, seemingly out of nowhere, cutting off any retreat for the Death Eaters. With their help, the light overthrew the dark. Now, the battleground was silent, all except for the cries of loved ones finding their dead.<p>

Though Ron had fought Lucius to save his mother, it was Severus who killed the death eater. After Neville Longbottom killed Nagini, Ron had gone in search for Malfoy. Lucius was trying to get Molly away from the fighting, but the witch was fighting him. Ron and Severus came upon him at the same moment. With his attention on Ron, Severus was able to send the curse that would kill his former friend. Molly was hunched in a ball beside the dead wizard, her ways vacant.

The Weasley boy seemed unsure what to do for his mother but it was then that they noticed the fighting had stopped. The last of the Death Eaters fled the battle, several witches and wizards behind them. Severus sent Ron away, before taking up the witch. Molly clung to Severus as if her life depended on it. She looked horrible, like she had been starved and tortured.

Severus didn't want Ron to see his mother's self-inflected wounds that ranged in severity on her wrists.

The hospital wing was full and overflowing into the halls. Severus weaved his way through the groaning and crying injured, lying on the floor. He spotted Poppy, her front stained red and her manner busy like. She spotted Severus before he reached her, leaving her patient to a volunteer and calling for another bed. Severus gently put Molly down.

"Severus, what is going on?"

"It appears the last of the Death Eaters have retreated. As for Potter and the Dark Lord, I do not know." Severus's eyes scanned the room. "Have you seen Gwendolyn?"

Poppy shook her head, her wand hovering over Molly. She called for an assistant, while Severus left her. He scanned each face he past, looking for his wife. He heard a familiar giggle, finding Stacy amidst first years.

"Husband!"

Stacy ran to him, hugging his waist tightly. Severus, feeling numb, hugged her briefly.

"What are you doing here Stacy?"

"I got help." She said proudly. "Lots of people wanted to help Hogwarts."

Severus found himself smiling, touching her hair affectionately. Stacy skipped back to the first years, happily telling them how she escaped the bad witch and found help in Hogsmeade. He scanned the room again, deciding that Gwen wasn't there.

* * *

><p>Harry stared into his mother's eyes.<p>

"Will you stay with me?"

"Always."

* * *

><p>Gwen walked Ginny to the hospital wing. The girl was losing blood from an neck injury and Gwen was trying to slow the bleeding. She was ready to cry in relief at reaching the hospital wing, when she saw Severus checking every face of the dead. She felt her stomach leap.<p>

"Severus!"

He turned at her voice, a briefest smile before he saw Gwen holding pressure to Ginny's neck wound.

"Poppy!" He roared, getting the medi witch's attention before he walked swiftly to Gwen. He replaced his hand for hers, instructing the boys to hurry up. Gwen walked beside him.

"She saved my life Severus."

"She'll be alright." Said Poppy, looking over Ginny and instructing her assistants. Gwen and Severus stood back as the witch worked. Gwen, oblivious to the blood staining her hands, griped Severus's sleeve tightly. After watching the medi witch work for a few minutes, Severus lead Gwen away from all the noise. When they were alone, Severus pulled her close, breathing in deeply. Gwen hugged him tightly, finding familiar comfort in his lean frame against hers.

"Has there been any word about Harry Potter?"

"No. No one has seen or heard from Potter or the Dark Lord. We must give it time."

Silence fell around them, husband and wife content just to be together, safe. Gwen snuggled into his rough shirt.

"I'm sorry for before. I don't want things to be left unsaid between us. I love you Severus."

He said nothing, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. Gwen felt slightly dizzy, moving to sit on the steps. Letting her go, Severus watched Gwen rest her head on her hands.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a little dizzy. It'll pass."

"Severus, there you are." Both professors looked up to see Headmaster Cullen. Gwen bushed her hair from her face, taking in the wizard's robes covered in dust and grime. He shook Severus's hand.

"Good to see you. I am having all the dead and injured brought to the hospital wing before we begin a search for Harry Potter. He was last seen drawing Voldemort into the dungeons. If we don't see either soon, we'll turn the castle upside down till we do."

"Do we know how many casualties there are?"

Cullen shook his head but his expression was grime.

"I need everyone's help."

"I'll be along in a moment."

The new headmaster left in the direction of the hospital. Severus sat heavily beside Gwen.

"Everyone is hoping Potter is alive."

"Of course. None of us want the Dark Lord to survive after all of this." She looked over at him, seeing his expression. She could feel the tension within him and took his hand. "What is it? What do you know?"

"That Potter must die for Voldemort to be killed."

"What?"

"Dumbledore believed that when Voldemort tried to kill Potter, a part of him attached itself to the boy in order to stay alive. Potter is the last Horcux – and Voldemort has to kill him before he will be truly vulnerable."

"Does Harry know this?"

He nodded. "Dumbledore assured me that he had made arrangements for the boy to know – when the time came. Voldemort may still be alive."

"But I thought the prophecy said Harry was the only one who could kill him?"

Severus ran his hand over his eyes.

"Gwendolyn, I don't know how it will work out."

"It will." Claimed Gwen, resting her head on his shoulder. Severus kissed her forehead.

"I must help collect the dead. Stacy is in the hospital wing, unharmed, but I am sure she would like to see you. She can explain to you how she came to be back in the castle."

"I will."

Severus stood, helping Gwen to her feet, watching her go to the hospital wing. She stopped just outside, turning her head to see him watching. She half smiled.

"Happy Christmas love."

* * *

><p>Harry stared at the spot, where only moments ago, Dumbledore had been standing. Dumbledore had explained everything: how Harry was a Horcux, that he wasn't truly dead and could go back – if he wanted. It was very tempting for Harry to stay, sitting on the bench and waiting for a train. He felt so tired after his conversation with Dumbledore.<p>

But, Harry knew that if he didn't return, Voldemort would live. He would win. He couldn't let him win. Harry didn't want his parent's sacrifice to go to waste. He also wanted a chance to shake Snape's hand. Standing, Harry looked out into the distance before he closed his eyes.

"He's dead." Voldemort's voice sounded strained from pain. Harry, laying on his side with his back to the wizard, remained perfectly still. "I have killed Harry Potter."

Harry's wand was just out of his reach. He would have to move fast if he was to get to it.

Voldemort stared down at the boy's body, the flood of victory filling his veins. He felt powerful now that he had finally killed the boy. He could now move on to Ginny Weasley.

"But first, I will take satisfaction in destroying his body."

Harry rolled forward suddenly, grabbing his wand and facing the evil wizard. Voldemort, surprised, didn't move quick enough before Harry's curse hit him full in the chest. Screaming in pain, Voldemort stepped towards Harry, landing on his knees. They were close enough that Harry could feel the coldness seeping into Voldemort's body.

Right before his eyes, Harry watched as the darkest wizard of the age dissolved before him. Exhausted, Harry rested against the dungeon wall, letting his head drop.

* * *

><p>Severus grabbed his arm suddenly. He was helping Longbottom carrying the dead, when his arm began to sting. Jerking up his sleeve, Severus watched the last fragments of his Mark fade from the surface of his skin. Neville looked from the now pale skin, to his professor's face.<p>

"Does that mean..?"

"Voldemort is dead." Severus could hardly believe it.

"And Harry?"

"He must be alive," Severus looked around the corridor. "Longbottom, we need to search the dungeons. Now."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>2AN: _YES! SEVERUS FINALLY TOLD GWEN 'I LOVE YOU'!Who cares that Potter finally killed Voldemort, psst. I hope this wasn't a disappointing chapter - I did warn you. Anyway, recap:_

_Severus was about to trade Potter for Gwen, when Weasley spots his mum and causes all hell to break lose. Severus is able to get Gwen to safety, providing her with a wand and saying those three little words. (sigh) Both rejoin the fighting, Gwen going for Bellatrix._

_They fight but Bellatrix gets the upper hand, only for Girl Weasley to show up and wounded Bella, allowing Gwen the opportunity to kill her. THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD! The fighting is now over and Gwen takes a wounded Girl Weasley to the hospital wing, where she finds Severus and Stacey._

_Belong in the castle dungeons, the snitch opens to Potter and he sees his family. He knows he will die._

_Severus and Gwen pull away from the noise, making sure the other is okay. They discuss how Potter must die in order for Voldy to die as well - Gwen is positively optimistic it will all work out someway. Severus is asked to help gather the fallen._

_Harry returns from his chat with Dumbledore, pretending to be dead, while Voldy takes a prideful moment for himself. When he is about to mutilate Potter's body, Boy Wonder turns around and kills him. Exhausted, Potter goes to sleep. Up above, the Death Mark dissolves off Severus's skin - everyone knows that the Dark Lord is finally dead._

_So, let me know what you think! This isn't a published book - so I can still make changes to this and previous chapters._

**Book. Freak. 112233**:Thank you for your encouragement! Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**mussymay14**: lol, I probably won't address that much about Baby Girl Snape - she would need her own story. Haven said that, I have been think about do some sort of sequel or a super long Epilogue. Not sure yet. Sadly, how stressful school and work gets may decide for me. But I'll let you know what is decided.

**Nessa**: I'll be honest, when the last book came out - I was totally disenchanted with Dumbledore. How could he act the way he did? Not just to the Potters, but Snape? What made him think he had the right to treat people like chest pieces? I don't know, he's no longer on my Top Five List.

**MyCatSammy**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for being reviewer #100!


	31. Chapter 31

Merry Christmas all! Or Happy Christmas ;o) As my present, I'm posting this chapter for your enjoyment. Forgive any errors - I had no time to edit. This will be it for a few weeks while I'm away with family. I will continue working but just won't be able to post. Again, Happy Holidays!

Disclaimer: All belongs to Rowling

* * *

><p>The Hospital Wing was silent, as Severus and Neville carried in Harry Potter's body. Gwen stood where she had been sitting beside Stacey. The young boy looked very much dead, covered in dust, cuts and blood. They placed him on a bed, Poppy moving forward to cast several charms and spells. From her bed, Ginny Weasley sat up with a cry.<p>

"Is he dead? Is he dead?" Her voice sounded almost hysterical. Severus turned his head to the girl, his face sympathetic.

"He lives, Miss Weasley. He lives."

A intake of breath could be heard. Gwen moved to stand by Severus, who seemed almost dazed and lost. He turned at her touch, staring at her soft smile as she hugged his arm. He looked back at the Boy Who Lived.

"How serious is it Poppy?"

"He appears perfectly healthy, but he's in a coma. It may take some time for me to be able to wake him."

"We'll leave you to it," He looked at the gathered crowd. "All you able, leave for the Great Hall. Morning will be here soon and we all need to get some rest. It will be a long day."

They did what he asked without protest, shuffling past the unconscious boy who had saved their world. Ginny was crying from her bed, burying her face in her pillow, unable to go to Harry's side. Ron tried to comfort her, but he too seemed unable to approach his friend, his rocking mother in his arms. It was Hermione who eventually went to stand by Harry, taking his hand. She began to tear up.

"He's so cold."

"It's alright dear. It's normal for his state." Comforted Poppy. Hermione nodded through her tears, rubbing his hands as if to warm them.

"Come," Severus led Gwen away from the hospital wing. Instead of going to the Great Hall, where sleeping bags were currently being handed out, he turned to go up. Gwen felt odd, walking on the stationary staircases. It was like… it was like the magic was gone. For the first time, Gwen could see how weathered and truly old the castle was. Passing crumbled steps, blackened walls and smoking portraits, Severus took Gwen up into the headmaster's office. The room looked strangely untouched by the battle.

Severus dropped Gwen's hand, approaching the portrait still covered by its curtain. With a flick of his wrist, the curtain was drawn to the side. Gwen swallowed, seeing not only Albus Dumbledore, but Minerva McGonagall. Both look at Severus, a question in their eyes.

"Harry Potter has killed Voldemort. We are free."

Minerva touched her heart in relief, while Dumbledore seemed to be studying Severus over his glasses.

"What else?"

"The boy appears to be in a comatose state but his hands are ice cold like death."

"What does it mean Dumbledore?" asked Minerva, turning to the headmaster's portrait. The old man appeared to be thinking, though he kept eye contact with Severus.

"It means, the boy may still die."

Gwen and Minerva gasped.

"But… after all he's gone through, to die when he's finally gotten his life back?" Minerva was clearly upset about the injustice of the whole thing.

"He may still live," said Severus firmly. The headmaster's eyes seemed to defy the other. "I'll need time to do some research but I don't think he's completely lost. Not yet."

"I'll help you," offered Gwen. Severus looked at his wife, a small smile of appreciation, before looking back at the former headmaster and headmistress.

"I need you to inform everyone who can assist me in a cure of the situation. Because this is a sensitive time for our world, you must stress the importance of keeping this quiet. No one outside of us, must know about this."

"Of course," replied Minerva before disappearing. Dumbledore was frowning again.

"What is left of the Ministry?"

"My informant tells me that it's completely collapsed. We may be able to quickly take order, but we need a Minister. As we speak, all known Death Eaters are being gathered and imprisoned." Severus snorted. "We'll need a new prison to hold them all."

"We'll come to that. The Minister is more important." Commented Dumbledore, thinking. "We need someone that everyone will trust – who can easily take control of the situation."

"I think Moody is our best option."

Dumbledore's brow shot up. "Moody is somewhat too eccentric, don't you think?"

"No more than you were, sir."

The headmaster did not reply to that.

"Who will be his advisers?"

"There are still trusted members of the Order already in elected positions of power within the Ministry. They will continue their work, giving the people a sense of security. We will have to hold an election but until we are stable enough for such an event, we will take into effect Order 73, Section A."

"What is Order 73, section A?" asked Gwen. Severus explained.

"In cases of tragedy, a Minister may be appointed for a limited term. It will give us the authority to put Moody in power but to also hold elections when the chaos has been settled." He looked back at Dumbledore, "I will inform Moody of his new position and send out the necessary owls. We need to do this quickly before panic sets in."

"Send the castle elves – they will be a lot quicker than owls."

Severus nodded once before he closed the curtain again. Gwen took in his dirty appearance. She then realized that he had dried bloods on his robes.

"You best clean up before you start getting everyone together – you look a fright."

"No one cares how I look," he growled in annoyance. Gwen ignored this, stepping closer to him and brushing dust off his shoulders.

"If you are going to gain the people's trust, you need to look like someone who hasn't been thrown under the bus."

He gave into her logic and she could tell by his eyes that he didn't want to admit it.

"While you clean up, I'll get Moody and the Order together."

"Do you know who is among the Order?"

"Once I have Moody, yes." She smiled. He growled before he pressed a kiss to her dirty forehead.

"Thank you. I'll only be ten minutes at most – have everyone here by then."

"Yes sir." She gave him a mock salute before leaving his office.

* * *

><p>It was well into the evening when Severus returned to Hogwarts, after spending most of the day at the Ministry. Putting Moody in power had been simple enough, it was getting everyone working towards recovery that took all day. Severus was glad of Tonks undercover work, as she helped a lot in getting all the departments appropriately evaluated. As they couldn't do everything at once, they had to do what was needed now and would help for tomorrow. With her help, it was that much easier to get the ball moving. It was exhausting work but they all knew it would be worth it.<p>

When Severus entered the Snape apartments, all he could think about was sleep. He was physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted. On his way up, Severus had ran into Seamus, who was apparently made in charge of all prisoners. After some convincing, Severus went down to look at the captured prisoners. He looked at the familiar faces, ignoring the dirty names being tossed his way. His eyes finally landed on Iris, who sat in a corner, face dirty and her robes torn. She wouldn't even acknowledge him. Her fate entailed imprisonment for life, as did all the others. Severus left Iris there, not looking back.

He run into Headmaster Cullen when passing the Great Hall.

"Severus – we need to talk. I don't see why I am headmaster, when you are still here."

Severus could care less to talk about such things now.

"It's done – you are headmaster."

"Are you going to resume teaching?" asked Cullen. "I'm going to need every able professor."

Severus hadn't thought of what he would do after Voldemort died.

He had planned on dying.

Nothing else.

"I will not resume teaching. I have spent over twenty years of my life here at Hogwarts and it's time I move on."

"But Severus, we need you here."

He stepped away from the headmaster.

"I am sorry but this is how it must be."

Sitting by the fire, Severus began to think about what his future might entail. Now that he wasn't teaching, he would move back into Spinner's End. He had plenty of money saved up for a time, that he wouldn't need to find work right away. He could search for the cure for Potter's condition without the pressures of teaching. He might even set up his own potions lab and sell his concoctions.

He could have a quiet life.

Just him and Gwendolyn.

Thinking of his wife, Severus left the fireplace, silently entering her room. Gwen was fast asleep, hugging her pillow close. He watched her for a moment, thinking how peaceful she now appeared than earlier that morning.

"You're welcomed to join me."

Severus couldn't help but smirk, as his witch didn't even open an eye. Undressing, he moved into bed next to her. Gwen turned to face him, abandoning her pillow for him. Severus took in a deep breath, glad for the familiar feel of her arms around him.

"Severus?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." Severus looked at his wife's face. She still appeared asleep.

"For what?"

"For everything – for watching over Mr. Potter all these years, for risking your life for Dumbledore, for protecting Hogwarts' students, and for coming to get me."

Severus felt his throat tighten, unable to speak. He wasn't used to the feeling and pressed a kiss to her hairline.

"You're welcomed."

Gwen sighed contently, snuggling closer. Within moments, both were fast asleep.

* * *

><p>The morning came too soon. Severus found himself surrounded by Minister Moody, Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. So far everything was going according to plan – no panic had set in and the transition of power had been smooth without resistance.<p>

They had just finished addressing the issue of prisoners. As they were not a dictatorship, they planned for trails for each marked Death Eater. As the Mark had faded from their skins, they couldn't be too careful. Shacklebolt and Moody would be overseeing, with Seamus Finnegan as their newest honorary Auror. When things settled, the boy would receive proper training.

"As for Voldemort's marriage laws, they must all be disbanded. These were marriages forced on the people for who knows what purpose and it is our responsibility to allow every witch and wizard their freedom." Claimed Moody, eyeing the group. "We will write documentation that will declare all plural marriages invalid. The wizard will be held responsible for any children conceived during marriage, but is otherwise freed from his obligation as husband."

Everyone was nodding their heads in agreement except for one.

Severus was thrilled at the idea of no longer being husband to Stacy and Iris. He wasn't thrilled, however, at the thought of Gwendolyn no longer being his wife. Though he hated to admit it, he had come to rely and depend on his Gwendolyn. Not only to back him up, but to support him, to fight him and to love him.

_ Would she leave him? Now that she has regained her freedom?_

"Severus, any objections?" asked Lupin. Severus frowned.

"Why would I have objections?"

"As the only one here who is involved in a plural marriage, this law affects you and not us. What are your thoughts?"

Severus was silent for a moment.

"I agree, that any child conceived within a plural marriage, should have a father who is responsible for them. They will not be considered a bastard to our society. They will be able to keep their father's surname unless the mother remarries. In the such a case, it is up to the maternal father to decide what his involvement will be with his child."

"Those are good," Commented Moody, turning to his Quick-Quotes Quill. "Make sure to add Severus's suggestions to our list. Also, this will come into effect this coming Monday. For those who wish to be married to their spouse, may be remarried during the first week of January."

Severus felt his insides tighten. That allowed him only five days to convince Gwendolyn to stay with him.

_ But how?_

* * *

><p>Gwen was taking her shift sitting beside the still comatose Harry Potter. Because of her condition, Poppy didn't want Gwen to help in the rebuilding of the castle. As students, staff and local villagers repaired the fallen walls and returned the castle to its former glory, Gwen was stuck in the Hospital Wing helping Poppy. Granted, there were a lot of people who needed help but the witch felt restless. She wasn't the type to wait on people, let alone one who might never wake up again.<p>

She wondered what Severus was up to. He had left early for the Ministry, simply telling her he would be gone all day but would owl when he knew he'd return. She understood that what he was doing was important – very important – but she couldn't help but miss him all the same. Gwen had been scared as Voldemort's prisoner, though she tried not to be swallowed up in it. Even with the wizard dead, she just wanted the comfort of Severus's calm reassures and gentle affections.

"Gwendolyn, why don't you take a break?" said Poppy approaching with a heavy tray. "Help yourself to a sandwich."

Gwen took one, standing from the stool she had been sitting on for an hour now. Stretching her sore back, her eyes caught hold of Molly Weasley. Ron had been dragged away to help rebuild, while his sister and mother remained in their beds. Ginny was fast asleep, Poppy said the girl would be fine to leave in a two or day. As for Molly… Poppy had told Gwen in confidence that the witch would most likely need to go to St. Mungos. There was nothing left that the mediwitch could do.

Approaching slowly, as to not startle the woman, Gwen sat beside Molly. Molly was staring into nothing, tears streaming down her eyes. Aching at the woman's pain, Gwen gently took her hand. It took the traumatized witch several minutes to turn her attention to Gwen.

"Hi Molly. How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

Molly didn't say anything – the sadness of her features tearing at Gwen's insides. She looked at her hands, both holding Molly's.

"As you know, Ginny will be released soon. She's in good health – merely exhausted. Ron is helping rebuild the castle. He didn't want to leave your side but we convinced him we'd take good care of you." Gwen smiled, gently rubbing the witch's arm. Molly looked to be listening to her. "Headmaster Cullen believes the castle should be fully repaired by the end of February. The students will have to redo this last term but considering the circumstances, it's all for the best. They need time with their families to recover from these last couple of months."

Molly's eyes lowered, seeming to now stare at Gwen's middle. Gwen suddenly blushed, touching her stomach.

"I'm not far along but Poppy won't let me use magic all the same. She tells me strong magic isn't good to perform while a witch is pregnant – to be honest, I don't understand why that is. What does doing magic do to the fetus?"

Molly turned her head, before she reached for the sandwich Gwen had put on the nightstand. The potion mistress just watched as the witch unwrapped the ham and cheese, before offering it to Gwen.

"For baby." She put it in Gwen's hands before touching her stomach. "For your baby."

The witch's voice was raw but it was sweetest thing Gwen had ever heard. She smiled, thanking Molly for her concern. After taking a few bites, she looked up at the weakened woman.

"You know Molly, maybe you could tell me what I should be doing for the baby? To be honest, I have no idea what to expect and half the library was burned. I would really appreciate your expertise."

Molly nodded once, closing her eyes and going back to sleep. Gwen sat with her until the witch was dreaming happy memories of her family.

* * *

><p>Severus insisted that Headmaster Cullen move into the headmaster's apartments. After minimal repairs, the dungeons looked exactly as they always had and he moved his family back into his old quarters. While moving Gwen's belongings, he didn't know whether or not he should put her things separate from his. The announcement that the plural marriages were invalid had not been made known yet; and they only had the two bedrooms in the dungeons. Gwen didn't notice his hesitation, hanging up her nightgown beside his black teaching attire.<p>

The wizard sent the items to their rightful places before sitting on the bed. He watched as Gwen arranged her toilettes in the bathroom. He inhaled how her feminine scent seemed to fill their room – he would miss her smell on his pillows.

"Gwendolyn, we need to talk about something."

"About what love?" she was still arranging her shampoo beside his.

"Sit beside me."

Gwen did what he asked, sitting so she faced him. Severus found that the palms of his hands were suddenly hot and sweaty. He resisted the urge to wipe them on his robes and mentally calmed himself.

"It will soon be announced that all plural marriages are invalid and all couples within such marriages, will no longer be bound to each other." Gwen tensed. "When this happens, we will no longer be…married. As for the baby, I am still legally responsible to provide and protect them – you have no obligation towards me, and I have none towards you."

Their room was quiet as Gwen processed this information. Severus knew from her expression it was best to wait before going on. _When did he learn her facial expressions and their meanings? Was that a part of love?_

"When will this come into effect?"

"It will be legalized on Monday."

Gwen looked down at her hands. "What do you want us to do Severus? What will become of Stacy?"

"I plan to continue supporting Stacy as my ward. I'll take her with me when I move to Spinner's End."

"And me?" They looked at each other, searching each other's eyes for the answer they sought. Gwen wanted so much for him to see that she wanted to stay with him – she could no longer picture life without him beside her. Her throat was tight though and she couldn't get her voice to speak.

Severus too, hoped that Gwendolyn knew how much he wanted to keep her as his wife. Looking into her eyes, he saw the sadness and the hope. _Was it hope for him? Could he take the risk, exposing himself to vulnerability, in order to know if she would stay with him?_

"I know we didn't choose to marry," he began slowly. "We have gone through a lot in the short time we've been man and wife – things so horrid, you would be completely justified in leaving, without a look back. But," he picked up her left hand, fingering her ring gently, "I have come to love you Gwendolyn Snape. Somehow, you have put yourself firmly in my heart and I cannot bear the thought of you no longer being my life partner." Gwen inhaled, tears building, as he went on sincerely, holding her eyes with his. "Gwendolyn, will you take this old, grouchy, sarcastic, git as your humbly devoted husband?"

"Oh Severus!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. "That is the most sappiest thing I have ever heard you say." She pulled back with a smile, playfully touching their noses briefly. "And I plan never to let you forget it."

* * *

><p>AN: Awww, how sweet! [sigh]

As always, tell me your thoughts :o)

Karahalio14: Thanks for the help! War isn't my strong point and its hard writing about Harry and Voldy being epic. [SPOILER] I'm thinking in Part two, I'll do my best to go in more depth with what happens between Harry and Voldy.

Book. Freak112233: This is the last chapter! Lol, that's very misleading. I'm thinking this is the end of part one. Part two will the the aftermath. What do you think?

Nessa: LET THE CHARACTERS LIVE! ;o)

MJ Potter Black Weasley: Thank you for sharing what you liked - it helps me know where I might be doing something right.

MyCatSammy: As mentioned above, this is the end of part one. Part two, which I hope to begin putting up shortly, will continue the story and show the aftermath of the war and the end of Voldy.

Nomurai: I'm not sure what you mean about Snape's naming - unless its about how everyone gets these odd names that means numbers or goddess or something. Any suggestions? I don't know whats a good British name. I'm glad you're liking the story!


End file.
